Tworząc Historię
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Pogrążony w ciemnej otchłani rozpaczy, Harry dostaje od losu szansę, by spełnić swoje najgłębsze pragnienie. Musi jednak uważać, gdyż jego spełnienie może sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo na kogoś bardzo mu bliskiego. Należy podjąć trudną decyzję - ale nie będzie to wyłącznie jego decyzja...
1. Powrót do Rzeczywistości

**Czołem, kochani! Po dłuższej przerwie, w czasie której regenerowałam mózg (i poczucie polskiej stylistyki ;)), wracam do Was z nowym tłumaczeniem :) Głównymi bohaterami są w nim znowu Harry i Remus, ale będzie też sporo Severusa, w dodatku całkiem kanonicznego, więc mam nadzieję, że każdy z Was znajdzie w tym fanfiku coś dla siebie. **

**Opowiadanie miało być docelowo pierwszą częścią trylogii, jednak autorka gdzieś w trakcie pisania i publikowania części drugiej najwyraźniej straciła serce do tej historii, ponieważ do tej pory pozostaje ona niedokończona, nad czym bardzo ubolewam. Część pierwsza jest jednak jak najbardziej zamkniętą całością, więc nie widzę przeciwwskazań, by zapoznać z nią polskich czytelników :) Składa się z czterdziestu siedmiu rozdziałów i to dość obszernych, przynajmniej z mojego punktu widzenia (więc od razu uprzedzam, że fabuła będzie potrzebowała nieco czasu, by się rozkręcić :)), a że bardzo mi zależy, by przekład był jak najlepszy i najbardziej przystępny w odbiorze, nie chciałabym w tym momencie deklarować konkretnego harmonogramu publikacji kolejnych części. ****_Zakładam_****, że aktualki będą się odbywać nie rzadziej, niż raz na dwa tygodnie, ale w praktyce wszystko zależy od czasu i weny (i tego, czy ta historia komukolwiek przypadnie do gustu, oczywiście ;)). Od razu zaznaczam, że nie mam w zwyczaju jakoś wyjątkowo skupiać się w moich tłumaczeniach na dosłownym przekładzie tekstu angielskiego; na pierwszym miejscu stawiam przede wszystkim przekład poprawny stylistycznie, a jeśli moja stylistyka gryzie się czasem z dosłownym znaczeniem tekstu oryginalnego, to niestety oryginalny tekst przegrywa :D Nigdy jednak nie są to ingerencje na tyle duże, by w jakikolwiek sposób zmieniać sens oryginału, więc myślę, że nikomu nie powinno to przeszkadzać. **

**Z związku z tym, że część druga trylogii nie została dokończona, postanowiłam również zrezygnować z uwzględnienia w moim przekładzie pełnego tytułu tego fanfika - Making History - _The Fate of One. S_tanowi on odniesienie do fabuły całej trylogii, a że z całą trylogią nie możemy się zapoznać, uważam ten dodatek za zbędny.**

**Na koniec jeszcze mała uwaga dotycząca tego opowiadania: pojawia się w nim (niemal epizodycznie, ale jednak) OC, czyli brat Remusa Lupina – Janus :) Osobiście uważam, że autorka wykreowała jego postać rewelacyjnie (zresztą nie tylko w ****_Making History_****, ale również w ****_Hunting the Traitor_****, który jest swego rodzaju alternatywą dla przedstawionej tu wizji świata HP), ale czuję się w obowiązku uprzedzić Was o nim – ostatecznie nie wszyscy lubią OC.**

**Uff, koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych! Teraz jeszcze tylko małe wprowadzenie w fabułę i przechodzimy do meritum :D Jak zawsze życzę Wam miłej lektury!**

**Autor: FairyTale**

**Tytuł oryginału: Making History (1) – The Fate of One**

**Link do oryginału: ** s/2119855/1/Making-History-1-The-Fate-of-One

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Niestety nie otrzymałam żadnej odpowiedzi na maila z prośbą o zgodę na przekład tego fanfika - zakładam więc, że opowiadanie to jest już autorce na tyle obojętne, że nie ma nic przeciwko moim planom tłumaczeniowym.**

**Wprowadzenie:**

**Po smutnym finale „Zakonu Feniksa" każdy stara się na swój sposób uporać z tym, co się wydarzyło – ale okoliczności nie dają wiele czasu na zadumę i refleksje. Rozpoczyna się wojna i Zakon musi zmierzyć się z niemal niewykonalnym zadaniem powstrzymania Voldemorta, nim będzie za późno. Los czarodziejskiego świata jest o wiele ważniejszy, niż problemy osobiste... ale problemy osobiste nigdy nie pytają, czy mogą pojawić się akurat w danym momencie. Przeszłość Remusa niespodziewanie daje o sobie znać i mężczyzna absolutnie nie jest gotowy, by się z nią zmierzyć. Stawką jest jego życie, ale nie istnieje nic, co mogłoby go uratować – jeśli nie liczyć jednej, bardzo niebezpiecznej rzeczy. Osobą, która może uratować Remusa, jest ktoś, kto wolałby nie budzić duchów swojej własnej przeszłości – Severus Snape.**

**W sprawy Remusa wtrąca się Harry; ma ku temu swoje powody, a jego pobudki są słuszne, jednak jego działania sprowadzają na obu mężczyzn śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. To, co nieopatrznie wprowadza w ruch, musi zostać dokończone – ale nikt nie zna ceny, jaką przyjdzie za to zapłacić. Odpowiedzi na pytania Harry może uzyskać tylko w jednym miejscu, w miejscu, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć – Komnacie Śmierci w Departamencie Tajemnic. To właśnie tam musi się udać, by uratować życie bliskiej mu osobie... ale może tam również stracić kogoś innego, równie mu bliskiego. **

**1. Powrót do Rzeczywistości**

Remus Lupin siedział w swoim pokoju na Grimmauld Place i wpatrywał się w ścianę; było to jego główne zajęcie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

Określenie „jego pokój" nie było właściwie do końca słuszne – mężczyzna wprowadził się do niego zaledwie kilka tygodni temu. Wcześniej ta sypialnia należała do jego przyjaciela, Syriusza... aż do zeszłego miesiąca, kiedy to, westchnął Remus w duchu, Syriusz wpadł za tę cholerną Zasłonę.

Kiedy zginął.

Lupin przygryzł wargi, by powstrzymać emocje, które chciały wydrzeć się krzykiem z jego ciała, i przesunął fotel, na którym właśnie siedział, w kierunku okna, by wyjrzeć na zalaną letnim słońcem londyńską ulicę.

Pozostali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa byli na dole, prawdopodobnie w kuchni, i zapewne dyskutowali na temat kolejnego planu mającego na celu próbę powstrzymania Voldemorta. Jeszcze niedawno Remus byłby tam z nimi. _Powinien_ być z nimi. Po śmierci Syriusza dosłownie rzucił się w wir pracy; robił wszystko, by nie myśleć zbyt wiele o tym, co się stało. Podczas ostatniego tygodnia lekcji w Hogwarcie, gdy zaklęcia ochronne wokół zamku wciąż zapewniały Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo, Lupin niemal całkowicie wyrzucił z głowy zarówno chłopca, jak i swojego zmarłego przyjaciela. W nocy nie był w stanie spać dłużej niż trzy, cztery godziny, więc większość czasu spędzał opracowując plany działania, analizując przechwycone listy i zaszyfrowane wiadomości, tłumacząc dokumenty albo nawiązując i utrzymując kontakty z sojusznikami Dumbledore'a w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Pozostali członkowie Zakonu zdawali sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, jak mało śpi i jak dużo pracuje, ale Remus stanowczo podziękował za wszelkie propozycje uwarzenia dla niego eliksiru nasennego; korzystał z nich po pierwszym upadku Voldemorta i przekonał się, że chociaż gwarantują długi sen, bardzo ciężko jest je potem odstawić. Poza tym nie chronią przed koszmarami – po prostu odsuwają je, by powróciły w pełni, kiedy człowiek nie używa już eliksiru.

Widząc to, już nikt z wyjątkiem Albusa Dumbledore'a nie ośmielał się rozmawiać z Remusem o sprawach nie związanych z działalnością Zakonu, a kiedy stary dyrektor delikatnie poprosił go, by nie przepracowywał się tak bardzo i pomyślał o swoim zdrowiu, poniósł jedną z nielicznych w swoim życiu kompletnych porażek. Dumbledore kierował się troską, o tak – ale _nie rozumiał._

W końcu, po tygodniu odsuwania od siebie ponurej myśli, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zginął i to zupełnie niepotrzebnie, po bezpiecznym odesłaniu Harry'ego do Surrey i zrobieniu wszystkiego, co możliwe, by syn Jamesa był traktowany choć nieco lepiej, niż w poprzednich latach, rzeczywistość uderzyła w Remusa niczym obuch.

Pełnia księżyca wypadła dwa dni po rozmowie Remusa i pozostałych członków Zakonu z Dursley'ami i Lupin, tak jak zazwyczaj, spędził ją zamknięty w piwnicy swojego małego, zapuszczonego domku, zabezpieczonego zarówno ręcznie, jak i zaklęciami. Niestety Severus Snape nie miał w tym miesiącu czasu, by uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy – zbyt dużo innych zobowiązań, zbyt dużo zebrań i wezwań, zbyt dużo pracy nad kolejnym planem Zakonu. Remus zapewnił tych, którzy troszczyli się o niego na tyle, by zaniepokoić się tą sytuacją, że spędzenie pełni bez eliksiru to dla niego żaden problem. Sam również był o tym przekonany; ostatecznie przeżył niezliczoną ilość transformacji bez gorzkiego wywaru Snape'a – jedna więcej go nie zabije.

Tak mu się wydawało.

Remus był w stanie odsunąć od siebie myśli o śmierci Syriusza i pozostające bez odpowiedzi pytanie, kto jest za nią odpowiedzialny, ale Lunatyk tego nie potrafił; wilkołak czuł, że jego towarzysz tym razem odszedł na dobre, i przez całą noc szalał z rozpaczy – a że nie miał przy sobie nic, na czym mógłby wyładować swoją wściekłość, wyładował ją na samym sobie.

Gdyby Dumbledore nie pomyślał o tym, by zabrać ze sobą panią Pomfrey, kiedy przybył nad ranem do chatki by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, Remus nie przeżyłby tej pełni; mimo to potrzeba było połączonych wysiłków pielęgniarki i potężnego czarodzieja, by utrzymać go przy życiu. Lupin nie był pewien, czy jest im za to wdzięczny, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Od tej pory Remus, gdy w końcu doszedł do siebie, spędzał większość czasu na ponurych rozmyślaniach w dawnej sypialni Syriusza. Jego fizyczna regeneracja trwała dość długo i chociaż Poppy wczoraj rano oficjalnie uznała, że jest już zdrowy, Remus wciąż czuł się strasznie słaby, o wiele bardziej, niż zazwyczaj tydzień po pełni. Nie podzielił się jednak tą informacją z pielęgniarką; chciała dobrze, ale ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował, była jej irytująca, okraszona tysiącem uwag krzątanina wokół niego.

Pozostali Zakonnicy próbowali kilkakrotnie przebić się przez mur jego zobojętnienia i zainteresować go czymś, jednak bez skutku – a że na rozwiązanie czekało wiele ważniejszych spraw, niż troska o pogrążonego w depresji wilkołaka, w końcu pozostawili Remusa sam na sam z jego rozmyślaniami i nie próbowali więcej zaangażować go w nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy.

Lupin wiedział, że powinien czuć się winny za swoją postawę; wiedział, że jego doświadczenie i zdolności mogły się okazać nieocenione przy przeprowadzaniu pewnych niezbędnych badań, ale nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby odrobiny zainteresowania.

A próbował; próbował, ale szybko zorientował się, że za cokolwiek by się nie zabrał, nie był już w stanie odsunąć od siebie myśli o śmierci Syriusza i wydarzeniach, które ją poprzedziły. Te obrazy wciąż przelatywały przed oczami jego wyobraźni i coraz głębiej wpychały w depresję, bez względu na to, czym się zajmował. Myślenie o czymkolwiek innym było po prostu zbyt bolesne, a poza tym – jeśli Remus miał być ze sobą zupełnie szczery – nie był pewien, czy wciąż jeszcze widzi sens w pracy Zakonu.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu taka myśl nie przyszłaby mu nawet do głowy, ale śmierć Syriusza pozbawiła wagi wszystkie cele, do których dążył. Jaki sens miało uwolnienie świata od tyranii Voldemorta, skoro Remus wiedział, że nie uwolni go to od jego własnego piekła? Jaki sens miało ustanowienie nowego, bezpiecznego ładu dla czarodziejskiej społeczności, jeżeli Remus wiedział, że nie skorzysta z tego ani on, ani tym bardziej Syriusz? Mężczyzna wiedział, że to samolubne myśli, ale uznał, że po latach troski o większe rzeczy, latach stawiania potrzeb innych przed własnymi, zasłużył na to, by być samolubnym.

Remus wiedział, że Syriusz nie poddałby się w ten sposób; ale Syriusz był na tyle bezmyślny, by drwić z Bellatrix, kiedy powinien skupić się na zaklęciach ochronnych.

James również by się nie poddał. Nie, nie on – nie złoty chłopak James Potter, który bez namysłu poświęcił swoje życie dla nikłej nadziei, że w ten sposób ocali żonę i syna. Ale James był pierwszym z nich, który odszedł, i odszedł jako męczennik, nie mając okazji poznać bólu, jaki towarzyszy tym, którzy pozostają przy życiu. James nie wiedział, że każdy człowiek ma swój próg cierpienia i że jego przekroczenie rani duszę w sposób, którego nie można już wyleczyć.

Takie myśli krążyły w głowie Remusa niejednokrotnie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia – z pewnością częściej, niż myśli o Harry'm i jego samopoczuciu. Lupin nie miał pojęcia, jak chłopiec sobie radzi; nie otrzymał od niego żadnej wiadomości, odkąd rozstali się na King's Cross. Z pewnością listy, które Harry obiecał pisać, by informować Zakon o swoim położeniu, przychodziły regularnie, w przeciwnym razie na pewno by się o tym dowiedział. Ale Remus nigdy nie zapytał, co zawierają te wiadomości i czy Harry radzi sobie z tym, co przydarzyło się jemu i Syriuszowi – tak naprawdę wcale go to nie interesowało. Za każdym razem, gdy jego myśli wędrowały ku chłopcu, Remus nie mógł opanować uczucia, że cokolwiek Harry teraz przeżywa, zasłużył na to. Oczywiście Lupin beształ się za te refleksje i czuł wyrzuty sumienia z ich powodu; tak naprawdę wiedział, że Harry nie jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Syriusza i że to, co wydarzyło się tego dnia w Departamencie Tajemnic, wynikało z troski chłopca o jego ojca chrzestnego i chęci uchronienia go przed cierpieniem. Owszem, Harry postąpił lekkomyślnie, postąpił zupełnie niewłaściwie i trafił prosto w pułapkę Voldemorta, ale działał w dobrej wierze. Gdyby Zakon i Dumbldeore nie mieli przed nim tylu tajemnic, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Remus wiedział, że nie powinien obarczać Harry'ego winą, ale mimo to cichy głos w jego głowie szeptał, że ten jeden raz Harry powinien był pomyśleć, zanim zaczął działać.

Remus westchnął i potarł wierzch prawej dłoni lewą jakby chcąc ją rozgrzać. Może powinien skończyć te ponure rozmyślania, zejść na dół i sprawdzić, czy nie znajdzie się coś, czym mógłby się zająć? Jakieś mało ważne zadanie, które chociaż na chwilę pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim; coś, co zmęczyłoby go na tyle, by znów mógł spać – i być może odgoniło nawiedzające go we śnie koszmary.

Kiedy tak się zastanawiał, jego czuły słuch wychwycił odgłos kroków na drugim piętrze. Oprócz niego nikt tu nie rezydował, więc najwidoczniej ktoś znów podjął próbę przemówienia mu do rozsądku. Remus usłyszał specyficzne kroki przeplatane uderzeniami drewna o parkiet i odgadł, że tym razem zamierzał go odwiedzić Szalonooki Moody. Cóż, to na pewno będzie coś nowego; do tej pory każdy – Molly, Artur, Albus, Tonks i Kingsley – próbował go przekonać do zmiany postępowania w inny sposób.

Remus bez ruchu nasłuchiwał, jak kroki zbliżają się i w końcu zatrzymują przed drzwiami. Nie rozległo się jednak pukanie. Remus mógł bez trudu wyobrazić sobie Moody'ego spoglądającego swoim magicznym okiem przez drewno.

- Możesz równie dobrze wejść, Alastorze.

Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich nieco przygarbiona postać Szalonookiego. Auror zmierzył wzrokiem Remusa od stóp do głów, po czym westchnął i oparł się o framugę.

- Wyglądasz jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście, chłopcze.

Lupin nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę, że to _ty_ nazywasz _mnie_ „chłopcem"? Założę się, że co najmniej połowa części twojego ciała jest młodsza ode mnie.

Moody zaśmiał się; to był niski, grzmiący dźwięk, po trosze krzepiący, po trosze przerażający.

- No proszę, czyżby moje stare uszy mnie myliły? Czyżby to _dowcip_ wyleciał właśnie z ust Remusa Lupina? Niech no tylko Kingsley się o tym dowie!

Remus wzruszył ramionami i wreszcie odwrócił wzrok od widoku za oknem.

- Tak naprawdę to była pełna desperacji próba wyrażenia rozczarowania i złości na świat w ogóle, a ciebie w szczególe, ale możesz ją potraktować jako dowcip, jeśli poprawi ci to humor. Czego chcesz, Alastorze?

- Otrzymaliśmy przed chwilą wiadomość przez sieć Fiuu i myślę, że powinieneś się z nią zapoznać.

Remus pokręcił głową, zanim auror zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. Mniejsza z tym, że sam chciał przed chwilą znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie – nie chciał, żeby członkowie Zakonu pomyśleli, że znów stał się dawnym Remusem Lupinem – ten mężczyzna zniknął, kiedy Syriusz wpadł za Zasłonę, i zabrał ze sobą każdy punkt odniesienia.

- Nie, Alastorze; bez względu na to, o co chodzi, wyślijcie kogoś innego. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na coś takiego.

- Chodzi o Pottera.

Brwi Remusa uniosły się z zainteresowaniem po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni.

- Co z nim?

- Arabella Figg mówi, że parę minut temu uaktywniły się niektóre z rzuconych na niego zaklęć alarmowych, co oznacza, że bariery ochronne wokół Privet Drive zostały naruszone.

Serce Lupina zaczęło bić tak szybko, że nie był w stanie się uspokoić, a gardło ścisnęło boleśnie. _Proszę, nie Harry. Nie on też._

- Atak?

Moody pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Dziwne jest to, że bariery zostały najprawdopodobniej naruszone od wewnątrz, a to by znaczyło, że Potter sam je opuścił.

- Czy ktoś widział, jak je opuszcza? I co z Arabellą, w końcu to ona miała go pilnować, mam rację?

- Tak, ale wiesz przecież, że nie może obserwować domu dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Kiedy wróciła do mieszkania z cotygodniowych zakupów alarm już był włączony, a gdy zadzwoniła do drzwi Dursley'ów, nikt jej nie otworzył.

Remus opadł na fotel i z ulgą wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba nie zamartwiacie się tylko dlatego, że nikt nie otwiera drzwi? Przecież mogli na przykład wyjechać na jednodniową wycieczkę. A może Harry potrzebował po prostu świeżego powietrza – czy to jest zabronione? Dajcie chłopakowi trochę luzu, w imię Merlina! Nie możecie przez całe wakacje trzymać go w domu i jego najbliższej okolicy, bez względu na to, czy jest Harrym Potterem, czy nie. Skoro pisze listy, tak jak go prosiliśmy, i nie donosi w nich o niczym niepokojącym, czemu aż tak wyprowadza was z równowagi, że przez jeden dzień nie ma go na Privet Drive? Co mam według ciebie zrobić, przeszukać za nim całe Little Whinging?

Moody obserwował Remusa swoim prawdziwym okiem; magiczne obróciło się do wnętrza czaszki i obserwowało pewnie gnoma na poddaszu albo coś innego.

- Dumbledore rzucił na chłopaka zaklęcie śledzące na początku wakacji, tak dla pewności. Potter oczywiście o niczym nie wie.

Remus wywrócił oczami.

- No to chyba dobrze, prawda? Świetny pomysł! Po prostu podążcie za magicznym śladem, a znajdziecie go; nawet uczeń drugiego roku byłby w stanie to zrobić. Pomyśleliście o tym?

Moody skinął głową; jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz i nagle Remus pomyślał, że coś musi być bardzo nie tak, a on tylko traci cenny czas na złośliwości.

- O co chodzi, Alastorze?

- Arabella już kilka razy mówiła Dumbledore'owi, że widziała chłopaka i że nie wyglądał wtedy najlepiej, wbrew temu, co pisał w listach, więc kiedy zniknął, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła, było wyśledzenie go tak, jak nauczył ją tego Albus.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- I gdzie jest Harry?

- W szpitalu Little Whinging.

Uścisk w gardle Lupina wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, a żołądek omal nie wywrócił się na lewą stronę.

- Może chodzi o jego wuja lub ciotkę? Albo o kuzyna; przecież to nie musi znaczyć, że coś się stało akurat jemu.

Moody przytaknął powoli i Remus wiedział, że stary auror wierzy w te słowa nie bardziej, niż on sam.

- Nie, nie musi. Ale tak czy inaczej Arabella właśnie ciebie prosi o przybycie do Surrey. Kingsley przygotował świstoklik – jest już nastawiony i gotowy.

Remus kiwnął głową, pomyślał przez chwilę i w końcu wstał z fotela.

- W porządku, sprawdzę to.

- Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz. Jak już dowiesz się, co się stało, najlepiej będzie, jak zdasz nam raport, żebyśmy wiedzieli, co robić dalej; jeśli sprawa jest poważna, trzeba będzie powiadomić Dumbledore'a.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- Albus jeszcze nie wie? Myślałem, że to do niego w pierwszej kolejności docierają wszystkie alarmy.

- Owszem, ale dziś od samego rana przebywa na – przedłużającym się, swoją drogą – spotkaniu z ministrem Knotem, a z tego, co widać, Knot zaostrzył ostatnio środki zachowania prywatności; kilka razy próbowaliśmy się skontaktować z Dumbledore'm, ale nam na to nie pozwolili. Jeśli jednak okaże się to konieczne, to po twoim powrocie Kingsley aportuje się do Ministerstwa.

Moody kiwnął Remusowi głową i obaj mężczyźni wyszli z pokoju, po czym skierowali się na dół do kuchni, mijając po drodze – na szczęście milczący – portret matki Syriusza. Odkąd dowiedziała się, że jej syn nie żyje, wprost promieniała szczęściem; Remus zastanawiał się już, czy nie usunąć jej na dobre za pomocą benzyny i paczki zapałek, ale na razie nie wprowadził jeszcze swojego planu w życie – nie chciał przecież sprowadzić pożaru na Kwaterę Główną, prawda?

W końcu dotarli do kuchni, gdzie wysoka, barczysta postać Kingsley'a Shacklebolta opierała się o stół, a obok niego leżała gumowa rękawica. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich, gdy weszli, i na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

- Patrzcie, kto w końcu postanowił opuścić swój pokój na poddaszu! Czyżby tapeta przestała się poruszać?

Remus nie odpowiedział; zdawał sobie sprawę, że lekki ton Alastora i Kingsley'a maskował tylko ich troskę i strach o to, dlaczego Harry wylądował w szpitalu, choć ich motywy były mniej osobiste, niż jego własne. Harry był jednak jedyną nadzieją – jedynym sposobem – na pokonanie Voldemorta, Lupin nie mógł mieć do nich pretensji o to, że boją się, iż ta nadzieja może zostać zniszczona. Ostatnimi czasy szanse na wygraną z Tomem Riddle i bez tego wydawały się nikłe. Kingsley wskazał różdżką leżącą na stole rękawicę.

- Twój świstoklik, zwarty i gotowy. Wystarczy, że go dotkniesz, a za pięć sekund będziesz na miejscu.

Remus kiwnął głową.

- Dokąd mnie zabierze?

- Jeśli nic nie pokręciłem, prosto na jedną z cichych dróżek po drugiej stronie ulicy od szpitala.

- A jeśli pokręciłeś? - skrzywił się Lupin. Kingsley wzruszył ramionami i znów uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Do Nepalu albo, jeśli będziesz miał wyjątkowe szczęście, Korei Południowej. Tak czy inaczej będzie to miła odmiana po wpatrywaniu się w okno całymi dniami.

Remus pokręcił głową i podszedł do stołu.

- Wrócę do was jak tylko dowiem się, co się dzieje z Harry'm - zwrócił się do towarzyszy, po czym sięgnął po rękawicę.

- Powodzenia, Remus.

Zanim Lupin zdążył odpowiedzieć, poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i świat rozmazał mu się przed oczyma.


	2. Objawy

O rany rany, tyle komentarzy i polubień po pierwszym rozdziale?! Jesteście kochani! :) Dało mi to niesamowity napęd do pracy i spieszę zapewnić, że tłumaczenie ma się nader dobrze, więc już dziś kolejny rozdział.

Freja: A i owszem – nie mogłam wytrzymać bez tłumaczenia czegoś nowego! :D O Remusie będzie tutaj sporo i mnie osobiście przekonuje jego charakterystyka. Czy ma rację z obwinianiem Harry'ego? W pewnym sensie, tak jak zauważyłaś; jest to okrutne, ale bardzo realistyczne... Dwa tygodnie to górna granica częstotliwości aktualek, ale tłumaczenie idzie mi dobrze, więc myślę, że póki co kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiać raczej co tydzień :) Dziękuję bardzo za życzenia!

Cassie: Prawda? ;) Pytanie o Harry'ego to doskonałe pytanie – już wkrótce otrzymamy na nie odpowiedź.

Jamie Grant: Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie już Cię zainteresowało :) Długie opowiadania mają to do siebie, że czasem potrzebują sporo czasu, by zacząć wciągać - tu na szczęście od razu coś się dzieje! Remus to moja wielka literacka miłość i ciężko mi polubić fanfik, jeśli go w nim nie ma ;) Będziemy tu mieli o wiele więcej psychologii niż w poprzednich moich tłumaczeniach, co stanowi dla mnie bardzo przyjemną nowość i mam nadzieję, że dla Was też. Angstu i mroku będzie mnóstwo, zapewniam!

MadWoman98: Jak miło znów Cię widzieć! :) Bardzo dziękuję :3 Czytać oryginału nie zabraniam, ale faktycznie może to trochę zepsuć przyjemność oczekiwania na kolejne rozdziały (a cierpliwość jest cnotą ;P). Trzymane kciuki działają – tłumaczę ostatnio jak szalona (również dlatego, że jest coraz więcej Severusa ;)).

Miłej lektury!

**2. Objawy**

Chwilę później Remus znalazł się nie w Nepalu ani Korei Południowej, ale – ku swojej wielkiej uldze – faktycznie na jednej z bocznych alejek naprzeciwko szpitala; szybko rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy nikt go nie widzi, i wyciągnąwszy różdżkę z szat transmutował je w mugolski podkoszulek i dżinsy, po czym ruszył w stronę głównego wejścia do szpitala. Przeszedł przez szklane drzwi i rozejrzał się po poczekalni. Little Whinging nie było dużym osiedlem, więc jego szpital również nie był wielki. Po skosie od wejścia stała za kontuarem młoda pielęgniarka, a po prawej stronie Remusa sześcioro czy siedmioro ludzi siedziało na niewygodnych, plastikowych krzesłach i czekało na przyjęcie.

Oczy Lupina natychmiast wypatrzyły parę na końcu tej kolejki, starającą się za wszelką cenę wtopić w ściany tak, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Mężczyzna miał tak czerwoną twarz, jakby przez dłuższy czas z kimś się kłócił, a surowe oblicze kobiety było poważniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, gdy wypełniała dokument na drewnianej podkładce do pisania. Remus podszedł do nich.

- Dzień dobry pani Dursley, panie Dursley.

Małżonkowie spojrzeli w górę i Remus widział, że starają się przypomnieć sobie, kim jest i skąd zna ich nazwisko. Fakt, że nie miał na sobie szat czarodzieja, utrudniał im to zadanie i mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez moment, jak Harry'emu udało się wytrzymać z nimi tyle czasu pod jednym dachem. W końcu Petunia przypomniała sobie ich spotkanie na dworcu King's Cross.

- To pan! - wrzasnęła zwracając na siebie uwagę pielęgniarki i pozostałych obecnych w poczekalni; zdając sobie sprawę, że to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz chce, ściszyła głos. - Co pan tutaj robi? Nie możecie zostawić nas w spokoju?

Remus potrząsnął głową i chwycił pobliskie krzesło, by usiąść naprzeciwko Dursley'ów. Niespecjalnie interesowało go, czy czują się – a raczej, że NIE czują się – komfortowo w jego towarzystwie; chciał tylko wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

- Nie, niestety nie możemy zostawić państwa w spokoju, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiadujemy się, że Harry przebywa w tym szpitalu. Czy mogliby państwo powiedzieć mi, co się stało?

- Co się stało? - ryknął Vernon Dursley; trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale ten człowiek potrafił ryczeć nawet wtedy, gdy nie podnosił głosu. Remus pokręcił głową i pozwolił mu dokończyć. - Czy pan myśli, że chcę tu być? Chłopak był dla nas ciężarem, odkąd tylko wrócił z tej swojej szkoły! Ciągle sprawiał kłopoty i buntował się przeciwko nam. Myśmy nic nie zrobili, niech pan to sobie zapamięta – on sam wpakował się w to bagno. Powinien być nam wdzięczny, że w ogóle przywieźliśmy go do szpitala! Ale wasze towarzystwo na pewno na nas zwali całą winę.

Remus uniósł brwi w zdumieniu i kompletnym niezrozumieniu.

- O czym pan mówi, do licha?

- Mówię, że nie zamierzam brać za to odpowiedzialności, bez względu na to, co sobie pomyślicie!

- Panie Dursley, czy mógłby pan wyjaśnić mi, w jaki sposób Harry wylądował w szpitalu? Wciąż nie wiem, co się tak właściwie stało.

Vernon obrzucił Remusa surowym spojrzeniem; jego twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie silnej złości.

- Ten głupi chłopak próbował popełnić samobójstwo!

Serce Lupina na moment przestało bić; mężczyzna nie zorientował się nawet, że zaciska ręce w pięści tak mocno, że z przeciętej paznokciami skóry zaczyna lecieć krew.

- Co pan powiedział? - spytał głosem z trudem tłumiącym szok i gniew.

- Albo to, albo jego zdolności kucharskie są kompletnie do niczego. Gdybym wiedział, że ma te wszystkie... _składniki _w swoim kufrze, znów zamknąłbym go na klucz! Nie, gdybym o tym wiedział, to w ogóle nie wpuściłbym chłopaka do mojego domu! Co by było, gdyby dał to... _to coś_ mojemu synowi albo żonie? Mógł nas wszystkich pozabijać tymi swoimi cudacznymi wywarami!

Remus z trudem nad sobą panował.

- Co zrobił Harry?

- Przecież panu powiedziałem, prawda? Uwarzył jakieś świństwo i wypił je. Ledwo oddychał, kiedy go znaleźliśmy, więc przywieźliśmy go do szpitala. Ja nie chciałem, ale co innego mogliśmy zrobić? Inaczej mielibyśmy kłopoty z policją... albo z waszym towarzystwem. Ale nie wezwaliśmy karetki – to by tylko ściągnęło uwagę sąsiadów. Chłopak ma szczęście, że nie zwymiotował w samochodzie; wymieniłem obicia raptem dwa miesiące temu!

Remus już go nie słuchał. To chyba nie mogła być prawda? Czemu nikt nie zdał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji? Harry pisał przecież listy, w których zapewniał Zakon, że wszystko z nim w porządku, czyż nie? Czemu nikt nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak? Czy on, Remus, byłby w stanie zapobiec temu, co się wydarzyło, gdyby pomyślał przez chwilę o czymś innym, niż własna depresja, i poświęcił chwilę na przeczytanie tych listów? Mężczyzna spróbował uspokoić swój oddech i bicie serca, zanim znów się odezwał; miał nadzieję, że ten mugolski ignorant nie da mu więcej powodów, by stracić nad sobą panowanie.

- Czy chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Harry – wasz _siostrzeniec_, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć – był na tyle smutny i pogrążony w depresji, że spróbował odebrać sobie życie, a wy w ogóle nie zauważyliście, co się dzieje?

Vernon zabełkotał z oburzeniem, a usta Petunii zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, niż poprzednio, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło coś powiedzieć, Remus machnął ręką, by ich uciszyć.

- To teraz nieważne. Gdzie jest Harry?

Tym razem to Petunia odpowiedziała.

- Kiedy przyjechaliśmy tu, wywieźli go przez tamte drzwi i powiedzieli, że mamy nie ruszać się stąd, dopóki nie wypełnimy tych dokumentów. Tyle wiemy.

Nie wydawała się specjalnie zainteresowana dodatkowymi informacjami, ale tym razem Remus powstrzymał się jeszcze przed uduszeniem jej; miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy – na przykład poinformowanie o wszystkim Kwatery Głównej. Do tego jednak potrzebował kominka, a to znaczyło, że musiał jak najszybciej opuścić szpital. Jeśli Harry naprawdę próbował się otruć, mugolscy lekarze mogą nie zorientować się, co tak właściwie zrobił. Ktoś, kto bardzo by się postarał, mógł bez problemu otruć się przy pomocy składników znajdujących się w eliksirowym niezbędniku dla uczniów piątego roku. Jedyną nadzieję Remus czerpał z faktu, że Harry nigdy nie był dobry z eliksirów, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne, zanim mugolscy lekarze przeoczą coś, czego nawet nie przyjdzie im do głowy szukać. Remus skoczył na nogi i wyciągnął palec w stronę Petunii i Vernona.

- Wypełnijcie te papiery i zaczekajcie tu, aż wrócę, zrozumiano? Na waszym miejscu nie próbowałbym uciekać – wiemy, gdzie mieszkacie, i znajdziemy was bez względu na to, gdzie byście się ukryli. Kiedy wrócę, jako prawni opiekunowie Harry'ego dacie mnie i każdemu, kogo przyprowadzę, pozwolenie na odwiedzanie chłopca, choć nie jesteśmy z nim spokrewnieni; dopiero wtedy będziecie mogli wrócić do domu. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Petunia skinęła w milczeniu głową, najwyraźniej onieśmielona poważnym i groźnym tonem Remusa, a Vernon, choć nie zareagował na jego słowa w żaden sposób, też najprawdopodobniej nie zamierzał sprawiać kłopotów.

Remus bez słowa wybiegł ze szpitala i przeszedłszy przez ulicę wrócił do wąskiej, bocznej alejki. Teraz, kiedy wiedział już, gdzie znajduje się szpital, aportacja była najłatwiejszym sposobem przemieszczania się; Remus zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem i chwilę później z takim samym trzaskiem pojawił się w ogródku na tyłach domu Arabelli Figg, osłonięty przed niechcianymi obserwatorami przez wielkie rododendrony. Nie pukając otworzył drzwi i wpadł do salonu; na jego widok zaskoczona Arabella aż podskoczyła na sofie.

- Remus! Co ty tu robisz, w imię Merlina? Czy chodzi o Harry'ego?

Lupin nie tracił czasu na odpowiedź; machnął tylko niecierpliwie ręką w jej kierunku i klęknął przy kominku, w którym już płonął niewielki ogień gotowy do użycia – Arabella, rzecz jasna, czekała na wiadomości. Remus uznał to za całkiem logiczne – w końcu to ona została wyznaczona do opieki nad Harrym w czasie wakacji. Mężczyzna wrzucił w płomienie garść proszku Fiuu i wywołał adres Grimmauld Place 12. Po chwili znalazł się twarzą w twarz ze znów uśmiechniętym Kingsleyem Shackleboltem.

- Szybko się uwinąłeś, Remus. Jakie masz wieści?

Dopiero teraz Lupin zorientował się, że brak mu tchu, zupełnie jakby właśnie skończył biec w maratonie. Spróbował uspokoić oddech i w końcu odpowiedział.

- Wezwij Severusa, Kingsley. Nie wiem, gdzie jest; spróbuj go złapać w Hogwarcie, a jeśli tam go nie będzie, skontaktuj się z Albusem i zapytaj go. Powiedz mu, żeby ubrał się jak mugol i natychmiast przybył do szpitala Little Whinging.

Przystojna twarz aurora spoważniała, kiedy dotarło do niego, co może oznaczać ta prośba.

- Co się stało?

- Wygląda na to, że Harry próbował się otruć, i nie wydaje mi się, żeby mugolscy lekarze potrafili zdiagnozować, co mu jest. Powiedz Severusowi, że miał przy sobie najprawdopodobniej tylko standardowy zestaw składników dla piątego roku, ale pewności nie mam. Musimy dowiedzieć się, co wypił Harry i jakiego potrzebuje antidotum.

Kingsley przytaknął krótko i wstał z podłogi.

- W porządku, od razu się z nim skontaktuję. Coś jeszcze?

- Wyślę Arabellę, by zabrała resztki tego, co uwarzył Harry, jeśli coś zostało, i przyniosła je do szpitala, a sam poczekam na Severusa w recepcji.

- Dobrze; znajdę go i natychmiast wszystko mu przekażę.

Połączenie przerwało się i Remus opadł na pięty; w końcu zauważył Arabellę.

- Przepraszam, że wpadłem tu jak wariat, ale nie wiem, na ile poważny jest stan Harry'ego - wstał na nogi. - Wszystko słyszałaś?

Kobieta przytaknęła.

- Owszem. Już idę do Dursley'ów – zobaczę, czy da się tam coś znaleźć. Są w domu?

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, powiedziałem im, żeby zaczekali, aż wrócę, a oni poinformują personel szpitala, że mogę odwiedzać Harry'ego. Myślę, że nie wrócą wcześniej, niż za jakieś pół godziny.

Arabella przytaknęła i poszła po swoją torebkę.

- Jeśli coś znajdę, przyniosę to do szpitala.

- Dziękuję. Po prostu powiedz pielęgniarce, żeby mnie zawołała.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie, a potem ruszyli każde do swoich drzwi – Arabella wyszła na Privet Drive, a Remus aportował się z powrotem do szpitala. Kiedy wszedł do poczekalni, Dursley'owie wciąż siedzieli na swoich miejscu, ale zniknęły dokumenty, które wcześniej wypełniała Petunia. Gdy Remus podszedł do nich podnieśli głowy, ale nie odezwali się.

- Rozmawiali już państwo z lekarzem Harry'ego?

Usta kobiety zacisnęły się w cienką linię; nie odpowiedziała. Minął dłuższy moment, zanim Vernon doszedł do wniosku, że ignorowanie Remusa może nie być najlepszym wyjściem. Z ponurą miną odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Jeszcze żadnego nie widzieliśmy.

Lupin kiwnął głową i – zmęczony – oparł się o jedną ze ścian. Nie był pewien, czy to zły, czy dobry znak, że mugolskim lekarzom tyle czasu zajmuje zbadanie Harry'ego; to mogło oznaczać albo że są niezwykle dokładni, albo że nie mają pojęcia, co jest nie tak z chłopcem. Remus nie znał się specjalnie na mugolskiej medycynie, ale z tego, co wiedział, w przypadku zatrucia opróżniano żołądek pacjenta i podawano mu jakieś antidotum, a to przecież nie powinno trwać zbyt długo, prawda?

Nagle Remus z niemałym zdumieniem zorientował się, że zaczął stukać niecierpliwie palcami o oparcie stojącego obok krzesła i że siedząca za kontuarem pielęgniarka rzuca mu zirytowane spojrzenia. Mężczyzna zmusił się, by posłać jej przepraszający uśmiech, po czym założył ręce na piersi i przygryzł wargę.

Minęło pięć, potem dziesięć i dwadzieścia minut. Remus coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił. Czemu przybycie tutaj zajmowało Severusowi tyle czasu? Jeśli przebywał w Hogwarcie, już powinien dotrzeć do szpitala, przecież podróż z jednego miejsca do drugiego nie jest aż tak długa! Po chwili, jak na zawołanie, podwójne, szklane drzwi rozsunęły się i pielęgniarka przeniosła wzrok z niespokojnej postaci Remusa na ponurego mężczyznę, który długimi krokami przemierzał poczekalnię.

Mimo powagi sytuacji, Remus musiał powstrzymać rodzący mu się w gardle śmiech na widok przestraszonych spojrzeń, które ściągnął na siebie Mistrz Eliksirów, a jednocześnie poczuł wdzięczność, że Kingsleyowi udało się z powodzeniem przekazać mu informację o konieczności założenia mugolskich ubrań. Chociaż Severus najwidoczniej nie czuł się komfortowo w czarnych dżinsach i koszuli, przynajmniej nie wyróżniał się taką odzieżą; włosy związał w niski kucyk, a z tego, co wiedział Remus, robił to tylko wtedy, gdy pracował nad najbardziej skomplikowanymi eliksirami i jeden zabłąkany włos mógł zniszczyć wysiłek tygodni, a nawet miesięcy. Z pewnością nie była to prezencja przeznaczona dla oczu uczniów Hogwartu i Remus obawiał się, że jeśli Mistrzowi Eliksirów przeszkodzono w czymś, co uważał za ważne lub skomplikowane, jego humor może być paskudny.

Snape bez słowa zatrzymał się przed Remusem i, nie zwracając uwagi na opadnięte ze zdziwienia szczęki krewnych Harry'ego, rzucił byłemu szkolnemu koledze swoje najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie.

- Co, na litość dementorów, jest tak ważne, że Shacklebolt każe mi tu przybyć w trakcie ważnej i bardzo trudnej pracy? Wyobraź sobie, że nie spędzam letnich wakacji obijając się bez celu po zamku.

Remus westchnął i przewrócił oczami w myślach. Kingsley, rzecz jasna, jemu pozostawił trudne wyjaśnienia.

- Nie powiedział ci, dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Wymamrotał jedynie coś o Potterze, jego zielniku dla piątego roku i antidotum. Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów, a nie zagadek, więc nie traciłem czasu na domyślanie się, o co mu chodzi. Czy byłbyś łaskaw mnie oświecić?

Remus znów westchnął i spróbował streścić wydarzenia ostatniej godziny w jakiś odpowiedni sposób swojemu skwaśniałemu towarzyszowi.

- Skracając wszystko najbardziej, jak się da: przysłano mnie tutaj, bym zobaczył, co z Harrym, po tym, jak się okazało, że opuścił dom na Privet Drive. Zaklęcie tropiące doprowadziło nas do szpitala i kiedy tu przybyłem, wuj Harry'ego powiedział mi, że chłopiec najwyraźniej próbował się otruć. Jestem niemal pewien, że miał przy sobie tylko standardowy zestaw do eliksirów, ale ponieważ nie wiem, co uwarzył i czy wykażą to mugolskie badania, uznałem, że najlepiej będzie cię tu sprowadzić, byś rzucił na niego fachowym okiem.

Jeśli te słowa wywarły jakiekolwiek wrażenie na Snape'ie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać; kiedy jednak znów się odezwał, na jego twarzy pojawiła się lekka drwina.

- Trucizna. A ja zawsze myślałem, że Potter nie jest w stanie przyrządzić _żadnego_ eliksiru.

- To nam nie pomaga, Severusie.

- W porządku, Lupin. W takim razie proponuję, żebyśmy mu się przyjrzeli.

Remus gestem nakazał Petunii i Vernonowi, aby do nich dołączyli, i cała czwórka podeszła do młodej pielęgniarki za kontuarem, która spojrzała na nich wyczekująco.

- Tak?

- Chcielibyśmy odwiedzić Harry'ego Pottera.

- Czy jesteście państwo jego krewnymi?

Remus potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Petunię. Minęła chwila, zanim kobieta zorientowała się, że prosi ją o zabranie głosu.

- Jesteśmy jego... _opiekunami_ - powiedziała cicho, jakby się bała, że ktoś ją usłyszy. - I pozwalamy tym ludziom go odwiedzać.

Pielęgniarka przytaknęła i szperała przez chwilę w swoim biurku; w końcu wyciągnęła dwie kopie jakiegoś nowego dokumentu.

- Proszę uważnie to przeczytać, wpisać imiona i nazwiska obu panów i podpisać. Ja tymczasem pójdę porozmawiać z lekarzem pana Pottera - zwróciła się do Petunii podając jej papiery. Ciotka i wuj Harry'ego złożyli na nich swoje podpisy nie przeczytawszy nawet linijki tekstu, po czym podsunęli je Remusowi.

- Czy możemy już iść?

Remus kiwnął głową.

- Tak, tak myślę; ostatecznie wiemy, gdzie państwo mieszkają, gdybyśmy potrzebowali czegoś jeszcze.

Vernon prychnął z dezaprobatą, a następnie razem z żoną wyszedł z poczekalni.

Lupin zapisał swoje nazwisko u góry jednego z formularzy i zdusił wybuch śmiechu, gdy zauważył, jak Severus walczy ze swoim długopisem; zabrał go z ręki skrzywionego Mistrza Eliksirów, przycisnął końcówkę i oddał.

- Czy oni nie mogą używać piór i atramentu jak normalni ludzie?

Remus tylko pokręcił głową i powstrzymał się od komentarza o mugolskich fobiach.

- Miejmy to już z głowy – chcę się dowiedzieć, co jest nie tak z Harrym.

- W przeciwieństwie do jego mugolskich krewnych, jak widzę.

- Czego oczekiwałeś, Severusie? Wzruszających scen w szpitalnej recepcji? Jakkolwiek wyobrażałeś sobie rodzinne życie Harry'ego, prawda jest zupełnie inna.

- Szczerze mówiąc w ogóle nie wyobrażałem sobie jego rodzinnego życia; nie jestem specjalnie zainteresowany szczegółami...

Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć Mistrz Eliksirów zostało przerwane przez powrót pielęgniarki. Towarzyszył jej mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Oboje zatrzymali się przed Lupinem i Snape'em.

- Panowie do Harry'ego Pottera?

- Tak. Czy możemy go zobaczyć?

Pielęgniarka zabrała dokumenty podpisane przez Dursley'ów, a lekarz gestem poprosił mężczyzn, by szli za nim, i zaczął mówić.

- Pan Dursley powiedział nam, że Harry przyrządził i wypił coś trującego. Zrobiliśmy mu płukanie żołądka, ale wciąż nie wiemy, co właściwie wziął.

- Jakie wystąpiły objawy?

Lekarz wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego pytaniem Snape'a, ale po chwili odpowiedział.

- Jego tętno było – i nadal jest – bardzo niskie; kiedy go przywieziono prawie nie oddychał, a podczas pierwszego badania na moment zupełnie przestał oddychać. Teraz jego stan jest stabilny, ale chłopiec wciąż jest nieprzytomny. Zbadaliśmy jego krew i mocz pod kątem najczęstszych substancji trujących, ale niczego nie wykryliśmy. Teraz czekamy na wyniki szczegółowego badania krwi.

Dotarli do drzwi i lekarz zatrzymał się.

- To jest jego pokój. Proszę nie przejmować się urządzeniami – wciąż jest podłączony do kilku monitorów kontrolujących jego puls i oddech po to, byśmy wiedzieli o każdej zmianie jego stanu. Gdyby mieli panowie jeszcze jakieś pytania, proszę szukać mnie lub pielęgniarki. Wrócę jak tylko otrzymam wyniki testów krwi.

- Dziękujemy.

Remus uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do mężczyzny i wszedł do sali. Zgodnie ze słowami doktora wokół łóżka Harry'ego stało kilka urządzeń monitorujących funkcje życiowe; jedno z nich pikało zgodnie z rytmem uderzeń jego serca, które faktycznie biło bardzo wolno. Chłopiec był blady jak ściana. Do jego rąk podłączono kroplówki, a mała rurka przyczepiona do nosa wspomagała jego oddychanie.

Remus natychmiast podszedł do łóżka i złapał Harry'ego za rękę; Snape tymczasem rzucił na całe pomieszczenie zaklęcie prywatności, po czym sprzątnął stojący przy łóżku stoliczek i zaczął wykładać na niego z kieszeni spodni różne małe przedmioty. Dopiero gdy zdjął z nich zaklęcie zmniejszające, Remus zorientował się, że Snape potrzebuje ich, by stwierdzić, jak groźne jest zatrucie Harry'ego. Były tam również składniki do antidotów i Remus rozluźnił się nieco. Snape nie był może zachwycony koniecznością pomocy chłopcu, ale postanowił jej udzielić i z pewnością zrobi to, co konieczne – a był jednym z naprawdę niewielu ludzi, którym Remus był gotów powierzyć teraz los Harry'ego. Jeśli chodzi o eliksiry i trucizny, chłopiec nie mógł trafić w lepsze ręce.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Snape, było podejście do łóżka i uniesienie Harry'emu powiek. Kiedy to zrobił, zmarszczył brwi.

- O co chodzi?

- Jego źrenice są bardzo rozszerzone – nie spodziewałem się tego.

- I co to może znaczyć?

Snape skrzywił się.

- Jak tylko się zorientuję, będziesz bez wątpienia pierwsza osobą, która się dowie.

Remus powstrzymał się od komentarza i chociaż nie spodziewał się tego, po krótkiej chwili mężczyzna kontynuował.

- Istnieje dość duża liczba trucizn, które uczeń piątego roku może przygotować ze składników swojego podręcznego zestawu do eliksirów, i większość z nich jest opisana w dostępnych dla niego książkach. Zazwyczaj ufa się, że nie będą ich przygotowywać w wolnym czasie, a zresztą trudno byłoby konfiskować im książki i składniki na okres wakacji. Rozszerzone źrenice i zimna, wilgotna skóra nie są jednak objawami zażycia jakiegokolwiek z eliksirów opisanych w książkach, których używają moi uczniowie. Przydałaby się próbka tego, co zażył.

Remus puścił dłoń Harry'ego i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Zajrzę do poczekalni, może Arabella już przyszła.

Snape kiwnął głową nie odwracając się. Remus wyszedł i po chwili był już w recepcji. Kobieta właśnie wchodziła przez szklane drzwi i szukała go, więc do niej podszedł.

- Arabella?

- Ach, Remus, tu jesteś! Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu, ale kiedy wychodziłam prawie się natknęłam na krewnych Harry'ego i uznałam, że nie powinni się dowiedzieć, że myszkowałam w ich domu. Wygląda na to, że Harry przewrócił kociołek, kiedy wypił eliksir – albo zrobił to ten jego koszmarny wuj, nie wiem. Trochę czasu zajęło mi wygrzebanie resztek eliksiru z dna; nie jest tego dużo, ale to wszystko, co mogłam przynieść nie wynosząc z domu zaplamionego dywanu. Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy.

Wyjęła z kieszeni małą fiolkę i podała ją Remusowi.

- Dziękuję, Arabello. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli od razu przekażę ją Severusowi.

- Racja. Powodzenia. Daj mi znać, jak tylko Harry poczuje się lepiej.

- Obiecuję. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia, Remus.

Lupin schował fiolkę do kieszeni spodni – pielęgniarki z pewnością nie zareagowałyby dobrze na jej widok, niepewne, co chce podać chłopcu – i ruszył z powrotem korytarzem. Uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, jak dokładny był Snape rzucając zaklęcie prywatności; gdyby nie był całkowicie skupiony na dotarciu do pokoju Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie by go przegapił i poszedł dalej. To faktycznie powinno ich uchronić przed ciekawskimi pielęgniarkami i lekarzami w czasie, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów będzie badał chłopca.

Remus znów wszedł do sali i dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Snape ani się nie obejrzał, ani nawet nie podniósł głowy, całkowicie pewien skuteczności swojego zaklęcia

- Figg coś znalazła?

- Tak - Remus położył fiolkę na stoliku obok przyrządów Severusa, po czym usiadł na krześle przy łóżku Harry'ego i znowu złapał go za zimną, lepką rękę.

Snape sięgnął po fiolkę, odkorkował ją i powąchał jej zawartość. Lupinowi zdawało się, że dostrzegł na jego twarzy zdumienie, ale zniknęło tak szybko, że nie był pewien, czy faktycznie je widział – a nawet jeśli tak, to miał dość rozumu, by nie pytać Mistrza Eliksirów o cokolwiek w czasie pracy. Przez następne kilka minut obserwował więc, jak jego towarzysz stara się zanalizować skład próbki, którą Arabella przyniosła z Privet Drive. Oprócz pierwszego, chwilowego zdumienia, Snape ani słowem ani czynem nie zdradził krążących po jego głowie myśli; po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zaczął przeglądać składniki, które ze sobą przyniósł, rozpalił mały ogień i zaczął warzyć eliksir.

Remus nigdy nie był dobrym warzycielem; kiedy był w szkole, uważał zajęcia z eliksirów za źródło nieustającej udręki. Niemniej teraz przypatrywał się uważnie całemu procesowi i starał się odgadnąć, co tak właściwie robi Snape. Rozpoznał bezoar, ale pozostałych składników wrzuconych do kociołka nie był w stanie zidentyfikować. Jego ograniczona wiedza z zakresu eliksirów podpowiadała mu jedynie, że bezoary są jednym z najskuteczniejszych składników większości antidotów. Ufał Snape'owi na tyle, by nie poddawać w wątpliwość jego działań. Cokolwiek uwarzył Harry, nie mogło być przecież zbyt skomplikowane dla Mistrza Eliksirów, by to zneutralizować. Remus był pewien, że jego towarzysz wkrótce znajdzie właściwą odtrutkę.

Kiedy Severus skończył przygotowywanie antidotum, Lupin bez słowa pomógł mu unieść Harry'ego do pozycji siedzącej i obserwował, jak Snape podaje mu je do wypicia. Dopiero gdy chłopiec znów leżał na łóżku, a Mistrz Eliksirów schował swoje przyrządy i składniki, Remus przerwał ciszę.

- Co to było, Severusie?

Nie odwracając się od stoliczka, Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Tylko Potter mógł uwarzyć coś takiego.

Zanim Remus zdążył zapytać, co ma na myśli, mężczyzna odwrócił się i zaczął zmniejszać swój bagaż.

- To, co uwarzył, z pewnością było trujące i nie sądzę, by jego ciało poradziło sobie z tym bez antidotum, ale nie był to żaden ze znanych mi eliksirów. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że Potter próbował uwarzyć coś zupełnie innego i spaprał sprawę – kompletnie, ale czego innego można spodziewać się po zupełnym ignorancie w dziedzinie alchemii? Jeśli Albus będzie nalegał, zanalizuję to wszystko dokładniej, kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu, ale na razie mam na głowie inne obowiązki.

- Czy Harry z tego wyjdzie?

- Od tego właśnie są _antidota_, Lupin – ratują od śmierci w przypadku połknięcia trucizny; to, że nie zidentyfikowałem rodzaju eliksiru nie znaczy, że nie potrafię przeciwdziałać jego efektom. Jeśli jednak cię to uspokoi, dowiedz się, że Potter najprawdopodobniej obudzi się za parę godzin i nie sądzę, żeby musiał przebywać tu dłużej niż dzień czy dwa.

Remus uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście.

- Martwię się tylko o Harry'ego, Severusie; nie wątpiłem w twoje umiejętności.

Snape burknął coś po nosem, spakował swoje pomniejszone przybory do kieszeni i odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Teraz wychodzę; jeśli cokolwiek by się działo, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – ale wolałbym, by mi nie przeszkadzano, o ile nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

- Dziękuje, Severusie.

Snape kiwnął głową i bez słowa opuścił salę, nie pozostawiając w niej najmniejszego śladu warzenia jakiegokolwiek eliksiru. Remus z westchnieniem zdjął z pomieszczenia zaklęcie prywatności i usiadł przy łóżku Harry'ego. Gdy znów złapał chłopca za rękę, z ulgą zauważył, że jego skóra nie jest już tak zimna i wilgotna jak wcześniej, a kontrolowany przez sprzęt medyczny puls przyspieszył i uregulował się.

Lupin wiedział jednak, że nie uspokoi się do końca, dopóki Harry nie odzyska przytomności – a wtedy będzie musiał wysłuchać paru ostrych słów na temat swojego zachowania. To jednak na pewno nie nastąpi prędko...

Trzeba czekać.


	3. Opowieści na Dobranoc

Rome: Początkowe rozdziały mogą zostawiać pewien niedosyt, niestety – taka jest już przypadłość długich fanfików :( Zapewniam jednak, że już wkrótce fabuła ruszy pełną parą :) Dzięki!

Cassie: Bardzo dziękuję :) Moja osobistą radą w kwestii nauki angielskiego jest: czytać, czytać i jak najwięcej czytać :) Ja osiągnęłam prawdziwą biegłość w tym języku dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęłam czytać oryginalne angielskie teksty; to coś zupełnie innego, niż lektura na zajęciach. Odpowiedzi na twoje pytania są coraz bliżej (a większość nawet w tym rozdziale ;)).

Couton: Dziękuję ślicznie! :) Tak, powrót zajął mi trochę czasu, ale dzięki temu tłumaczenie jest na takim etapie, że żadnych hiatusów nie przewiduję :D

**3. Opowieści na Dobranoc**

Remus był cierpliwym mężczyzną w niemal każdej sytuacji, ale siedzenie przy łóżku nieprzytomnego, nastoletniego syna dawno zmarłego przyjaciela dość szybko zaczęło szarpać mu nerwy. Niecałą godzinę po wyjściu Snape'a do pokoju wszedł lekarz Harry'ego i po zbadaniu chłopca ze zdziwieniem poinformował Lupina, że jego stan znacznie się poprawił. Kolejną godzinę później pielęgniarka odłączyła większość urządzeń kontrolnych, a jeden z doktorów – rurkę z tlenem; pozostawili jedynie kroplówki przypięte do lewego ramienia Harry'ego. Lekarz wytłumaczył, że zostaną zabrane jak tylko się opróżnią, ale Remus prawie go nie słuchał – wiedział, że nie są tak naprawdę potrzebne, ponieważ antidotum Snape'a wystarczy, by uleczyć chłopca, ale wiedział również, że gdyby miały przeciwdziałać odtrutce, Mistrz Eliksirów sam by je odłączył. Nie słuchał lekarza, ale mimo to kiwał głową, kiedy mężczyzna wyjaśniał mu działanie leków aplikowanych Harry'emu.

Myśli Remusa krążyły wyłącznie wokół Harry'ego i mężczyzna z każdą chwilą martwił się o niego coraz bardziej. Tak, chłopiec fizycznie dochodził do siebie, ale Lupin wiedział, że to nie wszystko; jeśli Harry był tak smutny, przybity i zmartwiony, że uciekł się do samobójstwa, w jego głowie musiały się narodzić koszmarne refleksje. Remusowi sprawiało ból widzieć go w takim stanie; nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, ile znaczy dla niego ten chłopiec – nie po tym, jak zginęli jego rodzice, a z dzieckiem, między innymi na polecenie Dumbledore'a, stracił kontakt. Kiedy James i Lily wciąż żyli, Remus był Harry'emu tak bliski jak Syriusz: opiekował się nim, martwił się, kiedy chłopczyk był chory, i przetrwał nawet kazanie Lily po tym, jak razem z Łapą zabrali Harry'ego na jego pierwszą podniebną wycieczkę latającym motorem, kiedy ona i James spędzali popołudnie poza domem. Siedmiomiesięcznemu wtedy Harry'emu najwyraźniej podobało się jednak latanie, sądząc po jego chichocie i wesołym gaworzeniu, więc ani on ani Syriusz nie rozumieli, czemu tuż po wylądowaniu rodzice chłopca rzucili się na nich z pretensjami. Chociaż Remus nigdy otwarcie się do tego nie przyznał, jednym z głównych powodów, dla których tak ucieszyła go propozycja dyrektora, by został nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, była perspektywa ponownego zobaczenia Harry'ego. Mimo dwunastu lat rozłąki chciał wiedzieć, jak miewa się chłopiec i na jakiego mężczyznę wyrasta – ale dopiero tego popołudnia, kiedy ujrzał bladą, wychudzoną postać leżącą na szpitalnym łóżku, zrozumiał, jak bardzo zależy mu na Harrym. Nie chciał, by stała mu się jakakolwiek krzywda; nie dlatego, że chłopiec był nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata – a z tego powodu połowie czarodziejskiego świata wydawało się, że się o niego troszczy; troska Remusa była bardziej osobista, była emocjonalnym zaangażowaniem, z którego nie zdawał sobie dotychczas sprawy.

Wiedział, że to jednostronne uczucie – Harry nie miał skłonności do obdarzania dorosłych zaufaniem, a poza tym Remus nigdy nie byłby w stanie zająć miejsca Syriusza; wiedział jednak, że prędzej umrze, niż pozwoli, by chłopcu stało się coś złego – był mu zbyt bliski, by Remus mógł do tego dopuścić.

Na takich rozmyślaniach minęło mu kilka godzin. Za oknem dzień chylił się już ku wieczorowi i sala pogrążyła się w półmroku, kiedy Remus zauważył, że Harry przebudza się i powoli otwiera oczy. Chłopiec zamrugał parę razy, ale najwidoczniej wciąż miał problemy z widzeniem. Lupin szybko przypomniał sobie powód takiego stanu rzeczy; sięgnął do stolika po okulary i bez słowa wsadził je w dłoń Harry'ego, który nieco drżącymi rękoma założył je na nos i znów kilkakrotnie zamrugał. Jego oczy przez moment przesuwały się bez skupienia po pokoju uświadamiając mu, że znajduje się w szpitalu; gdy w końcu zatrzymały się na Remusie, rozszerzyły się rozpoznając go, a potem zmrużyły, ponieważ chłopiec spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało.

Remus miał ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia, ale ograniczył się do posłania Harry'emu uśmiechu.

- Witaj, Harry.

Usta chłopca otworzyły się, ale jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki się z nich wydobył, był suchy kaszel.

- Chcesz odrobinę wody?

Harry przytaknął i Lupin wstał, by napełnić szklankę ze stojącego na stoliku dzbanka. Chłopiec z trudem uniósł się na łóżku i gdy dostał wodę, wypił ją niemal jednym haustem; westchnął z zadowoleniem i znów się położył, a Remus odstawił szklankę na stoliczek.

- Dziękuję.

Lupin kiwnął głową i bez słowa na dłuższy moment wbił w niego wzrok, starając się uporządkować burzę uczuć kłębiącą się w jego sercu. Harry posłał mu nieśmiałe spojrzenie.

- Panie profesorze?

Widać było, że Harry'ego zbija z pantałyku przede wszystkim fakt, że znajduje się w szpitalu, a przy jego łóżku siedzi jego były nauczyciel. Remus nie odpowiedział od razu, gdyż nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć, więc Harry znów spuścił oczy i nie spojrzał więcej na Lupina.

W końcu mężczyzna dotknął placami brody chłopca i uniósł jego głowę do góry, zmuszając tym samym do kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze choćby pomyślisz o zrobieniu czegoś tak głupiego, możesz być pewien, że dostaniesz ode mnie ochrzan swojego życia. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie zmartwiłeś.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

- Co?

- Co „co"?

- Szczerze mówiąc, profesorze, nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan mówi. Czemu jestem w szpitalu? Bo to szpital, prawda?

- Zgadza się; ale nie rozumiem za bardzo, o co mnie pytasz.

Harry znów zmarszczył brwi i pomyślał przez chwilę.

- Co jest ze mną nie tak? I gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? To miejsce nie wygląda jak Hogwart albo Święty Mungo.

Remus zupełnie stracił rezon.

- Jesteś w mugolskim szpitalu w Little Whinging; twoi krewni przywieźli cię tutaj, ponieważ znaleźli cię nieprzytomnego w twoim pokoju. Uwarzyłeś jakiś eliksir – jakąś truciznę – więc pomyśleliśmy, że... że próbowałeś się otruć.

Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Truciznę? - spytał zszokowany, kiedy dotarło do niego, co to oznacza. - Myśleliście, że próbowałem się zabić?

Remus przytaknął ponuro.

- Tak, tak pomyśleliśmy.

- Ale.. panie profesorze, nie próbowałem. Naprawdę.

- To co w takim razie próbowałeś zrobić? Z tego, co wiem, nigdy nie był z ciebie dobry warzyciel, więc to trochę dziwne, że nagle w czasie wakacji postanowiłeś sporządzić eliksir.

Chłopiec przygryzł nerwowo wargę i wbił spojrzenie w swoje kolana.

- Harry?

Remus musiał poznać prawdę bez względu na to, czy w zwykłych warunkach Harry podzieliłby się z nim taką informacją. Tu chodziło o jego bezpieczeństwo – Zakon nie mógł pozwolić, by chłopiec co chwila trafiał do szpitala, tym bardziej, że za którymś razem mogą nie odnaleźć go na czas. Remus musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego Harry uwarzył truciznę, nawet jeśli stało się to przez przypadek; musiał to wiedzieć, by nie dopuścić do powtórki takiej sytuacji. Mężczyzna delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i ze zdziwieniem zauważył łzy w jego oczach. Jedna z nich już spływała po jego policzku, więc Remus wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i podał ją chłopcu. Harry złapał ją lekko drżącymi palcami i wytarł wilgotny ślad wciąż nie patrząc swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi w oczy.

- Ja... próbowałem przygotować eliksir nasenny.

Takiej odpowiedzi Remus absolutnie się nie spodziewał.

- Dlaczego? Masz problemy z zasypianiem?

Harry potrząsnął głową i starł kolejną łzę. Zaczął trząść się nieco, więc Remus wstał i podciągnął mu kołdrę nieco wyżej; kiedy znów usiadł, nie zajął krzesła, tylko spoczął na brzegu łóżka tak, by być z chłopcem twarzą w twarz, i oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nie z zasypianiem. Ja... miałem sny. I chciałem się ich pozbyć.

Lupinowi opadła szczęka, kiedy zrozumiał, co to oznacza. Przez kilka chwil walczył, by odzyskać głos.

- Próbowałeś uwarzyć Eliksir Słodkiego Snu?

Harry, nie podnosząc głowy, przytaknął.

- Harry, przecież ten eliksir jest koszmarnie skomplikowany! Dlaczego nie wysłałeś w tej sprawie sowy do Weasleyów, Hermiony albo mnie, albo _kogokolwiek? _Prawie się zabiłeś, bo coś z nim było nie tak! Lekarz powiedział, że na chwilę przestałeś oddychać! Gdyby twoi krewni cię tu nie przywieźli, już byś nie żył!

- Myślałem... nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek się o mnie martwił. A ten eliksir był w naszym podręczniku, więc uznałem, że dam radę go uwarzyć. Wiem, że jestem beznadziejny z Eliksirów, ale myślałem, że bez Snape'a dyszącego mi w kark wszystko się uda.

Remus pokręcił głową.

- Och, Harry... kiedy w końcu nauczysz się, że nie ze wszystkim musisz radzić sobie sam?

- Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co; cieszę się, że nic się nie stało. Severus powiedział, że za dzień lub dwa dojdziesz do siebie – wtedy pomyślimy, jak można zaradzić tym snom.

W tym momencie niemal widać było, jak trybiki w głowie Harry'ego zatrzymują się na chwilę i przetwarzają to, co właśnie powiedział Remus.

- Snape tu był? - chłopiec nie potrafił ukryć zdumienia w swoim głosie, ale Lupin tylko przytaknął.

- Oczywiście. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że wypiłeś jakiś eliksir, wezwałem go, żeby cię zbadał; ostatecznie nie mieliśmy pewności, czy mugolscy lekarze znajdą tego rodzaju truciznę podczas swoich testów. Severus nie miał pewności, jakiego rodzaju eliksir przyjąłeś, ale w końcu podał ci antidotum i postanowiliśmy, że wypytamy cię o szczegóły, kiedy się obudzisz.

- W takim razie muszę mu chyba podziękować.

Remus przytaknął.

- Myślę, że tak, bez względu na to, czy masz na to ochotę. Ale nie musisz się tym teraz martwić; na razie najważniejsze jest to, żebyś doszedł do siebie. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może jesteś głodny?

- Nie, dziękuję - chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

- A może chcesz jeszcze pospać? Jest już wieczór – za oknem jest prawie ciemno. Ja wrócę do Kwatery Głównej i dam wszystkim znać, że nic ci nie będzie; przez cały dzień porządnie się o ciebie martwili.

Wstał w łózka, ale wtedy zauważył, że w szeroko otwartych oczach Harry'ego pojawił się strach.

- Harry? O co chodzi? Coś jest nie tak, potrzebujesz czegoś?

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się. Remus podszedł z powrotem do łóżka.

- Harry, co się dzieje?

Starał się nadać głosowi jak najcieplejsze i najłagodniejsze brzmienie; Harry odprężył się nieco.

- Ja... czy mógłby pan...

- Co takiego, Harry?

- Czy mógłby pan zostać jeszcze przez jakiś czas? Ja wiem, pan ma pewnie inne rzeczy do zrobienia, ale czy przeszkadzałoby panu...

Remus pokręcił głową, znów usiadł i uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście, że mogę z tobą zostać - objął ramię chłopca i ścisnął je lekko. - Chcesz porozmawiać o tych koszmarach?

- Nie, niespecjalnie. Może mógłby mi pan o czymś poopowiadać? O czymkolwiek, to nie ma znaczenia.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, ale szybko zorientował się, że to nie jest takie łatwe, jak sądził. Jeszcze niedawno z przyjemnością opowiedziałby Harry'emu jakąś historię z czasów szkolnych z Syriuszem i Jamesem w rolach głównych, ale teraz na samą myśl o Syriuszu czuł, że coś ściska go za gardło. Nie był jeszcze w stanie o nim rozmawiać – i nie będzie mógł przed długi czas.

Harry zauważył chyba, że Remus stacza wewnętrzną walkę, ponieważ szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Przepraszam... właściwie nie musi pan nic mówić.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, ale nie było to łatwe, gdyż jednocześnie walczył ze łzami.

- W porządku, Harry.

- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku; i już nigdy nie będzie.

Lupin nie znalazł na to stwierdzenie żadnej odpowiedzi. Zaległa między nimi cisza, którą znów przerwał cichy głos chłopca.

- Tęskni pan za nim, prawda?

Remus kiwnął głową i zacisnął pięści na włosach, jakby chciał sobie w ten sposób przypomnieć, że wciąż żyje.

- Tak - wyszeptał w końcu. - Tęsknię za nim; tęsknię tak bardzo, że aż sprawia mi to ból.

Mówił dalej, nie wiedząc właściwie dlaczego; dziwiło go, że zwierza się Harry'emu ze swoich uczuć – nie był zazwyczaj człowiekiem, który otwarcie rozmawia z kimkolwiek na takie tematy. Ale słowa same wypływały z jego ust i dopiero kiedy zaczął mówić, zrozumiał, jak bardzo było mu to potrzebne.

- Tak samo czułem się, kiedy zginęli twoi rodzice – i Peter, jak wówczas sądziłem. To był tępy ból, który tkwił w piersi bez względu na to, co robiłem i o czym myślałem. Ale wtedy mogłem przynajmniej starać się nienawidzić za to Syriusza. Ale teraz? On wrócił, znów był z nami i wszystko zaczynało się układać... aż wpadł za tą przeklętą Zasłonę. Od tej pory czuję w sobie kompletną pustkę.

Po policzku Remusa spłynęła łza, ale starł ją szybko, zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek zauważyć. Kiedy przeniósł spojrzenie z podłogi na chłopca, zorientował się jednak, że Harry nie patrzy na niego, ale na przeciwległą ścianę z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

- To mi się śni - odezwał się w końcu. - Właśnie dlatego potrzebowałem eliksiru. Już w zeszłym roku było mi ciężko przez śmierć Cedrika i koszmary, które potem miałem. Ale teraz co noc widzę, jak Syriusz wpada za Zasłonę – i za każdym razem staram się go przed tym uratować, ale nigdy mi się nie udaje; widzę tylko zdumienie i szok w jego oczach, kiedy znika, i wtedy się budzę... Nie mogę już tego dłużej znieść. Nie mogę.

Harry zwinął się w kłębek pod kołdrą i wtulił twarz w poduszkę; Remus położył dłoń na jego plecach i wykonał nią kilka okrężnych ruchów, próbując go uspokoić i pocieszyć. Był zdziwiony, że Harry tak otwarcie mówi o swoich problemach. Musiały mu sprawiać naprawdę wiele bólu, skoro postanowił o tym porozmawiać i poprosić o pomoc. Remus, rzecz jasna, zaczął się tylko jeszcze bardziej martwić.

- Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że on może umrzeć. Nie myślałem o tym, bo to się wydawało niemożliwe, prawda?

Harry był pewien, że Lupin się z nim zgodzi; nie wiedział, że uderzył w czuły punkt. Remus przygryzł wargę.

- Dla mnie było możliwe.

Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, ale w końcu odezwał się.

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ podczas pierwszej wojny przekonałem się o tym na własne oczy.

Harry nie zadał kolejnego pytania, ale Lupin wiedział, że chłopiec chciałby się dowiedzieć na ten temat czegoś więcej – a jemu samemu rozmowa o tym wydarzeniu na pewno pomoże bardziej, niż tylko ponure rozmyślania.

- W trakcie tej wojny miało miejsce wiele akcji i sytuacji, które z perspektywy czasu okazywały się zbyt niebezpieczne lub zbyt brawurowe; zbyt często któryś z nas w ostatniej chwili wymykał się śmierci – a raz nawet Syriusz oszukał ją wtedy, kiedy ta ostatnia chwila dawno już minęła.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na swojego byłego nauczyciela.

- Co się stało?

- Syriusz i ja byliśmy z misją Zakonu w Londynie, ale zdradzono nas – dziś jestem przekonany, że to była robota Petera. Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę i zostaliśmy otoczeni przez jakichś dwudziestu Śmierciożerców bez żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Udało nam się pokonać większość z nich, ale Syriusz został trafiony sztyletem; rana była dość głęboka, a do tego broń przecięła tętnicę. Syriusz bardzo szybko się wykrwawiał i dopóki nie pojawiła się pomoc, która zabrała go do Świętego Munga, klęczałem przy nim i z całej siły starałem się zatamować rękoma krwawienie. Omal wtedy nie umarł... nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Zanim się obudził, minęło sześć dni – sześć dni nerwowego czekania, siedzenia przy jego łóżku w szpitalu i modlitw o to, by doszedł do siebie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy uświadomiłem sobie, że żaden z nas nie jest nieśmiertelny. Syriusz wciąż ma tę bliznę, nie chciała zniknąć, chociaż uzdrowiciele próbowali ją usunąć na różne sposoby - Remus zamilkł nagle. - To znaczy, wciąż _miał_ tę bliznę.

Znów poczuł pod powiekami łzy i spróbował je opanować, a w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Harry obserwował go, ale nie sposób było odgadnąć, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Remus spróbował uśmiechnąć się do chłopca, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

- Myślałem po prostu, że po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie Syriusz wreszcie doczeka się odrobiny spokoju; myślałem, że skoro przetrwał _to_, przetrwa już wszystko. Nie sądziłem, że to się wydarzy tak... szybko, tak bezsensownie. Zdaje się, że odsuwałem od siebie myśl, że mogę znowu go stracić.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno.

- A gdybym ja nie był tak głupi, on wciąż by żył. Gdybym poważniej traktował Oklumencję i gdybym nie wpadł prosto w pułapkę Voldemorta tej nocy, to wszystko w ogóle by się nie wydarzyło; Syriusz nie trafiłby do Sali Śmierci, gdyby nie ja.

Remus widział, jak odwraca wzrok, ale wciąż na niego patrzył i w końcu chłopiec znów spojrzał mu w oczy. Mężczyzna wiedział, o czy myśli Harry; te same myśli nieraz nawiedzały jego samego w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

- Tak, gdybyś uważniej studiował Oklumencję, być może nie wpadłbyś w zasadzkę Voldemorta, a gdybyś nie działał tak pochopnie, być może to wszystko w ogóle nie miałoby miejsca. Myślisz, że nie przychodziło mi to do głowy, odkąd zginął Syriusz? Rozmyślałem na ten temat godzinami! Ale nie tylko ty popełniłeś błędy; Syriusz jest... _był_ dorosłym mężczyzną i doskonale wiedział, w co się angażuje. To on opuścił różdżkę pojedynkując się z Bellatrix, a powinien wiedzieć, że nie wolno tego robić. Opuszczenie tej nocy Grimmauld Place było jego – i tylko jego – decyzją. Kto wie, może nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby przez cały rok nie był zamknięty w tym domu? Gdyby Albus pozwolił mu na większą swobodę działania, gdybym ja zebrał się na odwagę, by wystąpić przeciwko zamknięciu go w Kwaterze Głównej bez jakichkolwiek zadań do wykonania, wszystko mogłoby skończyć się inaczej. Ja lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedziałem, jak bardzo Syriusz nie znosi bezczynności. Mogliśmy powiedzieć ci więcej o twoim połączeniu z Voldemortem; Severus mógł wyraźniej cię ostrzec, kiedy powiedziałeś mu, że Syriusz ma kłopoty; ja powinienem był domyślić się, że Stworek to mały, parszywy zdrajca, nawet Molly mogła spróbować opanować swoją nadopiekuńczość w stosunku do ciebie... Wszyscy popełniliśmy błędy, Harry, i nie sądzę, by można zrzucić winę za to, co się stało, na jedną osobę, a wierz mi, że próbowałem; najpierw obwiniałem siebie, potem ciebie, potem dyrektora, a potem chyba każdą osobę, którą znam, ale to nie działa. W końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że albo jesteśmy winni wszyscy, albo nikt z nas. Ale tak naprawdę to nie ma znaczenia – co się stało, to się stało, i musimy nauczyć się z tym żyć. Syriusz nie żyje, Harry, i ta świadomość sprawia nam ból, ale nie załagodzi go próba obarczenia kogoś winą za taki stan rzeczy. Niestety nie można tego zmienić – Merlin świadkiem, że oddałbym swoje życie za jego, gdybym mógł, ale nie mogę. Niczego nie da się zmienić.

Remus powoli pokręcił głową i odgarnął z czoła kilka niesfornych kosmyków.

- Teraz zorganizuję dla ciebie coś do jedzenia, a sam szybko aportuję się do Arabelli, żeby skorzystać z jej kominka – co ty na to? Nie zajmie mi to wiele czasu, a zresztą lekarz na pewno chciałby rzucić na ciebie okiem. Może być?

Harry przytaknął.

- Jasne. Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiam wam wszystkim zbyt wiele kłopotu.

Remus wstał z krzesła i uśmiechnął się do chłopca, tym razem bardziej przekonująco.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać; najważniejsze jest to, żebyś doszedł do siebie. Odpocznij trochę, a potem zobaczymy, co da się zrobić, żeby jak najszybciej cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Harry skinął głową i mężczyzna wyszedł z sali; chłopiec obserwował go i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pobyt tutaj musi faktycznie być sporym problemem dla Dumbledore'a i całego Zakonu. Ktoś musiał przecież pilnować go na wypadek, gdyby Voldemort zorientował się, że nie przebywa już na Privet Drive i zapewne to miał na myśli Remus mówiąc, że trzeba go stąd wyciągnąć. Żołądek chłopca skurczył się lekko – przez krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że Lupinowi chodzi o zabranie go od Dursleyów na stałe, może nawet odesłanie go do Nory albo znów na Grimmauld Place; inna sprawa, że Harry nie był pewien, czy chce wrócić do miejsca, w którym po raz ostatni widział Syriusza żywego i gdzie zapewne wszystko by mu go przypominało.

W tym momencie drzwi do sali otworzyły się i do środka weszła pielęgniarka niosąc ze sobą tacę, którą położyła na stoliku przy łóżku. Harry natychmiast przestał rozmyślać nad tą kwestią. Może wypyta o wszystko Remusa, kiedy mężczyzna wróci. Może.


	4. Warta

Cześć, kochani; tym razem przed nami raczej krótki rozdział, więc w ramach zadośćuczynienia kolejna aktualka pojawi się w czwartek :)

Cassie: Ja byłam swego czasu podobnie zaskoczona, ale spaprany eliksir mający na celu odpędzenie snów o Syriuszu mnie osobiście porusza bardziej, niż dramatyczna decyzja o samobójstwie; sądzę, że takich miłych zaskoczeń znajdziemy w tym opowiadaniu więcej :) Na pytanka nie odpowiem! Zepsułabym cały suspens ;) Severusa będzie zdecydowanie więcej, ale jeszcze nie w kilku najbliższych rozdziałach, niestety...

Rome: Remus i Severus to moi ulubieni bohaterowie HP – obaj mają niesamowity potencjał i uważam, że można ich przedstawić na wiele różnych sposobów, a wciąż będą tak samo fascynujący :) Przepraszam za konieczność czekania! Ja również najchętniej wrzucałabym nowe rozdziały codziennie, tak mnie korci, by jak najszybciej zapoznać Was z tym fanfikiem! Niestety tłumaczenie dalekie jest jeszcze od ukończenia, więc wolę robić aktualki rzadziej, ale regularnie i bez przerw :]

22Agusss: Dziękuję bardzo :) Przerwy w komentowaniu rozumiem aż za dobrze – brak czasu i tysiące innych rzeczy skutecznie nam w tym przeszkadzają... Bardzo mi jednak miło, że wróciłaś :D Remus jest tu, wydaje mi się, bardzo kanoniczny; mam nadzieję, że jego charakterystyka i relacje z Harrym nikogo nie zawiodą :)

MadWoman98: Cieszę się, że tak sądzisz :] Kiedy go czytałam w ramach autobetowania, wydał mi się nieco dziwny (czy raczej dziwnie przetłumaczony), ale dobrze, że tego nie widać ;)

Freja:Tak, myślę, że Remus ma do Harry'ego najnormalniejsze podejście ze wszystkich członków Zakonu (i innych dorosłych takoż). Szczerze mówiąc Harry nie jest w tym opowiadaniu do końca kanoniczny; jest o wiele spokojniejszy, bardziej cichy niż Harry książkowy. Mnie bardzo przypadła do gustu taka charakteryzacja, ale nie wiem, czy Was również to przekona... Mam nadzieję, że tak – a jeśli nie, to fabuła okaże się dość wciągająca, by i tak zachęcać Was do czytania :)

Miłej lektury!

**4. Warta**

Harry miał rację – bezpieczeństwo faktycznie było kłopotliwą kwestią. Na Privet Drive był chroniony przez niezliczone bariery i zaklęcia, których nawet nie był świadomy, nie wspominając już o ochronie, jaką zapewniała mu bliskość krewnych. Ta ochrona nie rozciągała się jednak na szpital Little Whinging, więc Remus, nie chcąc zostawiać Harry'ego bez opieki zbyt długo, pędem ruszył do domu Arabelli Figg. Voldemort i Śmierciożercy najprawdopodobniej nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że Harry opuścił Privet Drive, ale ostrożności nigdy zbyt wiele.

Remus nie miał wielkiego pola do manewru – rzucił jedynie kilka zaklęć monitorujących na salę Harry'ego, które w razie problemów powiadomią go o użyciu magii w jej obrębie; przede wszystkim jednak musiał powrócić do szpitala tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Miał nadzieję, że Kingsley'owi udało się już skontaktować z Albusem Dumbledore'em i poinformować go o wydarzeniach tego dnia; Remus byłby o wiele spokojniejszy, gdyby wiedział, że jego były dyrektor osobiście zajął się ochroną chłopca.

Tym razem nie zaskoczyło Arabelli, kiedy Remus wszedł do jej domu tylnymi drzwiami i wszedł do salonu, choć i tym razem działał w pośpiechu.

- Jak się czuje Harry?

Lupin klęknął przy kominku, ale zanim rzucił proszek Fiuu w płomienie, odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

- Lepiej. Obudził się jakąś godzinę temu; wciąż jest jeszcze osłabiony, ale wkrótce dojdzie do siebie.

Arabella wyraźnie się zawahała, zanim zadała następne pytanie.

- Czy powiedział ci, dlaczego to zrobił?

Pytanie-klucz; Remus mógł się tylko domyślać, ile razy zadawali je sobie wtajemniczeni w sprawę członkowie Zakonu w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin.

- Był dość zdziwiony, kiedy go o to zapytałem. Powiedział, że próbował uwarzyć dla siebie eliksir nasenny i nie zorientował się, że kompletnie go spaprał.

Lupin widział, że Arabella chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale wyraz jego oczu ją powstrzymał.

- Czy Albus się odzywał? Martwię się trochę o ochronę Harry'ego w szpitalu – chciałbym tam jak najszybciej wrócić.

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, ale Kingsley zgłosił się niedługo po tym, jak wyszedłeś, i powiedział, że skontaktowanie się z dyrektorem może zająć nieco czasu. Mam zawiadomić Kwaterę Główną, że Harry się obudził? - spytała i zaśmiała się, kiedy ujrzała wyraz twarzy Remusa. - Widzę przecież, że spieszy ci się do szpitala; chłopiec na pewno będzie bezpieczniejszy, jeśli będziesz go pilnować ty, a nie taki charłak jak ja.

Mężczyzna wstał i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

- Byłoby świetnie, gdybyś mogła to zrobić. Powiedz im, że Harry jest przytomny i żeby jak najszybciej dotarli do Albusa i przysłali go tutaj. Na razie rzuciłem na szpitalny pokój Harry'ego tylko proste zaklęcia monitorujące; byłbym spokojniejszy, gdyby oprócz mnie pilnował go też jakiś inny czarodziej.

- Nie ma problemu, Remus.

Lupin pochylił się i z kolejnym uśmiechem pocałował ją w policzek.

- Dzięki, Bella.

Kobieta zarumieniła się i żartobliwie trzepnęła go przez głowę.

- Młody człowieku, dobrze ci radzę – nie marnuj swoich czarów na taką starą kobietę jak ja! A teraz zmykaj.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, Remus wyszedł ogrodowymi drzwiami i aportował się z powrotem do szpitala.

* * *

To nie był najlepszy dzień dla Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor Hogwartu potrafił zazwyczaj dostrzec pozytywny aspekt niemal każdej sytuacji i nawet teraz, kiedy Voldemort znów odzyskał siły, a czarodziejski świat pogrążony był w przedwojennym chaosie, starał się nie zmieniać tego nastawienia. Ale nawet Albus Dumbledore miał swoją granicę wytrzymałości i właśnie dzisiaj ją przekroczył. Od wczesnych godzin rannych siedział w jednym z gabinetów w Ministerstwie Magii i próbował wytłumaczyć kompletnie bezradnemu, przepracowanemu, a przede wszystkim upartemu ministrowi Korneliuszowi Knotowi najlepszy w obecnej sytuacji plan działania. Teraz za oknem zapadał już zmierzch i Dumbledore'owi przychodziła na myśl spora liczba miejsc, w których wolałby obecnie być. Niestety, chociaż Knot w końcu zmiękł i przyznał otwarcie, że Voldemort powrócił, nie chciał działać zgodnie ze wszystkimi wytycznymi dyrektora i przez ostatnie dwie godziny rozmowa tkwiła w impasie. Dumbledore był więc niemal wdzięczny, kiedy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do gabinetu zajrzała trzydziestokilkuletnia ciemnowłosa sekretarka.

- Panie ministrze, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale pan Shacklebolt z korpusu aurorów mówi, że musi koniecznie porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

- Wyraźnie prosiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać, Cynthio!

Sekretarka oblała się rumieńcem i cofnęła nieco.

- Wiem, proszę pana, ale pan Shacklebolt stara się dotrzeć do profesora Dumbledore'a już od kilku godzin i muszę przyznać, że robi się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Prosił, żeby przekazać panu dyrektorowi, że to pilne i dotyczy Harry'ego Pottera.

Zanim Knot zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Dumbledore wstał z fotela; Nie tylko cieszył się z wymówki, by zakończyć to bezowocne spotkanie z ministrem, ale i porządnie zaniepokoił informacją przekazaną przez sekretarkę. Jeśli Kingsley przez dłuższy czas próbował się z nim skontaktować twierdząc, że sprawa jest poważna, to _była_ poważna.

- Korneliuszu, nie będziesz miał chyba nic przeciwko przełożeniu tego spotkania na jutrzejsze popołudnie; jak widzisz, wzywają mnie inne obowiązki.

Nie czekając na przytaknięcie zdumionego ministra, Dumbledore minął sekretarkę i wyszedł z gabinetu. Na korytarzu ruszył w jego stronę Kingsley Shacklebolt z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy.

- Wreszcie, Albusie! Już myślałem, że będę musiał rzucić kilka zaklęć oszałamiających, żeby się do ciebie dostać.

Ruszył w kierunku windy, która sprowadzi ich do kominków w atrium; dyrektor zrównał się z nim.

- Czemu mnie szukałeś, Kingsley? Sekretarka powiedziała, że chodzi o Harry'ego; czy coś mu się stało?

Auror nie chciał wyjaśniać całej sytuacji w biegu, ani tym bardziej stojąc w kolejce do windy lub kominka, więc rozejrzał się w prawo i lewo, by mieć pewność, że są w korytarzu sami – ostrożności nigdy za wiele – i zatrzymał się przy oknie.

- Tak. Dziś rano Arabella skontaktowała się z Kwaterą Główną; była dość przerażona, szczerze mówiąc. Powiedziała, że włączyły się te alarmy, które oznaczają, że Potter opuścił bariery ochronne wokół swojego domu.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, ale nie przerwał mu. Harry'emu nie zabroniono opuszczać Privet Drive, ale kiedy to robił, zawsze miał go na oku któryś z członków Zakonu (z czego chłopiec nie zdawał sobie sprawy) – nie mogli pozwolić, by go teraz zaatakowano. Kingsley mówił dalej.

- Natychmiast użyła tego urządzenia śledzącego, które jej dałeś, po czym powiedziała nam, że Potter jest w szpitalu Little Whinging. Alastor wysłał Remusa, żeby sprawdził, co się stało.

Dumbledore zdziwił się w duchu, że mężczyzna wziął na siebie to zadanie; oprócz wzrastającego niepokoju o Harry'ego poczuł radość, że Remus przynajmniej na jakiś czas wyrwał się ze swojego letargu, bo naprawdę martwił się o swojego byłego ucznia. Kingsley wciąż mówił.

- Najpierw wyglądało na to, że Potter próbował się otruć; Remus skontaktował się z Kwaterą Główną i poprosił, by do szpitala przysłano Snape'a. Wtedy właśnie zacząłem cię szukać, ale te nieszczęsne sekretarki nie powiedziały mi nawet, na którym piętrze przebywasz, inaczej już wcześniej próbowałbym cię wyciągnąć z tego spotkania. Snape powiedział, że podał Potterowi antidotum, a jakąś godzinę temu zgłosiła się Arabella z nowymi wiadomościami od Remusa; znów jest z Potterem w szpitalu, a że wygląda na to, że będzie musiał tam spędzić noc, prosi, by ktoś dodatkowo stał na warcie na zewnątrz budynku.

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że _wyglądało na to_, że Harry próbował się otruć?

Kingsley wzruszył ramionami.

- Potter najwyraźniej powiedział Remusowi, że nie chciał przyrządzić trucizny, tylko eliksir nasenny, ale mu się nie udało; tak przynajmniej mówi Arabella.

- Kto jest teraz z Harrym?

- Remus do niego wrócił, a skoro poprosił o wsparcie na wypadek, gdyby o całej sprawie dowiedział się ktoś niepowołany, wysłałem tam Artura i Mundungusa; Dung udaje bezdomnego pijaka czekającego na zgarnięcie przez opiekę socjalną i pilnuje wejścia do szpitala. Artur jest przebrany za elektryka i obserwuje tylne wyjście. Bardzo go ucieszyła ta misja – mówił coś o pstryczkach... nie, zaraz, to było coś innego... o wtyczkach, tak, o kolekcji wtyczek, ale szczerze mówiąc nie zrozumiałem, o co mu chodzi. Remus na wszelki wypadek rzucił jeszcze zaklęcia monitorujące, więc gdyby wszystko inne nawaliło, w razie potrzeby dowiemy się o tym natychmiast i będziemy mogli ruszyć na pomoc.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

- Doskonale, to powinno na razie wystarczyć. Wyruszę tam, jak tylko będę mógł, i sprawdzę, jak jeszcze można zabezpieczyć to miejsce. Być może będziemy mieli szczęście i Harry zostanie wypuszczony już jutro rano.

Kingsley skinął krótko głową Dumbledore'owi i ruszył korytarzem ku windzie, którą zamierzał zjechać do atrium, a tam skorzystać z sieci Fiuu, by zrobić to, o co poprosił go dyrektor. Stary czarodziej stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, po czym wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i z lekkim wahaniem aportował się; na terenie Ministerstwa obowiązywał co prawda zakaz aportacji, ale Dumbledore uznał, że to o wiele szybszy sposób przemieszczania się, niż podróż za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Korzystając z niej najprawdopodobniej natknąłby się na ludzi, którzy tylko opóźniliby jego wyjście. Korneliusz z pewnością nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu małemu naruszeniu prawa, a Dumbledore ten jeden raz postanowił wykorzystać swoją reputację i szacunek, jakim obdarzali go pracownicy Ministerstwa, w większości jego byli uczniowie. Na pewno nie zostanie aresztowany.

Dyrektor aportował się na tej samej wąskiej alejce po przeciwnej stronie szpitala, którą kilka razy wykorzystał już tego dnia Remus. Zrobił krok w stronę głównej ulicy, ale zatrzymał się i z małym, wesołym uśmiechem znów wyciągnął różdżkę – nie da się ukryć, że jego ciemnoniebieskie szaty raczej rzucały się w oczy. Albus Dumbledore nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w mugolskich ubraniach, ale jedno szybkie zaklęcie zmieniło jego ekstrawagancki strój w coś bardziej odpowiedniego w obecnej sytuacji; nie były to całkowicie mugolskie ubrania i wciąż bardziej przypominały czarodziejskie szaty, niż cokolwiek innego, ale dzięki zaklęciu maskującemu dyrektor miał pewność, że nikt nie zauważy w jego stroju nic niezwykłego. Mężczyzna schował różdżkę i opuścił alejkę.

Pierwszą osobą, którą Dumbledore zauważył po wejściu do szpitalnej recepcji, był siedzący na jednym z krzeseł Mundungus Fletcher; mężczyzna najmniejszym gestem nie zdradził, że rozpoznaje dyrektora Hogwartu. Na ustach Dumbledore'a pojawił się skonsternowany uśmiech, kiedy stary czarodziej zauważył niespokojne spojrzenia, jakie siedząca za kontuarem pielęgniarka co chwila rzucała Dungowi; ten członek Zakonu bez wątpienia idealnie nadawał się do udawania mugolskiego bezdomnego – musiał tylko zamienić swoje sponiewierane szaty na równie sponiewierane spodnie i koszulę; fakt, że nie musiał się prawie wcale starać, by tak wyglądać, był nieco niepokojący. Dyrektor podszedł do kontuaru i uśmiechnął się czarująco.

- Dzień dobry, panienko; poinformowano mnie, że dziś rano przywieziono tu Harry'ego Pottera – czy może mi pani powiedzieć, w której leży sali?

Pielęgniarka uniosła głowę i przez chwilę taksowała go wzrokiem, po czym wskazała ręką korytarz.

- Prosto tędy, na końcu korytarza w prawo. Pokój pana Pottera ma numer sto pięć – to drugie drzwi po lewej stronie.

- Dziękuję, panienko.

Dumbledore ruszył w kierunku wskazanym przez kobietę, ale omal nie minął sali sto pięć, kiedy przechodził obok niej pierwszy raz. Mógłby przysiąc, że ostatnim numerem, który mijał, był numer sto trzy, ale już w następnej chwili stał przed numerem sto siedem. Stary czarodziej pokręcił głową, odwrócił się i skupił z całych sił na znalezieniu właściwego pomieszczenia. Drzwi w pierwszym momencie wydawały się jakby zamglone i dyrektor zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem, że Remus musiał rzucić na pokój Harry'ego zaklęcie prywatności. Mógł się tego spodziewać po swoim byłym uczniu, bo wiedział, jak bardzo młodszy mężczyzna troszczy się o chłopca i jego bezpieczeństwo – najlepszym na to dowodem był fakt, że jego czary w pierwszym momencie oszukały nawet dyrektora Hogwartu.

Dumbledore zapukał do drzwi, odczekał chwilę i cicho je otworzył na wypadek, gdyby Harry spał. Nie od razu zauważył łóżko zajmowane przez chłopca – pierwszą osobą, jaką dostrzegł, był Remus stojący przed tym łóżkiem z ręką zaciśniętą na schowanej przy pasku spodni różdżce, gotów w każdej chwili ją wyciągnąć. Kiedy mężczyzna zauważył, kto wszedł do sali, odprężył się i odsunął na bok.

- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś tak szybko, Albusie.

- Gdyby Kingsley'owi udało się wcześniej ze mną skontaktować, byłbym tu jeszcze szybciej. Dzień dobry, Harry – jak się czujesz?

Stary czarodziej stanął przy łóżku i obrzucił wzrokiem aparaturę, której lekarze jeszcze nie zabrali, jednak zauważył również, że skóra chłopca ma dość zdrowy odcień, a on sam wygląda na rozbudzonego i czujnego.

- Dobrze, proszę pana, dziękuję; przepraszam, jeśli sprawiam kłopot.

- Nie martw się teraz o to – najważniejsze, że dochodzisz do siebie. Czy lekarze powiedzieli już, kiedy możesz być stąd wypisany?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wcześniej stwierdzili, że chcą mnie tu zatrzymać na noc, a jeśli nic się nie zmieni, wypuszczą mnie najprawdopodobniej jutro rano.

- To dobre wieści - westchnął dyrektor. - Ale na wszelki wypadek i tak musimy umieścić w tym miejscu więcej zaklęć ochraniających na tę noc. Nie sądzę, by coś się miało wydarzyć, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony – i widzę, że Remus wyszedł z tego samego założenia. Powiem Mundungusowi, żeby rzucił na siebie lekkie zaklęcie maskujące; teraz zbyt rzuca się w oczy gościom w recepcji. Porozmawiam też z Arturem. To i dodatkowe bariery ochronne powinno w zupełności wystarczyć. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, Harry?

- Nie, profesorze, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję - chłopiec pokręcił głową. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Remusa.

- Zostaniesz tu na noc?

Lupin natychmiast przytaknął, ale zaskoczona mina Harry'ego powiedziała dyrektorowi, że mężczyzna nie zdradził się wcześniej z tym zamiarem.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Martwiłem się tylko, że w razie jakichś komplikacji nie powinienem być tu sam – dlatego poprosiłem pana o przybycie.

- I słusznie. Teraz jednak ochrona powinna być dostateczna. Zaraz rzucę zaklęcia zabezpieczające i porozmawiam z naszymi przyjaciółmi. Harry, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, daj mi znać; jeśli nie, Remus dopilnuje, byś bezpiecznie powrócił do domu swoich krewnych, kiedy zostaniesz stąd wypuszczony. Remusie, skontaktuję się z tobą najpóźniej jutro po południu – nie wiem, ile czasu zajmie mi spotkanie z ministrem. Dobrej nocy, Harry; postaraj się wrócić do zdrowia, dobrze?

Chłopiec znów kiwnął głową.

- Tak. Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

Dumbledore skinął na pożegnanie Lupinowi i wyszedł z sali zamykając za sobą drzwi. Remus znów usiadł na swoim krześle obok łóżka Harry'ego, a gdy to zrobił, zauważył, że chłopiec bawi się nerwowo rogiem swojego koca.

- Co się dzieje, Harry?

Nastolatek przygryzł wargę, ale spojrzał na niego.

- Nie musi pan tu zostawać. Na pewno ma pan coś lepszego do roboty, niż spędzić całą noc na niewygodnym krześle przy moim łóżku.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- To żaden problem – oczywiście o ile ty nie będziesz czuł się zakłopotany moją obecnością tutaj. Poza tym nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru spędzić całej nocy siedząc na tym krześle – ostatecznie coś zostało mi w głowie po siedmiu latach nauki Transmutacji.

- Dziękuję - słowa były ledwo słyszalne, ale Remus wychwycił je swoim czułym słuchem i uśmiechnął się do nieśmiałego chłopca. Usadowił się wygodniej na swoim krześle i zaczął rozmyślać o tym, o czym rozmawiali z Harrym, zanim przyszedł Dumbledore.


	5. Konspiracja

Rome: Bardzo się cieszę – zależy mi, by opisy w tym tłumaczeniu były plastyczne, że tak powiem :) Ja do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że Jo zdecydowała się zabić ich wszystkich: Syriusza, Remusa i Severusa; postawiła sobie za punkt honoru wykończyć całe pokolenie Huncwotów czy co...?

Cethyl: Czeeeść! :D Bardzo mi miło, że postanowiłaś się odezwać :) Dziękuję za miłe słowa! Cieszę się, że nowe tłumaczenie się podoba; uważam, że jego fabuła jest zdecydowanie bardziej oryginalna niż Dar Zasłony, a najlepsza jego część jeszcze przed nami, zapewniam ;) Janusa nie będzie dużo, ale jest na pewno ciekawym dodatkiem. Dzięki za wskazanie literówki – już poprawiona :]

Cassie: Tak, ten rozdział był jakby przerwą we właściwej akcji; obawiam się, że czasem będziemy mieli z takimi rozdziałami do czynienia, ale w dłuższych fanfikach nie da się ich chyba uniknąć :) Remus nie zawiedzie, obiecuję! Jest tutaj właściwie głównym bohaterem :3

Zapraszam do czytania :)

**5. Konspiracja**

Harry nigdy nie podejrzewał, że świadomość, iż po przebudzeniu nie jest się samemu, może być tak pokrzepiająca; w Hogwarcie, rzecz jasna, dzielił dormitorium z czterema kolegami, ale ich obecność była czymś zupełnie innym, niż obecność kogoś, kto siedział przy jego łóżku i robił to, ponieważ troszczył się i martwił o niego. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry musiał siłą powstrzymać łzy cisnące mu się do oczu, gdy po przebudzeniu ujrzał Remusa siedzącego przy małym stoliku stojącym w sali i uśmiechającego się do niego, kiedy zauważył, że chłopiec już nie śpi – a to wszystko dlatego, że w pierwszej chwili pomyślał o Syriuszu, który odszedł – na zawsze; Harry był pewien, że gdyby jego ojciec chrzestny wciąż żył, to właśnie on siedziałby przy nim w szpitalu, jeśli miałby taką możliwość... ale już nigdy nie będzie miał takiej szansy. Syriusz obiecał ojcu chłopca, że będzie się nim opiekował, gdyby z Harrym było coś nie tak – wspieranie chrześniaka było jego cholernym zadaniem! Ale zamiast tego wpadł za Zasłonę i dał się zabić... i Harry już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy.

Kiedy jednak Remus spojrzał na niego, a jego uśmiech zamarł nieco na widok miny chłopca, Harry szybko odsunął od siebie te myśli; obwinianie Syriusza za śmierć, jaką sobie zgotował, było jego głównym zajęciem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, ale ani nie przyniosło żadnych efektów, ani tym bardziej nie zwróciło mu ojca chrzestnego – sprawiło tylko, że wszyscy zaczęli martwić się o niego jeszcze bardziej. Harry i bez tego był już dla nich wystarczającym ciężarem – nie musiał koronować tego beczeniem jak małe dziecko.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. Jak się czujesz?

Chłopiec usiadł prosto na łóżku i wzruszył ramionami.

- Całkiem nieźle, dziękuję; chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, jestem głodny.

Remus uśmiechnął się i złożył gazetę, którą czytał. Mógł się bez problemu domyślić, że Harry ma ochotę coś zjeść; wciąż doskonale pamiętał surową twarz pielęgniarki, która z całą stanowczością stwierdziła, że nie, Harry'emu nie wolno jeść niczego o godzinie wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem, bez względu na to, jak był głodny. Obu czarodziejom strasznie przypominała w tym momencie panią Pomfrey. Kobieta była zła najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że przeszła obok drzwi do sali chłopca cztery razy, zanim zauważyła drzwi, i w żaden sposób nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć.

Zaklęcie prywatności rzucone przez Remusa uchroniło ich jednak w nocy przed wszelkimi niepożądanymi gośćmi, więc Harry nie zamierzał narzekać. Z pewnością ciężko byłoby wytłumaczyć pielęgniarce ze zmiany nocnej, gdzie podział się stolik, skąd wzięło się w sali drugie łóżko i dlaczego spał w nim Remus, nawet we śnie trzymający kurczowo w dłoni kawałek drewna, w którym żaden mugol nie rozpoznałby różdżki. Mężczyzna zdjął więc zaklęcie z pokoju dopiero kiedy wstał rano, po czym pojawił się w holu wejściowym, by porozmawiać z Mundungusem i Arturem – i udać, że dopiero przybył, by znów zobaczyć się z Harrym; lekarze i pielęgniarki nie musieli wiedzieć, że bez pozwolenia spędził na oddziale całą noc.

- Twoje śniadanie powinno zaraz przybyć; właściwie zastanawiałem się przed chwilą, co mogło zatrzymać pielęgniarkę, skoro jeszcze się tu nie pojawiła. Zdjąłem zaklęcie prywatności, więc nie powinna mieć już problemu ze znalezieniem drzwi.

- No cóż, pani Pomfrey na pewno nie pozwoliłaby pacjentowi spać dłużej, niż do siódmej rano.

Remus zaśmiał się.

- Nie, na pewno nie; ale jest dopiero wpół do ósmej, a powiem ci szczerze, że mugolskie pielęgniarki nie są chyba lepsze. Kiedy zjesz, porozmawiamy z twoim lekarzem na temat tego, kiedy będziesz mógł stąd wyjść.

Harry pokiwał głową, ale humor natychmiast mu się pogorszył. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, wcale nie czekał z niecierpliwością na opuszczenie szpitala; z tego, co powiedział wczoraj wieczorem Dumbledore, wyjście stąd oznaczało powrót do Dursleyów, a bez problemu domyślał się, jakie go tam czeka powitanie. Ostatecznie jego krewni musieli go przywieźć do szpitala i otwarcie przyznać się, że mają z nim coś wspólnego! Być może sąsiedzi widzieli ich nawet ciągnących go nieprzytomnego do samochodu? To oznaczało, że Dursleyowie nie będą do niego przychylnie nastawieni i zrobią wszystko, by do reszty popsuć jego wakacje. Harry nie zamierzał łudzić się, że profesor Lupin może go zabrać z Privet Drive... po prostu nie zamierzał.

Jeśli jednak było coś, czego chłopiec musiał się jeszcze nauczyć o swoim byłym nauczycielu, to była to jego niezwykła spostrzegawczość. Siedem lat bliskiej przyjaźni z Jamesem Nie-Jestem-Zakochany-W-Lily-Evans Potterem i Syriuszem Nie-Mam-Żadnego-Problemu-I-Odczep-Się Blackiem nauczyło go odczytywać nastroje ludzi, nawet gdy oni sami nie chcieli o nich mówić. Wstał i przysunął swoje krzesło do łóżka Harry'ego, po czym znów na nim usiadł. Chłopiec nie patrzył na niego.

- W porządku – co się dzieje, Harry?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i przez moment błądził wzrokiem po ścianach, zanim niepewnie spojrzał w oczy Remusowi.

- Jeśli mnie stąd wypuszczą... będę – będę musiał wrócić do Dursleyów, prawda?

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Zgadza się; a co, nie odpowiada ci ten pomysł?

Harry wznów wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie. Tylko się zastanawiałem, wie pan? Weasleyowie powiedzieli, że mógłbym spędzić z nimi trochę czasu, więc pomyślałem sobie... cóż, że może teraz byłby na to dobry moment. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji napisać do Rona, ale myślę, że to całkiem niezły pomysł, nie sądzi pan?

Jedną z cech, które czyniły z Remusa tak świetnego nauczyciela, była zdolność bezbłędnego wykrywania kłamstw – a Harry był jednym z najbardziej żałosnych kłamczuchów, jakich mężczyzna kiedykolwiek spotkał.

- Okej, Harry; wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego zapytałeś, czy musisz wrócić do Dursleyów – ale tym razem powiedz prawdę.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z miną dziecka przyłapanego na podbieraniu łakoci; Remus starał się nadać swojej twarzy zachęcający wyraz, ale Harry i tak nie odpowiedział. W końcu Lupin przerwał ciszę.

- Posłuchaj, Harry, wiem, że twoja ciotka i wuj nie są najmilszymi ludźmi na świecie – wczoraj rozmawiałem z nimi przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut i wystarczy mi to na długi czas; jeśli jednak coś jest faktycznie nie tak, musisz mi o tym powiedzieć, inaczej nie będę w stanie ci pomóc.

Chłopiec nadal milczał.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić do Dursleyów?

Harry po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami gestem typowym dla nastolatków.

- Nie wiem. Po prostu nie chcę.

- Nigdy nie pisałeś, że masz jakiekolwiek problemy. Czy mogę w takim razie założyć, że nie dzieje się nic konkretnie złego? Czy Dursleyowie dobrze cię traktują, czy chodzi o coś zupełnie innego? Czy ubliżają ci albo znęcają się nad tobą w inny sposób?

W głos Remusa wkradło się zaniepokojenie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry najprawdopodobniej nie powiedziałby nikomu, gdyby coś takiego rzeczywiście miało miejsce. _Merlinie, nie pozwól, by działo się właśnie to, proszę!_ Kiedy tak czekał na odpowiedź Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że sytuacja nie była tak zła, jak się obawiał, zaczął pocierać wierzch prawej dłoni. Chłopiec pokręcił jednak głową.

- Nie, nie dzieje się nic w tym stylu. Nie biją mnie ani nic – to nie tak.

Remus wstał z krzesła i usiadł na materacu obok Harry'ego, nie chcąc pozwolić, by chłopiec zamknął się w sobie teraz, kiedy był już tak bliski wyrzucenia z siebie tego, co go trapiło.

- O co chodzi, Harry? - zapytał delikatnie.

- Nie wiem, panie profesorze. Oni... ja już po prostu nie chcę tam dłużej być, to wszystko. Oni... im na mnie w ogóle nie zależy, wie pan? Przedtem specjalnie mnie to nie obchodziło i cieszyłem się, kiedy zostawiali mnie w spokoju; ale teraz... - chłopiec wziął głęboki wdech i przygryzł nerwowo wargę, zanim kontynuował. - Teraz po prostu nie mogę tego dłużej znieść; potrzebuję kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać i chciałbym przebywać z ludźmi, którym nie jestem tak obojętny. Może wtedy te koszmary wreszcie się skończą? Po prostu nie chcę tam wracać.

Pierś Remusa ścisnęła się boleśnie, kiedy patrzył na chłopca. Powinien wiedzieć, że Harry nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze ze śmiercią Syriusza – powinien był się domyślić!

- Czemu nikomu o tym nie napisałeś?

- Nie chciałem nikogo martwić; wszyscy macie na głowie wystarczająco dużo zajęć. Pomyślałem tylko, że jeśli zapytam Weasleyów, to może pozwolą mi przyjechać do Nory.

Remus wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją na ramieniu Harry'ego tak, by chłopiec spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Wiesz chyba, dlaczego to takie ważne, byś został ze swoimi krewnymi? Tam jesteś najbezpieczniejszy, Harry.

- Jeśli Voldemort naprawdę jest tak silny, jak sądzę, że jest, nie istnieje już żadne bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mógłbym się przed nim ukryć.

Remus obserwował Harry'ego przez dłuższy moment; widział ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami, zmartwienie rysujące się zmarszczkami na jego czole i apatyczny, zobojętniały wyraz jego zielonych tęczówek. Widać było, że zwierzenie się nauczycielowi z tego, co go gnębiło, wymagało od niego sporo wysiłku, i gdyby tylko mógł, pewnie nadal dusiłby w sobie te wszystkie problemy... tak, jak miał to w zwyczaju robić Remus. W tym momencie mężczyzna po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowił postąpić wbrew poleceniom Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jeszcze raz ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, po czym wstał z łóżka.

- W porządku. Kiedy przyjdzie pielęgniarka zjedz śniadanie, a potem poczekaj na doktora; jeśli powie, że możesz wyjść ze szpitala już dzisiaj, pomyślimy o czymś. Pójdę porozmawiać z Mundungusem – on będzie chyba odpowiednią osobą do tego wszystkiego; nie chciałbym jednak, żeby Artur się o tym dowiedział.

Ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał raczej do siebie, gdyż już odwracał się do drzwi, ale Harry i tak je usłyszał.

- Profesorze?

Remus odwrócił się tam, gdzie stał, trzymając rękę na klamce.

- Może przestaniesz już nazywać mnie profesorem, Harry? Mów mi Remus, dobrze?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Remusie, mogę wrócić do Dursleyów, jeśli muszę; to znaczy niespecjalnie mi się podoba ten pomysł, ale nie chcę, żeby ktoś miał kłopoty tylko dlatego, że nie chcę tam spędzić reszty lata.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Jestem Huncwotem, Harry, i kłopoty to moja specjalność. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mi ich brakowało przez ostatnie lata! Poza tym zamierzam tylko porozmawiać z Dungiem – nie zamierzam pakować nikogo w prawdziwe kłopoty, ze mną i tobą włącznie. Obiecuję.

Kiedy jednak Remus zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie był do końca pewien, czy nie okłamał nastolatka; jeśli jednak wpakuje się w tarapaty przez to, co zamierzał zrobić, to Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Poza tym to na pewno nie będą poważne kłopoty – pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, jakaś uszczypliwa uwaga Severusa – których i tak musiał regularnie wysłuchiwać – a najważniejsze było to, by wydostać Harry'ego z Privet Drive, jeśli faktycznie nie był w stanie dłużej tam mieszkać – a wczorajsze wydarzenia były na to najlepszym dowodem.

Z tą nieco podnoszącą na duchu myślą Remus wyruszył na poszukiwania Mundungusa; kiedy nie było akurat pod ręką nic do przemycania, mężczyzna był wdzięczny za każdy inny typ rozrywki, i chociaż był jednym z bardziej szemranych typów, jakich Lupin poznał w swoim życiu, był też godny zaufania. Remus był pewien, że może na nim polegać nawet w tak ważnej sprawie, jak los Harry'ego.

Fletcher wciąż wałęsał się po recepcji szpitala, kiedy Remus wyszedł z korytarza. Pielęgniarka nie zwracała już na niego uwagi, zapewne dzięki zaklęciu maskującemu, które na siebie rzucił. I bez niego jednak znaczna większość mugoli nie poświęciłaby mężczyźnie więcej uwagi, niż krótkie spojrzenie z ukosa, po którym natychmiast by o nim zapomnieli. O Mundungusie Fletcherze można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nieostrożność na pewno nie była jedną z nich, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziła jego własna skóra. Co do innych spraw... no cóż, po jakimś czasie można się było do niego przyzwyczaić.

Kiedy Remus wszedł do holu i kiwnął głową, Dung wstał z krzesła i ruszył za nim na zewnątrz. Gdy opuścili izbę przyjęć i ruszyli wąską ścieżką do małego ogrodu na tyłach budynku, w którym pacjenci mogli urządzać sobie krótkie spacery podczas pobytu w szpitalu, Lupin zaczął mówić.

- Chyba potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Dung.

Jego towarzysz wzruszył ramionami i szedł dalej. Często słyszał te słowa od różnych ludzi, ale nie spodziewał się ich z ust Remusa, więc ogarnęła go ciekawość.

- To jednak dość skomplikowane – i wbrew poleceniom Albusa - kontynuował Lupin; Fletcher skrzywił się nieco.

- To zupełnie nie w twoim stylu, Remus.

- Chodzi o Harry'ego.

- Co z nim?

- Nie sądzę, żeby pozostawienie go po raz kolejny w domu jego krewnych było dobrym pomysłem. Właściwie jestem przekonany, że wyrządziłoby mu to większą krzywdę, niż usprawiedliwiałaby dbałość o jego bezpieczeństwo.

Dung zatrzymał się i zaczął przetrząsać swoje kieszenie. Po kilku chwilach wyciągnął krótkiego papierosa własnej roboty, wsadził go w usta i podpalił zapałką. Zaciągnął się głęboko parę razy, wydmuchując kółka zielonego dymu w kierunku zasnutego chmurami nieba, po czym w końcu spojrzał na Remusa.

- Gdzie w takim razie chcesz go zabrać?

- Na Grimmauld Place - odparł Lupin. Mundungus nie okazał najmniejszego zdziwienia, zmrużył jedynie oczy jakby w zamyśleniu.

- I chcesz pewnie, żebym zorganizował mu tam transport.

- Mniej więcej, tak. Powinno to być jednak łatwiejsze, niż w zeszłe wakacje; Harry już wie, gdzie to jest, więc odpada nam całe zamieszanie z eskortą. Potrzebowalibyśmy tylko świstoklika na dwie osoby, nakierowanego na Kwaterę Główną – ja mogę go załatwić – i kogoś, kto zlikwidowałby nasz ślad; tu właśnie jesteś mi potrzebny.

Dung pokiwał głową w zadumie.

- Jestem dobry w zacieraniu śladów.

- Dlatego właśnie to ciebie o to proszę. Nie ośmieliłbym się zabrać Harry'ego do Kwatery Głównej, gdybyśmy mieli zostawić za sobą ślad, po którym każdy mógłby nas wyśledzić. Nie chcę jednak, żebyś to robił, jeżeli nie jesteś pewien – ostatecznie możemy ściągnąć sobie przez to kłopoty na głowę.

Fletcher spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, w którym doskonale widać było, co myśli o kłopotach; nie była to kwestia, której poświęcał zbyt wiele uwagi.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak będzie dla dzieciaka lepiej?

- Dung, on próbował uwarzyć eliksir nasenny i prawie stracił przez to życie, a wszystko dlatego, że nie miał do kogo się zwrócić ze swoimi koszmarami. Jego krewni zauważyli to dopiero, gdy było już niemal za późno! Myślę, że wszystko będzie dla niego lepsze niż to.

- W takim razie wchodzę w to. Powiedz mi tylko, kiedy zamierzasz uruchomić świstoklik.

- Dziękuję ci - Remus kiwnął głową. - Dam ci znać jak tylko dowiem się czegoś od lekarza Harry'ego.

Wracając do pokoju chłopca Remus pozwolił, by jego myśli zajęły się analizą rozmowy z Mundungusem. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zgodzi się mu pomóc, ale i tak nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo wciągając do planu kogoś jeszcze. Gdyby nie był całkowicie pewien, że Harry'ego należy zabrać od wuja i ciotki, najprawdopodobniej w ogóle by tego nie zrobił, ale dwa ostatnie dni utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że bez względu na konsekwencje nie mógł z czystym sumieniem pozwolić, by chłopiec nadal przebywał na Privet Drive.

Już miał wejść do sali, ale drzwi otworzyły się akurat, gdy sięgał ręką do klamki. Mężczyzna, w którym rozpoznał lekarza widzianego dzień wcześniej, uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie jego twarz i odsunął się, by Remus mógł wejść do pomieszczenia. Lupin ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Harry jest już ubrany, a taca z resztkami śniadania stoi na stoliku obok łóżka. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie było go tak długo.

- Co powiedział doktor?

Harry uśmiechnął się i znów usiadł na łóżku.

- Że nie potrafi wytłumaczyć w jaki sposób mój stan tak się poprawił od wczoraj. Powiedział, że jeszcze czeka na wyniki jakichś testów, ale jeśli one też nic nie wykażą, będę mógł stąd wyjść!

- A nie wykażą, znając umiejętności Severusa. Kiedy lekarz będzie je miał?

- Powiedział, że za jakąś godzinę albo dwie.

Remus skinął głową i zamyślił się przez moment. Dung wciąż był w pobliżu, więc on powinien zorganizować świstoklik; zanim się tym jednak zajmie, musiał wiedzieć, że Harry zgadza się na jego plan.

- Harry, myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś wcześniej, i rozmawiałem z kimś. Nie uda nam się wysłać cię do Weasleyów w tak krótkim czasie, ale jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz wracać do wujostwa, możemy spróbować umieścić cię na Grimmauld Place. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce pojawią się tam również Ron i Hermiona.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wolałby znaleźć się w Norze, niż w domu swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale tym, co niepokoiło go najbardziej, był fakt, że słowa Remusa były dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co mówił dyrektor.

- Ale profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że powinienem wrócić do ciotki i wuja... Czy on o tym wie? Chyba nie chce, żebym trafił na Grimmauld Place, inaczej sam by mnie tam przeniósł.

Remus oparł się o stolik i skrzyżował ręce na piersi; tego właśnie się obawiał – niechęć Harry'ego do łamania zasad mogła przekreślić cały jego plan. Ale ten plan miał na celu dobro chłopca – trzeba tylko było mu to uświadomić.

- Tak, profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że powinienem odesłać cię z powrotem do twoich krewnych – głównie dlatego, że zależy mu na twoim bezpieczeństwie, jak sam stwierdził. Oczywiście chce również, żebyś czuł się dobrze, ale musisz zrozumieć, że dyrektor jest teraz bardzo zajęty. Ma na głowie wiele spraw, więc najbardziej zależy mu na twoim fizycznym bezpieczeństwie. Powiedziałeś jednak, że nie chcesz już dłużej mieszkać z Dursleyami, i rozumiem, dlaczego tak jest – a skoro jestem w stanie przenieść cię na Grimmauld Place, nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań, by tego nie robić. Kiedy już się tam dostaniesz, zawiadomię o wszystkim Albusa, potem powie się o wszystkim twoim krewnym i sprawa będzie załatwiona. Ostatecznie Grimmauld Place jest jednym z nielicznych bezpiecznych miejsc – jest obłożone zaklęciami obronnymi i doskonale chronione. Jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz dłużej zostać na Privet Drive, nie powinieneś martwić się o przyjazd do Londynu.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę i Remus widział, że chłopiec nie jest do końca przekonany; jeśli jednak chciał, by plan jego byłego nauczyciela wypalił, musiał to jednoznacznie powiedzieć. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu się odezwał.

- A nie będziesz miał kłopotów, jeśli zabierzesz mnie na Grimmauld Place?

Remus pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Byłeś tam przecież zeszłego lata; zawsze jest tam wystarczająco dużo ludzi, którzy mogą mieć na ciebie oko, a kiedy wytłumaczę Albusowi, dlaczego cię tam umieściłem, na pewno to zrozumie. On też się o ciebie troszczy, Harry – po prostu nie ma czasu, by porządnie to okazać. Dlatego właśnie staram się mu w tym pomóc.

Wreszcie Harry przytaknął.

- W porządku. Dziękuję ci.

- Nie ma za co, Harry. Muszę znów porozmawiać z Dungiem i będziemy niestety musieli skorzystać ze świstoklika; wiem, że ich nie lubisz, ale to jedyny sposób, by szybko i bezpiecznie dostać się na Grimmauld Place.

Harry znów pokiwał głową.

- Dobrze.

Remus uśmiechnął się do chłopca, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali. Kiedy lekarz da Harry'emu kartę wypisową ze wszystkimi poprawnymi wynikami – Remus ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpił – trzeba będzie zorganizować świstoklik i przygotować Mundungusa na zatarcie ich śladu. Świstokliki zostawiały za sobą magiczną sygnaturę, za którą mogli podążać ci czarodzieje, którzy wiedzieli, czego szukać, a Remus nie chciał ryzykować. Mundungus Fletcher był człowiekiem, który doskonale wiedział, jak znikać bez śladu – inaczej nie byłby w stanie uniknąć schwytania podczas bardziej nielegalnych kroków milowych swojej kariery.


	6. Kolizje

Cześć! Przed nami jeden z najdłuższych rozdziałów tego fanfika, więc kolejna aktualka dopiero w sobotę (przyszłą ;)); nie zamierzam jednak leniuchować – w następnym tygodniu mam aż dwa wolne dni, więc zamierzam przysiąść nad tłumaczeniem :)

Rome: Nasz kochany Remus... :) Harry jest na razie wyjątkowo spokojny, prawda? Mało to kanoniczne, ale zapewniam, że pan Potter jeszcze zdąży narozrabiać ;)

Cassie: Dziękuję :3 Myślę, że nowy rozdział nie rozczaruje – w "Kolizjach" zaczyna się właściwa akcja!

Cethyl: Zobaczymy, zobaczymy... ;) Cieszę się bardzo, że fabuła nie rozczarowuje :)

Miłej lektury!

**6. Kolizje**

Półtorej godziny później Harry został zwolniony ze szpitala; jego absolutnie zdezorientowany lekarz wciąż nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie tak nagłej poprawy stanu zdrowia chłopca, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko pozwolić mu wrócić do domu. W tym czasie Remus odbył kolejną rozmowę z Mundungusem, który miał zająć się pozostawionym przez nich śladem, gdy tylko użyją świstoklika. Czarodzieje uznali, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie wyruszenie z sali, w której nocował Harry, gdy tylko chłopiec zostanie oficjalnie zwolniony przez lekarza, więc Dung musiał po raz kolejny rzucić na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, by po ich zniknięciu niezauważonym dostać się do środka.

Świstoklik był dla Remusa największym problemem; mężczyzna był oczywiście w stanie stworzyć świstoklik ustawiony na podróż do Kwatery Głównej – rzecz w tym, że było to nielegalne. Świstokliki były wydawane przez Ministerstwo, a tworzenie ich bez wiedzy odpowiednich urzędników było zakazane. Z drugiej strony i tak nikt najprawdopodobniej nie zauważy tego małego wykroczenia – kontrola świstoklików miała przede wszystkim charakter prewencyjny, a jej źródeł należało szukać w mrocznych czasach Pierwszej Wojny; teraz prawo dotyczące tej kwestii w dużej mierze straciło już swój sens. Dopóki jakiś pracownik Ministerstwa nie przyłapie go na tworzeniu lub używaniu nielegalnego świstoklika, nie powinny go spotkać żadne konsekwencje – i to był właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których Remus postanowił nie wtajemniczać w swój mały plan Artura. Nie warto było obarczać go kolejnymi rozterkami, od których mogłoby go gryźć sumienie; już i tak przekazywał Zakonowi zbyt wiele służbowych informacji, by czuć się z tym dobrze, a Remus wiedział, że Artura cechuje wyjątkowa lojalność.

Kiedy więc przygotował świstoklik – paczkę po chrupkach kupioną w maszynie z przekąskami, stojącej w poczekalni szpitala – Remus wrócił do sali, w której czekał na niego Harry. Chłopiec uniósł głowę, kiedy jego były nauczyciel wszedł do środka; na jego twarzy gościło wyraźne zwątpienie.

- Ekhm, profesorze... to znaczy Remusie – co z moimi rzeczami? Wszystkie moje szkolne przybory wciąż są na Privet Drive, tak samo jak moje ubrania i cała reszta.

Kolejna skaza na planie, pomyślał Remus. Oczywiście, że rzeczy Harry'ego wciąż znajdowały się w domu jego krewnych – powinien był o tym pomyśleć! Na szczęście nie był to wielki problem.

- Masz rację – zapomniałem o tym. Najpierw zabiorę cię na Grimmauld Place i powiem profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, że się tam teraz znajdujesz. Ktoś i tak będzie musiał powiadomić twoich krewnych o tym, gdzie przebywasz; wtedy będzie można zabrać od nich twoje rzeczy.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Dobrze.

Na jego twarzy wciąż gościł wyraz niepewności, ale Remus wiedział, że tym razem jest to spowodowane perspektywą skorzystania ze świstoklika. Współczuł chłopcu, ale w tym momencie nijak nie mógł mu pomóc.

- Gotowy na podróż?

Harry przytaknął i podszedł do niego.

- Sam nastawiłem świstoklik i użyję go razem z tobą, więc nie musisz się niczym martwić. Wylądujemy w krzakach na małym skwerze niedaleko domu, żeby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Dung będzie na wszelki wypadek pilnował naszej drogi na Grimmauld Place, ale jakiekolwiek problemy są mało prawdopodobne. Ostrożności jednak nigdy za wiele, więc rzucę na nas obu zaklęcie maskujące, dobrze?

Harry przytaknął i Remus wycelował swoją różdżkę w jego głowę. Chłopiec poczuł te same chłodne łaskotki, które czuł poprzedniego lata w bardzo podobnych okolicznościach. Remus powtórzył tę czynność na sobie, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego paczkę po chrupkach.

- Gotowy?

- Tak.

Mężczyzna raczej poczuł niż zauważył, że Harry łapie świstoklik, i uniósł różdżkę.

- Pięć sekund opóźnienia po tym, jak aktywuję świstoklik. Trzymaj się!

Remus uderzył świstoklik czubkiem różdżki, ścisnął w dłoni paczuszkę i po kilku chwilach obaj czarodzieje ruszyli na Grimmauld Place.

Rzeczywiście wylądowali wśród zarośli na małym placyku, nieco po skosie od niewidocznego teraz numeru dwunastego. Remus szybko schował świstoklik do kieszeni. Jedynym dowodem ich przybycia był nagły szelest rododendronów, między którymi wylądowali, ale każdy przechodzień uznałby go za szelest wiatru lub coś podobnego. Remus wstał i strzepnął z szat kilka liści.

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak.

- Świetnie. Wejdźmy od razu do środka, co ty na to? Dopiero wtedy zdejmę z nas zaklęcie – tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Prawie nie widział nastolatka, więc położył mu rękę na ramieniu, by wiedzieć, dokąd idzie, i poprowadził go w kierunku przestrzeni między numerem jedenaście i trzynaście. Harry z zafascynowaniem obserwował, jak dom zdaje się materializować wprost z powietrza; widział to samo już w zeszłym roku, ale myśl, że cały budynek może po prostu zniknąć, a potem pojawić się ponownie, choć tak naprawdę wciąż jest w tym samym miejscu, była dla niego wręcz niewiarygodna. W świecie magii istniały pewne zjawiska, do których nigdy się nie przyzwyczai!

Kiedy tylko pojawił się numer dwanaście, Remus bez słowa poprowadził Harry'ego do drzwi wejściowych i wprowadził do środka. Chłopiec ciekaw był w duchu, dlaczego nie użyto świstoklika poprzednim razem, kiedy członkowie Zakonu sprowadzili go tutaj, ale nie miał odwagi o to zapytać.

Harry nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek wróci do tego miejsca – domu, w którym Syriusz dorastał, i w którym był zamknięty przez cały poprzedni rok. Chociaż chłopiec miał nieco czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do myśli o powrocie tutaj, nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy, kiedy znów przestąpił przez próg. Na szczęście pani Black najwidoczniej nie zauważyła, że ktoś przybył do jej domu, ponieważ wciąż panowała błoga cisza. Nikt nie musiał od razu po przybyciu przypominać Harry'emu o śmierci Syriusza, a już na pewno nie jego matka.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Remus zdjął z siebie i chłopca zaklęcie maskujące, po czym gestem wskazał schody prowadzące do kuchni.

- Najpierw coś zjedz, a potem zakwaterujemy cię w twoim starym pokoju, co ty na to? Jestem pewien, że ktoś jeszcze dziś po południu sprowadzi tu twoje rzeczy – może nawet zrobię to sam, kiedy tylko porozmawiam z dyrektorem.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę pójść z tobą, w końcu to moje rzeczy. Poza tym jestem już przyzwyczajony do ciotki i wuja.

Remus pokręcił głową.

- Nie – myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli tu zostaniesz. Sprowadzenie cię ze szpitala do Londynu za pomocą świstoklika to jedna rzecz, ale profesor Dumbledore urwie mi głowę, jeśli pozwolę ci podróżować po Wielkiej Brytanii bez odpowiedniej ochrony. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, ale to ważne ze względu na twoje bezpieczeństwo.

- Tak... rozumiem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę schodów, gdy nagle gdzieś nad nimi rozległy się kroki i z piętra wyżej zszedł na dół Severus Snape. Jego czarne jak węgiel oczy powędrowały od Remusa do Harry'ego i z powrotem, a twarz szybko wykrzywił taki gniew, jakiego chłopiec jeszcze nie widział u swojego nauczyciela.

- Zechciałbyś to wytłumaczyć, Lupin?

Remus zignorował go na chwilę i spokojnie odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Możesz poczekać na mnie na dole, Harry? Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

Harry nie bardzo miał na to ochotę, ale mimo to odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić do kuchni. W połowie drogi uznał jednak, że woli od razu dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Snape'owi aż tak przeszkadza jego obecność na Grimmauld Place, niż znów pozostawać w niewiedzy. Kiedy wyjrzał zza rogu, Snape stał przed Remusem i wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Lupin?

- O czym ty mówisz, Severusie?

- Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną! Co Potter tutaj robi? Sądziłem, że Albus był dość jednoznaczny, kiedy polecił ci oddać go z powrotem pod opiekę jego krewnych!

Poza Mistrza Eliksirów napędziłaby strachu większości ludzi znanych Harry'emu; mężczyzna stał tuż przed Remusem i spoglądał na niego groźnie, a jego prawa dłoń ściskała różdżkę, i chociaż zwisała na razie wzdłuż boku, w każdej chwili był gotów jej użyć. Remus jednak tylko patrzył na niego wyzywająco. Harry zorientował się nagle, że Lupin nie jest wcale o wiele niższy niż Snape; Mistrz Eliksirów był może o kilka centymetrów wyższy, ale w tym momencie bynajmniej nie górował nad Remusem – być może dlatego, że były nauczyciel Harry'ego wyglądał na bardziej wściekłego niż kiedykolwiek.

- Nie pozwolę, by Harry wrócił do Dursleyów.

Jego głos brzmiał czysto i pewnie, ale dłonie drżały nieco. Snape wybuchnął śmiechem.

- A od kiedy właściwie ta decyzja należy do ciebie?

- A od kiedy do Albusa?

Mistrz Eliksirów aż się zachłysnął i potrzebował chwili, by odzyskać równowagę. Harry zauważył, że Remus również wyciągnął różdżkę, ale na razie też trzymał ją opuszczoną.

- Wydaje mi się, że Albus ma na uwadze jedynie dobro Pottera, i do tej pory już wszyscy powinniśmy wiedzieć, że chłopak jest najbezpieczniejszy u krewnych, Lupin.

- A wydarzenia kilku ostatnich dni bez wątpienia to potwierdzają.

Chłopiec skrzywił się nieco słysząc te słowa; Remus bronił go w kwestii nieudanej próby uwarzenia eliksiru! Snape jednak natychmiast przerwał jego rozmyślania.

- Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że ten głupi chłopak prawie zabił się przez pomyłkę, wyręczając w tym zadaniu Czarnego Pana!

- Dokładnie o tym mówię – nawet krewni Harry'ego by o tym nie wiedzieli. Dursleyom na nim nie zależy, ale mnie tak. Właśnie dlatego go tu sprowadziłem: żeby coś takiego już się nie powtórzyło.

Snape pokręcił powoli głową i Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył, że Remus z całej siły zaciska na różdżce lewą rękę. Chłopiec nie znał go zbyt dobrze, ale domyślił się, że mężczyzna ze wszystkich sił stara się zachować spokój. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był jednak człowiekiem, który łatwo się poddaje – a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy w grę wchodziło drażnienie Remusa.

- Potter nie może tu zostać!

- To nie twoja decyzja!

- Twoja również nie! - odfuknął Snape. Remus pobladł z gniewu i przez moment Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby najlepiej wkroczyć między nich i przerwać to wszystko, zanim sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli. Lupin zacisnął zęby i potrząsnął głową, ale nie cofnął się nawet o krok pod spojrzeniem Snape'a.

- Na pewno nie zamierzam znów zabrać go na Privet Drive i po prostu tam zostawić! Nie jestem taki jak ty, Severusie – chcę móc patrzeć w lustro z czystym sumieniem, a na pewno nie byłbym w stanie żyć ze sobą, gdybym znów oddał go tym mugolom.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Potrafiłeś żyć z tym – i ze sobą – przez pierwszych trzynaście lat jego życia, Lupin.

Zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje, Remus przygwoździł go do ściany, a jego różdżka wylądowała tuż przed twarzą Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Ani. Się. Waż! Jak śmiesz wypowiadać się na temat spraw, o których nie masz pojęcia? Nie wiesz _nic_ na ten temat, Severusie! Albus powiedział, że Harry'emu będzie dobrze u tych mugoli, i największym błędem mojego życia było to, że nie ośmieliłem się zwątpić w jego decyzję, chociaż wiedziałem, że jest zła. Wtedy nie znalazłem w sobie odwagi, by mu nie uwierzyć, ale wyciągnąłem wnioski ze swoich błędów i teraz na pewno nie zamierzam ślepo mu ufać. Myślałem, że ty zrozumiesz taki sposób myślenia lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, Severusie; wiesz chyba, jak to jest – podjąć w życiu jedną złą decyzję i starać się ją później naprawić? Czy to nie to samo, kiedy mówimy o zostawieniu Harry'ego u krewnych i służeniu Czarnemu Panu...?

Harry dostrzegł tylko, jak Remus ląduje na podłodze, i zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Snape pochylił się nad mężczyzną i wycelował swoją różdżkę w jego pierś. Lupin prawą ręką delikatnie dotknął głowy w miejscu, w którym zderzyła się z podłogą, ale różdżka w lewej ręce celowała prosto w Snape'a. Obaj mężczyźni byli tak wściekli, że z ich różdżek zaczęły strzelać iskry. Harry wstrzymał oddech; zastanawiał się, co mógłby zrobić, by ich rozdzielić, ale jeśli miał być szczery, to znalezienie się w zasięgu wzroku któregokolwiek z nich było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał teraz ochotę.

- No dalej, Severusie, rzuć we mnie klątwą. To zawsze była twoja odpowiedź na wszystko, prawda?

Mistrz Eliksirów obnażył zęby. Po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz.

- Lupin, to naprawdę nie mój problem, że odkąd Black okazał się na tyle głupi, by dać się zabić, nie nadajesz się do niczego poza wgapianiem się w ścianę. Nie wyżywaj się na mnie!

Remus poderwał się na nogi z szybkością, jakiej Harry nie spodziewałby się po kimś, kto przed chwilą z koszmarną siłą został rzucony na ziemię. Snape uniósł różdżkę i w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe.

- Severusie? Remusie? Co się tutaj dzieje?

Artur Weasley wkroczył do holu z różdżką w ręce, obserwując uważnie obu mężczyzn. Postąpił kilka ostrożnych kroków do przodu i w końcu stanął między nimi.

Remus oddychał ciężko; opuścił różdżkę i nieświadomie pocierał lewą ręką wierzch prawej, starając się uspokoić. Na twarzy Snape'a gościł absolutnie morderczy wyraz. Harry nie mógł nie podziwiać odwagi pana Weasleya, którą się wykazał wchodząc między nich.

Mistrz Eliksirów schował różdżkę i odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Nic takiego, Arturze. Właśnie wychodziłem.

Mężczyzna opuścił hol, a Remus bez słowa ruszył na górę. Dopiero wtedy pan Weasley zauważył wciąż spłoszonego Harry'ego, który stał na schodach.

- Harry! Co ty tutaj robisz?

Zdumiony mężczyzna podszedł do chłopca i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Wyglądasz na dość wstrząśniętego... Co się tu wydarzyło? Chodźmy do kuchni; Molly przygotuje ci coś do jedzenia – wygląda na to, że ci mugole w szpitalu nie karmili cię porządnie! A potem opowiesz nam, co się właściwie stało.

Artur oparł dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i zaprowadził go do kuchni. Chłopiec z trudem powstrzymywał łzy na myśl o świętach Bożego Narodzenia, które tutaj spędził, o tym, jak bardzo Syriusz ucieszył się z ich wizyty, i o wspólnej świątecznej kolacji, do której usiedli właśnie w kuchni. Pani Weasley podeszła do nich, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że ktoś przyszedł; porządnie się zdziwiła, kiedy zauważyła Harry'ego.

- Harry, kochaneczku! Co tutaj robisz?

Chłopiec zdusił w sobie chęć wyrwania się z jej uścisku. W ciągu ostatniego roku kobieta powiedziała kilka naprawdę nieprzyjemnych rzeczy na temat Syriusza i teraz, po jego śmierci, Harry w pełni zrozumiał, jak bolesne były niektóre z nich. Mimo to w milczeniu pozwolił, by Molly tuliła go przez chwilę, po czym usiadł przy kuchennym stole. Natychmiast pojawił się przed nim talerz pełen jedzenia. Pan Weasley zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

- Wcinaj, Harry.

Chłopiec niechętnie wziął widelec do ręki i zaczął grzebać w swoim śniadaniu; od czasu do czasu wsuwał do ust jakiś kęs, ale bez specjalnego animuszu.

- Co wydarzyło się w holu na górze, Harry? - spytał pan Weasley. Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

- Właściwie to nie wiem. Profesor Lupin... Remus i ja przybyliśmy tutaj, a kiedy on i profesor Snape spotkali się na korytarzu, zaczęli kłócić się o to, dlaczego Remus mnie tu przyprowadził. A potem wszystko tak jakby eskalowało.

Pani Weasley spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem.

- Remus i Severus się pokłócili?

- Tak – prawie doszło do rękoczynów - pokiwał głową pan Weasley. - Nie mam pojęcia, co wstąpiło w Remusa; zazwyczaj nie traci w ten sposób kontroli nad sobą. Od razu uciekł na górę.

- Zajrzę do niego - powiedziała Molly i wyszła z kuchni. Jej mąż wciąż siedział przy stole z kubkiem herbaty w ręku i teraz uśmiechem zachęcił Harry'ego do jedzenia. Chłopiec czuł, że ten uśmiech jest nieco wymuszony, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to z powodu zajścia, którego był przed chwilą świadkiem, czy tego, co wszyscy wywnioskowali z jego zakończonego porażką warzenia eliksirów.

- Jak się czujesz, Harry?

Harry przełknął porcję jajecznicy i wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze, dziękuję. Nie wiem, co zrobił wczoraj profesor Snape, ale bardzo mi to pomogło; dziś czuję się tak, jakby w ogóle nic się nie wydarzyło.

Pan Weasley pokiwał głową.

- To świetnie, naprawdę świetnie. Umm... Harry? Nie zrozum mnie źle, bo zawsze cieszymy się, kiedy jesteś z nami, ale co tutaj robisz? Nie przypominam sobie, by Albus wspominał cokolwiek o twoim przybyciu na Grimmauld Place.

Harry drgnął niespokojnie na krześle i odsunął od siebie wciąż w połowie wypełniony jedzeniem talerz.

- No cóż... tak naprawdę jeszcze nawet o tym nie wie. Remus przyprowadził mnie tutaj, bo go o to poprosiłem; nie chciałem wracać do moich krewnych.

Pan Weasley uniósł pytająco brew.

- Czy coś się stało? Nigdy nie skarżyłeś się w swoich listach, więc uznawaliśmy, że wszystko w porządku...

- Tak właściwie to nic się nie stało. Chyba nigdy ich nie polubię, a mieszkanie na Privet Drive nigdy nie będzie przyjemne, ale do tego lata aż tak bardzo mi to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedziałem, że to konieczne, więc nie narzekałem. Ale teraz... po prostu nie mogę, panie Weasley; nie po tym, co stało się z Syriuszem.

Harry miał szczerą nadzieję, że pan Weasley go zrozumie; nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć mu tego wszystkiego tak dokładnie, jak Remusowi. Nie każdy musiał wiedzieć, jakim jest słabeuszem! Artur najwidoczniej faktycznie go zrozumiał – albo udał, że rozumie – bo tylko przytaknął i nie poruszył już tego tematu.

- Czy Ron też tutaj jest?

Pan Weasley pokręcił głową.

- Nie ma go. Molly i ja również nie zamierzamy zostawać tu na noc, jeśli tylko da się tego uniknąć. W tym momencie Bill i Charlie nie mają na głowie żadnych czasochłonnych zadań, więc pilnują w Norze Rona i Ginny. Bliźniacy większość czasu spędzają w swoim sklepie, a... no i tyle. Na razie wygląda na to, że dzieciaki przyjadą tu pod koniec tygodnia, bo wtedy Bill i Charlie będą mieli inne zajęcie.

Harry przytaknął i nie skomentował krótkiej pauzy, którą zrobił pan Weasley; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie imię ominął Artur i którego imienia brakowało na liście dzieci Weasleyów. Skoro pan Weasley nie powiedział mu, gdzie przebywa teraz Percy, to najwidoczniej konflikt między starszym bratem Rona i jego rodziną wciąż nie został rozwiązany; Harry absolutnie nie zamierzał wtrącać się w tę kwestię. Wstał w krzesła i zaniósł talerz razem z kubkiem do zlewu.

- Myśli pan, że mogę zamieszkać w pokoju, który zajmowałem zeszłego lata? Nie wiem, kiedy Remus zamierza porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em, a moje rzeczy wciąż są na Privet Drive, ale mimo wszystko...

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się i również wstał.

- Na pewno możesz. Chodźmy na górę – sprawdzimy, czy tego pokoju nie trzeba odkurzyć albo posprzątać, bo nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek mieszkał tam od ostatnich Świąt. Po drodze możemy sprawdzić, czy Remus uspokoił się na tyle, by wybrać się na Privet Drive.

- Nie chciałem, żeby wdawał się w kłótnię z profesorem Snape'em z mojego powodu. Powiedziałem mu, że jeśli mój pobyt tutaj jest problemem, mogę wrócić do ciotki i wuja.

- Och, nie jesteś najmniejszym problemem, Harry - machnął ręką pan Weasley. - Remus jest ostatnio dość drażliwy, i fakt, że pokłócił się z profesorem Snape'em, nie jest twoją winą. Twój przyjazd tutaj mógł być czynnikiem zapalnym, ale atmosfera między nimi już od jakiegoś czasu była coraz bardziej nieprzyjazna, więc taki wybuch był tylko kwestią czasu. To nie twoja wina, a to, że tak się stało, nie jest końcem świata. A teraz chodźmy na górę, dobrze?

Harry przytaknął i razem z panem Weasleyem wyszedł z kuchni, po czym wspiął się po schodach na piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego pokój z zeszłego lata. W drodze do niego on i Artur minęli sypialnię Remusa, która – o czym Harry miał się za moment przekonać – znajdowała się niemal na samym końcu korytarza. Pokój nietrudno było zidentyfikować, gdyż zza zamkniętych drzwi wyraźnie słychać było podniesione głosy Lupina i pani Weasley; szybko okazało się, że kłótnia dotyczy między innymi obecności Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place.

- Wiesz, że to nie jest problem - mówiła pani Weasley. - Ale czy naprawdę trzeba było w taki sposób skakać Severusowi do gardła?

- A powiedz mi, dlaczego miałbym się tak po prostu wycofać? To, że Severus nie znosi Harry'ego, nie znaczy, że muszę się z tym zgadzać! Przepraszam, że chociaż raz w życiu podjąłem samodzielną decyzję i potem się jej trzymałem! Harry nie był w stanie dłużej zostać na Privet Drive, więc go stamtąd zabrałem; nie spodziewałem się, że staniesz w tej kwestii po stronie Severusa.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze stawaniem po stronie Severusa - odfuknęła pani Weasley. - Chodzi o to, że takie nagłe ustanawianie własnych zasad nie jest w twoim stylu! Wiesz, że nie chodzi mi ani o Harry'ego, ani o jego pobyt tutaj; chodzi o to... że to nie ty, Remus – nie jesteś tak lekkomyślny, nie jesteś osobą, która po prostu odrzuca wszelką ostrożność i postępuje wbrew wyraźnym poleceniom. To...

Harry poczuł, że pan Weasley próbuje go odciągnąć w głąb korytarza, byle dalej od pokoju Remusa, ale nie pozwolił mu na to; ostatecznie Remus i pani Weasley kłócili się z jego powodu!

- Co takiego, Molly? - spytał Remus, wciąż nieświadomy, że ktoś słyszy po drugiej stronie drzwi każde jego słowo. Harry'emu wydawało się, że wyczuł w głosie mężczyzny nutę kpiny i nie mógł się nie zastanowić, co aż tak bardzo go rozwścieczyło. - Co _„to"_? No dalej, chcę usłyszeć, co chciałaś powiedzieć!

- Naprawdę, Remus?

Harry znał ten ton – słyszał niezliczoną ilość razy, jak pani Weasley przemawiała w ten sposób do Freda i George'a. Zazwyczaj były to bardzo stanowcze ochrzany.

_- To_ nie jesteś ty – zabranie stamtąd Harry'ego, sprowadzenie go tutaj wbrew wyraźnym wytycznym Albusa, a potem wdanie się niemal w bójkę z Severusem było nieprzemyślane, egoistyczne i krótkowzroczne, innymi słowy – głupie i niepotrzebne. To było coś, co zrobiłby Syriusz. On _nie żyje_, Remusie; próba przejęcia jego roli byłaby wielkim błędem z twojej strony. Nie byłoby to uczciwe względem Harry'ego i tobie też nie pomogłoby w poradzeniu sobie z jego śmiercią. Lepiej mnie posłuchaj i nie staraj się być taki, jak on.

- A kto tak właściwie dał ci prawo wydawania osądów w tej kwestii? Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy aż do bólu, że Syriusz nie żyje? Staram się tylko pomóc Harry'emu w tym trudnym okresie i przepraszam, jeśli uważasz, że wkroczyłem na twoje terytorium, ale nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która się o niego troszczy!

- W takim razie nie rań go jeszcze bardziej zachowując się jak Syriusz! Nie wydaje mi się zresztą, że byłby naprawdę dobrym opiekunem dla Harry'ego.

- Przestań, Molly! - głos Remusa stał się nagle bardzo ostry i gniewny. Harry całkowicie go rozumiał – jakim prawem pani Weasley ośmieliła się powiedzieć coś takiego? - To, że nigdy nie nauczyłaś się widzieć go w innym świetle, niż to, w którym _chciałaś_ go widzieć, nie znaczy, że rzeczywiście taki był; był dobrym człowiekiem!

- Który niejeden raz naraził innych na niebezpieczeństwo, bo nigdy nie myślał o konsekwencjach swojego postępowania! Ponieważ był zbyt impulsywny i myślał wyłącznie o swojej sławie i sukcesach! Prędzej czy później wciągnąłby Harry'ego w jeden ze swoich niebezpiecznych planów i dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Syriusz kochał Harry'ego! - prawie krzyknął Remus. - Nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby wystawić go na niebezpieczeństwo!

- Czyżby? Nie sądzisz, że _ja_ wiem lepiej, czy zrobiłby coś takiego? Wiesz tak samo dobrze, jak ja, że Artur i Bill omal przez niego nie zginęli! Możesz pozwalać, by przyjaźń z nim zaślepiła twój zdrowy rozsądek, ale...

- Dość już, Molly! Naprawdę nie muszę tego słuchać!

Harry aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i stanął w nich jego były nauczyciel. Pan Weasley wciąż trzymał chłopca za ramię, jakby chciał go odciągnąć. Remus przez moment po prostu się w nich wpatrywał, nie wiedząc, co myśleć ani tym bardziej powiedzieć. Pani Weasley minęła ich, również popatrzyła przez chwilę na swojego męża i Harry'ego, po czym szybko ruszyła w kierunku schodów i zeszła na dół. Remus zawahał się, ale w końcu wrócił do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W końcu Harry poddał się panu Weasleyowi i pozwolił zaprowadzić się korytarzem do pokoju, który razem z Ronem zajmowali zeszłego lata. Starszy czarodziej był wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi, kiedy szybkim machnięciem różdżki oczyścił sypialnię z kurzu. Obrzucił ją jednym, ostatnim spojrzeniem, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest wstępnie w porządku, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się i zszedł na dół.

Harry z ciężkim westchnieniem rzucił się na jedno z łóżek, skrzyżował ręce za głową i wbił wzrok w sufit. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu został na Privet Drive? Był tutaj raptem od pół godziny, a Remus już prawie pojedynkował się ze Snape'em i pokłócił z panią Weasley – a wszystko przez niego. Poza tym siedząc w ciszy „swojego" pokoju po raz pierwszy w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, jak bolesny jest dla niego powrót na Grimmauld Place. Nie był gotowy na stanięcie twarzą w twarz ze swoim bólem, a tymczasem nieoczekiwanie zanurzył się w nim jak nurek w morskiej wodzie. I co miała na myśli pani Weasley mówiąc, że Bill i pan Weasley prawie zginęli przez Syriusza? Nikt nigdy nie mówił mu nic na ten temat i Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć, że mogłaby to być prawda... ale pani Weasley powiedziała już kilka rzeczy, których wolałby nie słyszeć.

- Co _ty_ tutaj robisz?

Chłopiec szybko otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dziko w poszukiwaniu osoby, która zadała to szorstkie pytanie.. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim zorientował się, że to portret Fineasa Nigellusa – prapradziadka Syriusza i najmniej lubianego dyrektora w historii Hogwartu – wrócił na obraz w jego pokoju. Drugi jego portret, o którym wiedział Harry, wisiał w gabinecie profesora Dumbledore'a w Hogwarcie, gdzie Fineas przez większość dnia kręcił się bezcelowo lub udawał, że śpi. No cóż, w ten sposób dyrektor na pewno wkrótce dowie się, że Harry jest na Grimmauld Place.

- Co tutaj robisz? - powtórzył Fineas. - Ty jesteś tym chłopakiem, Potterem, prawda? Pamiętam cię! Odpowiadaj!

- Poprosiłem profesora Lupina, żeby mnie tu przyprowadził - odparł Harry zapominając nazwać swojego byłego nauczyciela po imieniu. - Ja... ja nie chciałem dłużej zostać z moimi mugolskimi krewnymi.

- Hm! - skrzywił się Fineas. - Nie przypominam sobie, by mówił, żeby wyczekiwać twojego przybycia - mruknął. Harry wzruszył ramionami w geście skruchy.

- Nic o nim nie wiedział... to znaczy profesor Dumbledore, jeśli o nim pan mówi.

- Och, jestem pewien, że już wkrótce się dowie; w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy mało które wydarzenie w tym domu umknęło jego uwagi.

Z tymi słowami zniknął, najprawdopodobniej po to, by wrócić do szkoły i powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, gdzie jest Harry. Chłopiec miał tylko nadzieję, że Remus nie wpadnie w tarapaty za to, że sprowadził go do Kwatery Głównej. Nadal nie wiedział, co myśleć o jego gwałtownej kłótni z panią Weasley; matka Rona już w zeszłym roku powiedziała sporo przykrych rzeczy do i na temat Syriusza i Harry nie wiedział, co właściwie ma na ten temat sądzić. Nie znał dokładnego powodu, dla którego kobieta nie lubiła jego ojca chrzestnego, i nie wiedział, w jakim stopniu taki stan rzeczy wynikał z tego, co przydarzyło się Billowi i panu Weasleyowi, ale widać było, że dręczył ją nawet po śmierci mężczyzny.

Harry odwrócił się na bok i zamknął oczy, starając się odciąć od otaczającego świata. Powinien był się domyślić, że powrót tutaj – do domu, w którym mieszkał jego ojciec chrzestny – będzie zbyt bolesny. A jakby tego było mało, sprowadził jeszcze problemy na tych, którzy przebywali w jego towarzystwie... Chłopiec zwinął się w kłębek i spróbował powstrzymać łzy, ale nie do końca mu się to udało, gdyż jedna z nich spłynęła mu po policzku. Ostatnio naprawdę zbyt często płakał!

Harry nie zauważył Remusa, który w milczeniu opierał się o framugę drzwi. Kiedy już się uspokoił i zastanowił przez chwilę nad tym, jak jego kłótnia z Molly musiała wyglądać w oczach Harry'ego, postanowił znaleźć nastolatka, ale widząc go teraz w takim stanie – już po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni – zrozumiał, że w jednej kwestii Molly miała rację: nie był Syriuszem – i w przeciwieństwie do zmarłego przyjaciela nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie w obecnej sytuacji. Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby Syriusz żył, w ogóle nie znaleźliby się w takiej sytuacji, a Harry nie czułby się tak źle... Ale Syriusz wiedziałby, jak sobie poradzić z czymś takim; instynktownie wiedziałby, co zrobić, by chłopiec poczuł się lepiej. Nie chodziło o, że Remus nie współczuł Harry'emu – wręcz przeciwnie, chciał pomóc mu w jakiś sposób, ale nie wiedział _w jaki_. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jedna z jego największych słabości: nie miał problemu z odgadywaniem uczuć i nastrojów ludzi, ale trudno było mu postępować zgodnie z tym, co wyczuwał. W bliskich kontaktach z innymi zawsze czuł opory, których Syriusz nigdy nie miał. Teraz Remus naprawdę chciał wejść do pokoju Harry'ego i zamknąć chłopca w długim uścisku, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało – jakiś cichy głosik w głowie, który mówił, że mężczyzna nie ma do tego prawa i że Harry by sobie tego nie życzył... że czułby odrazę na myśl o tak bliskim kontakcie. Dopóki Remus nie wiedział, czy chłopiec oczekuje z jego strony pocieszenia, wolał nic nie robić. Po prostu nie potrafił.

Remus westchnął ciężko w duchu, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju; powinien poinformować Albusa o tym, co się wydarzyło – a później powinien porozmawiać z Molly. Palenisko znajdowało się jednak w kuchni, a że najprawdopodobniej tam właśnie przebywała teraz żona Artura, Lupin zmuszony był chwycić byka za rogi i porozmawiać z nią w pierwszej kolejności. Westchnął więc i ruszył schodami w dół.

Molly i Artur siedzieli twarzą w twarz przy długim, kuchennym stole i rozmawiali cicho. Nie od razu zorientowali się, że Remus wszedł do pomieszczenia; Artur spojrzał na niego dopiero, gdy mężczyzna stanął w pobliżu rzucającego nieco światła kominka.

Remusowi ciężko było odczytać wyraz oczu Weasleya; jako ojciec siódemki dzieci z pewnością nauczył się doskonale maskować swoje emocje, nawet jeśli był bardzo zdenerwowany. No cóż, później przyjdzie na to czas.

- Arturze, czy mógłbyś na moment zostawić nas z Molly samych?

Mężczyzna bez słowa skinął głową, wstał i zabrał ze sobą stosik pergaminów, które leżały przed nim na stole. Remus nalał sobie herbaty do kubka i usiadł naprzeciwko Molly.

Kobieta nie spojrzała na niego, kiedy siadał, i Lupin odczekał chwilę, zanim zaczął mówić. W sumie było to nawet trochę idiotyczne; znali się przecież od tylu lat – już w czasie Pierwszej Wojny byli razem w Zakonie – a mimo to Remus nie wiedział, od jakich słów zacząć swoje przeprosiny.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, Molly.

Rudowłosa czarownica w końcu na niego spojrzała.

- Czyżbyś zapomniał czegoś dodać?

Remus potrząsnął głową i westchnął ze smutkiem.

- Nie, Molly. Ja... chciałem cię przeprosić; to, że jestem wściekły, i nie wiem, jak się z tym uporać, nie daje mi jeszcze prawa, by mówić ci takie rzeczy, jakie ode mnie dzisiaj usłyszałaś. Wiem, jak troszczysz się o Harry'ego, i że tak samo, jak wszyscy pozostali członkowie Zakonu, chcesz dla niego jak najlepiej. Zachowałem się zaborczo, chociaż nie miałem do tego żadnego prawa, i naprawdę mi przykro z tego powodu.

Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nic się nie stało, Remusie; wszyscy przechodzimy teraz przez ciężki okres i wszyscy od czasu do czasu tracimy nad sobą panowanie – Merlin świadkiem, że ten dom w ciągu ostatniego roku był świadkiem wystarczającej ilości podobnych kłótni.

- Molly, proszę cię - Remus znów westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Proszę, nie mów tak; nie tutaj i nie teraz. Wiem, że nigdy nie akceptowałaś Syriusza, ale ze względu na mnie odpuść sobie. On był moim przyjacielem i już bez tej dyskusji jest mi wystarczająco ciężko pogodzić się z tym, że odszedł. Moglibyśmy rozmawiać o nim – i o tym, co prawie przydarzyło się wtedy Arturowi i Billowi – godzinami, a i tak nie doszlibyśmy do porozumienia. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam ani ochoty ani siły na taką bezcelową, małostkową kłótnię. Czy możemy na razie po prostu spróbować o tym nie myśleć? Nie chciałbym chodzić wokół ciebie na palcach przez cały czas, kiedy... to wszystko będzie trwać.

Molly powoli kiwnęła głową.

- Tak, masz rację. Przepraszam, że znowu poruszyłam ten temat. Odłóżmy go na bok.

Remus uśmiechnął się z ulgą i uścisnął nad stołem rękę kobiety.

- Dziękuję ci.

Wstał z krzesła, wziął z półki drugi kubek i nalał do niego herbaty.

- Powinienem pójść na górę i sprawdzić, co z Harrym. Jemu też jestem chyba winien przeprosiny – i Severusowi także, skoro już o tym mowa.

Skrzywił się lekko i Molly zachichotała; napięcie w kuchni nieco opadło.

- Podejrzewam, że Severusowi nie sprawi większej różnicy, czy go przeprosisz, czy nie.

- Och, nie wydaje mi się; wciąż uważam, że gdzieś głęboko ukrywa coś przypominającego uczucia. Najpierw jednak wolę zająć się Harrym, ale jeszcze wcześniej muszę powiedzieć Albusowi, gdzie Harry teraz jest, inaczej naprawdę mi się od niego oberwie.

Remus postawił kubek z herbatą na piecyku, po czym uklęknął przed paleniskiem i wrzucił do ognia nieco proszku Fiuu.

- Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora!

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim płomień rozbłysnął i pojawiła się w nim głowa Albusa. Remus wciąż jeszcze zastanawiał się, jak w najlepszy sposób wyjaśnić byłemu nauczycielowi, co się wydarzyło, ale Dumbledore sam wybawił go z kłopotu.

- Ach, Remusie, zastanawiałem się, kiedy skontaktujesz się ze mną, żeby powiedzieć o przeniesieniu Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place!

Lupinowi opadła szczęka; przez moment w ogóle nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Czy istniało na tym świecie coś, o czym Albus Dumbledore nie wiedział?

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

- Fineas Nigellus widział Harry'ego i od razu wrócił na swój obraz w moim gabinecie, by mnie o tym powiadomić. Chciałem się z tobą skontaktować, ale przeszkodziła mi w tym rozmowa z Ministrem.

- Albusie, wiem, że to wbrew twoim wyraźnym poleceniom, ale miałem powód, by nie oddawać Harry'ego z powrotem pod opiekę Dursleyów.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową i zamyślił się na moment.

- Domyśliłem się tego. Dziś wieczorem będę w Kwaterze Głównej – może wtedy porozmawiamy?

Remus przytaknął.

- Chciałbym zabrać rzeczy Harry'ego od jego ciotki i wuja, ale za godzinę lub dwie powinienem wrócić.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.

- Rozmowa o tym, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś, to jedna sprawa – nie wątpię, że miałeś dobry powód, by tak postąpić, ale wiesz, że Harry jest najbezpieczniejszy ze swoimi krewnymi. Może powinniśmy wyjaśnić to, co się stało, a potem pomyśleć o jego powrocie na Privet Drive?

Remus natychmiast pokręcił głową.

- Nie, Albusie; nie pozwolę, żeby tam wrócił, przynajmniej przez resztę lata.

- Co się stało, Remusie?

Lupin znów pokręcił głową.

- To nie jest temat na rozmowę przez kominek. Opowiem ci wieczorem. Do widzenia, Albusie.

- Do widzenia, Remusie.

Remus opadł na pięty i mimo woli wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Wiedział, że Albus martwi się o Harry'ego, ale nie był do końca pewien, jak jego były profesor zareaguje na to, co zrobił.

Teraz musiał tylko porozmawiać z chłopcem.

Wstał z podłogi, zabrał dwa kubki – swój i Harry'ego – po czym ruszył na górę do pokoju nastolatka. Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami, odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i zapukał niepewnie. Przez moment panowała cisza; Remus oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, jak Harry doprowadza się do jakiego takiego porządku i wyciera oczy. W końcu chłopiec zaprosił go do środka.

Remus otworzył łokciem drzwi i ostrożnie wsunął do środka oba kubki. Harry faktycznie wstał z łóżka i teraz siedział na parapecie z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, spojrzał na Lupina, ale natychmiast znów wbił oczy w widok za oknem. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i usiadł na parapecie twarzą do Harry'ego. Kubki postawił między nimi.

- Przykro mi, że słyszałeś moją kłótnię z Molly.

- Tylko, że ją słyszałem? - odciął się Harry dość chłodnym tonem. Jego wcześniejszy smutek najwyraźniej szybko zmienił się w gniew.

- Przede wszystkim, że ją słyszałeś, tak; spory z Molly nie sprawiają mi przyjemności, ale czasem się zdarzają. Porozmawialiśmy na ten temat i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i podniósł swój kubek.

- Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie kłócą się z mojego powodu. Jestem tu raptem od godziny, a ty już zdążyłeś pokłócić się z profesorem Snape'em i panią Weasley. Może powinienem wrócić na Privet Drive?

Remus pokręcił głową; chciał, żeby Harry wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy, zamiast wyglądać przez okno.

- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby twój powrót tam był dobrym pomysłem. Jeszcze dziś rano sam nie chciałeś tam wracać i nie wydaje mi się, żebyś tak szybko zmienił zdanie. Nie powinienem był wdawać się w tę kłótnię z Severusem, ale po prostu straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Nie jestem nieomylny. To samo mogę powiedzieć o mojej kłótni z Molly. Czasami takie sytuacje po prostu się zdarzają. Znasz chyba profesora Snape'a na tyle dobrze, by domyślić się, że nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy cię tu zobaczy. Chodzi mu bardziej o zasady niż cokolwiek innego. A moja sprzeczka z Molly dotyczyła Severusa i mnie, a nie ciebie. Chcemy, żebyś tu został – _ja_ chcę, żebyś tu został. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i od... od śmierci Syriusza wpadamy w rozdrażnienie szybciej niż zazwyczaj – ale ono nigdy nie jest skierowane na ciebie, Harry.

Chłopiec znów wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej wciąż nieprzekonany ani nie uspokojony. Remus uśmiechnął się do niego, ale Harry nadal wpatrywał się w okno, więc tego nie zauważył.

- Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego, co się wcześniej wydarzyło, Harry.

- Po prostu... ciężko jest znów tutaj być; nie sądziłem, że tak trudno będzie tu wrócić po tym, co stało się z Syriuszem - Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od ulicy i spojrzał na Remusa. - Teraz okazuje się, że mój pobyt tutaj sprawia wszystkim kłopoty, więc jest mi jeszcze trudniej. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł.

Remus słuchał go w milczeniu, a kiedy Harry skończył mówić, obserwował go uważnie przez dłuższy moment. Starał się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by odpowiedzieć chłopcu. Jego własna tęsknota za zmarłym przyjacielem sprawiała, że znalezienie ich było jeszcze trudniejsze – nie chciały przecisnąć się przez bolesną kulę, która uformowała się w jego gardle. Kilka minut zajęło mu opanowanie się na tyle, by przemówić opanowanym, nie łamiącym się głosem.

- Śmierć Syriusza jest dla ciebie bolesna – i nadal będzie, bez względu na to, czy będziesz tutaj, czy na Privet Drive. Różnica polega na tym, że tu masz ludzi, którzy się o ciebie troszczą – sam przyznałeś, że takich ludzi chcesz mieć wokół siebie. Molly i Artur cię wysłuchają, a ja będę tu dla ciebie w każdej chwili, gdybyś mnie potrzebował. Wszyscy wiemy, co straciłeś... ponieważ my też go straciliśmy. Nie sądzę, by na dłuższą metę było ci lepiej na Privet Drive.

Harry w odpowiedzi znów tylko wzruszył ramionami. Remus widział, że chłopiec z całej siły stara się powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Tym razem Harry natychmiast pokręcił głową.

- Nie - szepnął drżącym głosem. - Dziękuję, ale nie mogę – nie teraz.

Remus przytaknął.

- W porządku, rozumiem. Ale wcześniej mówiłem szczerze – jeśli chciałbyś porozmawiać albo potrzebowałbyś kogoś, kto by cię wysłuchał, jestem tutaj.

- Wiem. Dziękuję.

- To dobrze. Teraz powinienem zabrać twoje rzeczy z domu wujostwa, więc nie będzie mnie jaką godzinę, może trochę dłużej. Molly i Artur są w kuchni. Może ściągną tu Rona szybciej, niż planowali – z tego, co wiem, on i Ginny są teraz w Norze. Czy Hedwiga jest na Privet Drive?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Tak, ale zostawiłem jej klatkę otwartą, więc pewnie polowała, kiedy trafiłem do szpitala.

- Sprawdzę, czy jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Jeśli jej nie będzie, to na pewno jest na tyle mądra, żeby cię tu znaleźć – ostatecznie już tu była w zeszłym roku. Może też zatrzymać się w Norze. Późniejszym popołudniem wpadnie tu też profesor Dumbledore; powiedziałem mu, że cię tu przeniosłem... a właściwie powiedział mu o tym Fineas. Na razie chyba zgodził się z tą decyzją. Wieczorem wszystko mu dokładnie wytłumaczę.

- Okej, dziękuję.

- Do zobaczenia później w takim razie.

- Tak, do zobaczenia.

Remus posłał chłopcu ostatni, pokrzepiający uśmiech, wstał z parapetu i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie z krewnymi Harry'ego będzie krótsze i łatwiejsze niż ostatnie. Nie miał ochoty na długie dyskusje z mugolami teraz, gdy jego cierpliwość tak szybko się wyczerpywała.

Godzinę później Remus znów wyszedł z kominka w kuchni Grimmauld Place. Powinien był się domyślić, że nadzieja na to, iż Dursleyowie nie wystawią jego cierpliwości na próbę, będzie płonna; ci ludzie mieli jakiś wrodzony dar irytowania go! Nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry'emu udało się wytrzymać z nimi tyle czasu bez częstszego tracenia kontroli nad sobą. Chłopiec nadmuchał raz siostrę swojego wuja, ale po tym, co Remus widział tylko w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni, rozumiał go lepiej niż kiedykolwiek; sam poważnie się zastanawiał tego popołudnia, czy nie wyrządzić tym ludziom większej krzywdy... Nie pomagał w całej tej sytuacji również fakt, że wciąż czuł się tak samo zmęczony i zdezorientowany, jak przez cały dzień od samego rana – a właściwie już od tygodnia. Trudno się jednak było temu dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę, jak mało czasu miał na prawdziwy odpoczynek. W ogóle zresztą rzadko kiedy udawało mu się odpocząć – bezsenność i koszmary senne skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Nie zamierzał się jednak na razie tym przejmować, dopóki Harry nie będzie bezpieczny i nie zaaklimatyzuje się na Grimmauld Place; chłopiec był o wiele ważniejszy niż jego własne drobne problemy związane z przemęczeniem.

Remus z westchnieniem postawił na podłodze przy palenisku kufer Harry'ego i pustą klatkę Hedwigi. Po krótkim – wygranym przez Lupina – pojedynku silnej woli, Vernon zgodził się na zabranie rzeczy Harry'ego. Być może na tę zgodę miała wpływ obietnica, że chłopiec nie wróci już tego lata na Privet Drive – lub po prostu strach przed tym, co mógł mu zrobić w pełni wykształcony czarodziej, jeśli nie zgodzi się współpracować. Remusa, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele to obchodziło; spakował dobytek chłopca tak szybko, jak się dało, zabrał pustą klatkę jego sowy i bez słowa opuścił dom Dursleyów. W drodze do domu Arabelli starał się wyrzucić z siebie jak najwięcej gniewu, który zebrał się w nim podczas wizyty u Petunii i Vernona, by nie wyładować go na pani Figg lub kimkolwiek innym, ale wciąż był rozdrażniony. Sam sposób bycia tych ludzi potrafił doprowadzić do szału! I pomyśleć, że pozwolono im wychowywać Harry'ego – a on mimo ich „wychowania" wyrósł na tak sympatycznego, troskliwego młodego mężczyznę... Dla Remusa wciąż było to niepojęte.

- Dzień dobry, Remusie.

Lupin odwrócił się i sapnął ze zdziwieniem; musiał być naprawdę głęboko zamyślony, skoro nie zauważył, że nie jest w kuchni sam!

- Dzień dobry, Albusie. Jesteś wcześnie – nie spodziewałem się ciebie przed wieczorem.

Remus odsunął krzesło i usiadł przy kuchennym stole tak, by znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z Dumbledore'em.

- Widzę, że przyniosłeś rzeczy Harry'ego; czy wszystko poszło dobrze na Privet Drive?

- Na tyle dobrze, na ile można oczekiwać, biorąc pod uwagę, o kim mówimy. To z pewnością nie są ludzie, z którymi lubię spędzać czas.

Remus wiedział, że to jest dopiero wstęp do ich rozmowy, ale bez względu na to, co dyrektor miał do powiedzenia na temat ochrony Harry'ego, wizyta w Little Whinging utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że zabranie stamtąd chłopca było słuszną decyzją – i jedyną, jaką mógł podjąć z czystym sumieniem.

- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że bardzo chętnie dowiem się, co przekonało cię do sprowadzenia Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place, Remusie. To było spore ryzyko, że tak sobie pozwolę dodać.

- Zminimalizowałem je na tyle, na ile mogłem. Wiem, że świstoklik był nielegalny, ale nikt się o nim nie dowiedział. Dung wymazał nasz ślad i upewnił się, że przybycie do Kwatery Głównej jest dla nas bezpieczne. Poza tym ukryliśmy się pod zaklęciem maskującym. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o powody, dla których podjąłem takie ryzyko, by sprowadzić tu Harry'ego... uwierz mi, że wystarczającym powodem są jego krewni.

- Co się stało?

Remus zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości i skrzyżował nogi.

- Pomijając fakt, że prawie umarł pod ich dachem, a oni nawet o tym nie wiedzieli? Albusie, oni w ogóle się tym nie zmartwili! Zazwyczaj kiedy czyiś siostrzeniec najwyraźniej próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, jego krewni są zdruzgotani, prawda? A tymczasem jedynym zmartwieniem Dursleyów było to, że Harry może zwymiotować na ich nową samochodową tapicerkę, albo że ktoś ich zobaczy w jego towarzystwie! Nic ich nie obchodziło – ani _dlaczego_ tak postąpił, ani czy wyzdrowieje; myśleli tylko o tym, jak to wszystko wpłynie na ich własne życie!

Dumbledore obserwował wybuch Lupina z całkowitym spokojem.

- Z tego jednak, co wiem, Harry wcale nie próbował popełnić samobójstwa, zgadza się?

- Nie, ale oni byli obojętni nawet kiedy wciąż wyglądało na to, że _próbował. _Albusie, tym ludziom nie można powierzać opieki nad Harrym, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio przeszedł. On stracił Syriusza – czy naprawdę muszę ci tłumaczyć, co to dla niego znaczy? Teraz potrzebuje pomocy, by jakoś sobie z tym poradzić, a Dursleyowie na pewno nie są takim wsparciem, jakiego potrzebuje.

Dumbledore odchylił się na oparcie swojego krzesła i przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w sufit. Kiedy w końcu znów spojrzał na Lupina, młodszy mężczyzna absolutnie nie był w stanie odgadnąć jego myśli.

- Harry jest tam najbezpieczniejszy, Remusie.

- A poza tym to najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie, prawda?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Mam na myśli to, co powiedziałem – to najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie. Harry jest zamknięty w Little Whinging i nikt nie musi dłużej się o niego martwić. Będzie tam być może fizycznie bezpieczny, ale czy masz pojęcie, jaką krzywdę wyrządzi mu przymusowy pobyt u Dursleyów? Nie bez powodu wszyscy z taką łatwością uwierzyliśmy, że Harry próbował popełnić samobójstwo – wiedzieliśmy przecież, że jest tam nieszczęśliwy! Raptem dziś rano powiedział mi, że nie chce tam wracać, i że nie może dłużej tam wytrzymać – a potrzeba naprawdę wiele, by przyznał się do czegoś takiego. Wszyscy staramy się chronić Harry'ego, ale czy chociaż raz nie powinniśmy wziąć pod uwagę tego, czego _on_ sobie życzy?

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

- Zawsze chciałem dla Harry'ego tego, co najlepsze. Wiesz przecież, że jego bezpieczeństwo jest priorytetem, Remusie.

- Ale nie jest _jedyną_ rzeczą, która się liczy. Wiem, że troszczysz się o Harry'ego, ale masz mnóstwo innych obowiązków i nie możesz czuwać nad nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Są jednak inni, którzy mogą to robić – na przykład ja. Harry był tutaj również zeszłego lata i nikt nie przejmował się wtedy dodatkowymi środkami bezpieczeństwa. Chociaż raz chcę dać mu szansę na przebywanie wśród ludzi, którym na nim zależy i którzy będą przy nim, jeśli będzie tego potrzebował – a teraz z pewnością potrzebuje; sam nie poradzi sobie ze śmiercią Syriusza. Nie pozwolę mu wrócić do krewnych, bo z pewnością nie pogodzi się tam z tym, co się wydarzyło. Może być tam bezpieczny z technicznego punktu widzenia, ale teraz znacznie bardziej martwię się o jego stan psychiczny.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie przed długi moment i Remus poczuł się nagle kompletnie wyczerpany. Teraz, kiedy wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, opuściło go całe napięcie; w głowie poczuł tępe pulsowanie i jedyne, o czym marzył, to położyć się w łóżku i podjąć kolejną, beznadziejną próbę przespania kilku godzin bez koszmarów.

- Harry nie chce tam wracać?

Lupin pokręcił głową.

- Albusie, jeśli kazałbyś mu tam wrócić, zrobiłby to; regularnie pisałby listy zapewniając, że wszystko w porządku, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Powinieneś znać go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że zawsze stawia pragnienia innych przed swoimi własnymi. Jestem jednak przekonany, że powrót na Privet Drive, przynajmniej na resztę wakacji, zupełnie by mu się nie przysłużył.

Dumbledore powoli przytaknął.

- Jeśli uważasz, że to najlepsze dla Harry'ego... - w jego głosie wciąż czaiła się nuta wątpliwości. - Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy Artur i Molly zamierzali sprowadzić tutaj Rona i Ginny; Harry'ego planowaliśmy sprowadzić tutaj na dwa ostatnie tygodnie wakacji, jeśli w międzyczasie nic by się nie wydarzyło. Jeżeli jednak pozwolimy mu tu zostać, musimy mieć pewność, że w żadnym wypadku nie zostanie w domu sam. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak nadmierna ostrożność – Voldemort zrobi wszystko, żeby zlokalizować Kwaterę Główną, a jeszcze więcej, by odnaleźć Harry'ego. Zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na Grimmauld Place są silne, ale chłopiec i tak nie będzie tu tak bezpieczny, jak na Privet Drive.

- Na razie jednak jest tu bezpieczny - zaprzeczył Remus. Dyrektor z wahaniem skinął głową.

- Tak – na razie; jeśli jednak coś się wydarzy?

- Jakie „coś" nasz na myśli?

- Co, jeśli w końcu zacznie się wojna, Remusie? Kiedy Voldemort w końcu zacznie działać na forum publicznym i ujawni się czarodziejskiej społeczności, każdy z nas będzie musiał wziąć na siebie całe multum obowiązków; nie muszę ci o tym mówić, ostatecznie już w czasie Pierwszej Wojny byłeś członkiem Zakonu. Jeżeli tak się stanie, będziemy musieli pomyśleć o przeniesieniu Harry'ego z Grimmauld Place. To miejsce stałoby się zbyt niebezpieczne, a już teraz istnieje stałe zagrożenie, że Voldemort dowie się, gdzie mamy swoją siedzibę. Dopóki nie jesteśmy potrzebni gdzie indziej, możemy dokładać wszelkich starań, by uniknąć wykrycia, ale co będzie, jeśli będziemy musieli skierować uwagę na coś innego?

Remus skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Co ty sugerujesz?

- Umowa między Arturem, Molly i mną dotycząca Rona i Ginny zakłada, że dzieci mogą przebywać na Grimmauld Place przez resztę wakacji, jeśli przemieszczanie się między Kwaterą Główną i Norą stanie się dla Weasleyów zbyt uciążliwe. Musisz jednak mieć na uwadze fakt, że miejsce, w którym przebywa Harry, automatycznie staje się obiektem szczególnej uwagi Voldemorta. Pozbawienie go ochrony krewnych jest niebezpieczne, więc zgadzam się na to, by tu został, pod warunkiem, że opuści Grimmauld Place, kiedy uznam, że dalszy pobyt tutaj jest dla niego zbyt ryzykowny.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi słysząc te słowa.

- A gdzie miałby się przenieść? Z powrotem do tych mugoli?

- Owszem, jedną z możliwości jest ponowne oddanie go pod opiekę Dursleyów. Drugą jest przeniesienie go do Hogwartu. To jedyne miejsca, w których będzie względnie bezpieczny bez stałej ochrony.

Remus pokręcił głową, wstał, podszedł do kuchennego blatu i oparł się o niego.

- Jedynym problemem jest to, że w Hogwarcie nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, również na wypadek, gdyby wydarzyło się coś nieprzewidzianego, choć to mało prawdopodobne. Wątpię, by Severus chciał podjąć się tej roli. Z drugiej strony nie sądzę, by dzieci Weasleyów lub Hermiona pozwolili Harry'emu na samotny pobyt w szkole. Oni i jeden członek Zakonu stanowiliby zapewne wystarczającą ochronę dla chłopca.

- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Jeśli w pewnym momencie uznasz, że Harry powinien opuścić Grimmauld Place, przeniosę się z nim do Hogwartu.

- Wiem, że uważasz opiekę nad nim za swój obowiązek, nie tylko dlatego, że sprowadziłeś go tutaj ze szpitala, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że jesteś do niego bardzo przywiązany. O tym będziemy jednak myśleć, kiedy stanie się to konieczne – jeżeli Harry rzeczywiście będzie musiał opuścić Kwaterę Główną, zastanowimy się, kto w tym momencie będzie najbardziej nadawał się do tego, by wziąć go pod swoje skrzydła. Ja nie ignoruję uczuć Harry'ego, ale jego fizyczne bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze; jeśli chłopiec wpadnie w łapy Voldemorta, jego stan emocjonalny będzie najmniejszym problemem.

Remus skinął głową i wstał.

- Rozumiem. Dziękuję, Albusie. Powinienem teraz zanieść rzeczy Harry'ego na górę.


	7. Przybycie

Cześć! Minął ponad tydzień od ostatniej aktualki, a mnie się wydaje, jakby to było wczoraj – czas płynie stanowczo zbyt szybko! Mam wielką nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się w przyszłą sobotę, ale rozdziały ósmy i dziewiąty to retrospekcja, którą tłumaczy mi się z niewiadomych powodów wyjątkowo ciężko, więc niczego nie obiecuję :(

Rome: Już był najwyższy czas, by Remus wykazał się jakąś inicjatywą! Cieszę się, że w ten sposób okazał, że zależy mu na Harrym :) Zapewniam, że jesteśmy coraz bliżej tego momentu :)

Jamie Grant: Nie szkodzi :) Do czytania i komentowania fanfików też trzeba mieć nastrój, wiem coś o tym. Harry jest spokojniutki, zgadzam się, i obawiam się, że to się raczej nie zmieni... ale fabuła już wkrótce powinna nam to powetować i charakter Pottera nie będzie już tak bardzo rzucał się w oczy biorąc pod uwagę wszystko to, co będzie się działo ;) Taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję! Teraz jesteśmy w takim fajnym momencie tego fanfika, że może wydarzyć się wszystko :) Rozdziały są dłuższe i to bardzo mi się podoba, chociaż poprzednie fanfiki tłumaczyło się w pewnym sensie łatwiej ze względu na krótkie rozdziały... ale trzeba sobie stawiać coraz wyższe poprzeczki! :D Dziękuję bardzo i mam przede wszystkim nadzieję, że będzie Ci się nadal miło czytało to tłumaczenie :)

Cassie: Zgadzam się! A na pytania otrzymasz odpowiedź już w tym rozdziale :)

Zapraszam do czytania :)

**7. Przybycie**

Harry nie był pewien, jak właściwie wyobrażał sobie mieszkanie na Grimmauld Place, ale okazało się ono zupełnie inne niż wszystko, co byłby w stanie sobie wyobrazić – a na pewno inne niż rok wcześniej, kiedy w Kwaterze Głównej byli z nim Ron, Hermiona, Fred, George i Ginny. Wtedy chłopiec również nie był w najlepszym humorze, ale obecność przyjaciół z pewnością ułatwiała pobyt tutaj. Tego lata cały dom był wysprzątany, a każdy pokój – od dłuższego czasu zamieszkany. Państwo Weasley zawsze rzecz jasna znajdowali czas, żeby pogawędzić z nim przez chwilę, a i Remus każdego dnia spędzał z nim kilka godzin w kuchni na dole, ale Harry'emu mimo to dokuczała lekka samotność.

Jedyną rzeczą, która nie zmieniła się po przeprowadzce na Grimmauld Place – i Harry, szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie spodziewał się niczego innego – były koszmary. Niemal każdej nocy chłopiec od nowa przeżywał wydarzenia w Komnacie Śmierci, po czym budził się zlany potem, z sercem bijącym tak szybko, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Widok Syriusza trafionego klątwą Bellatrix Lestrange i wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, gdy zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł za Zasłonę, wyryły się w mózgu Harry'ego i raz po raz powracały do niego nocą, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, by się przed nimi uchronić. Nikomu jednak o tym nie powiedział i nikogo nie poprosił też o eliksir, który mógłby powstrzymać te sny. Tak po prostu wyglądało teraz jego życie – musiał znosić te koszmary z nadzieją, że z czasem stracą na intensywności. Przynajmniej nie przebywał już dłużej na Privet Drive; o nic więcej nie mógł prosić Remusa i Weasleyów. Cała reszta wkrótce wróci na swoje miejsce – chłopiec był tego pewien.

Kwaterę Główną wciąż odwiedzali i opuszczali ludzie, ale wszystkie wizyty związane były ze sprawami Zakonu; Obecność Harry'ego była przyjaźnie tolerowana, ale chłopiec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien trzymać się z daleka od wszystkich zebrań dorosłych, które zazwyczaj miały miejsce w kuchni. Ta sytuacja, mimo tego, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, denerwowała go. Nie był po prostu w stanie oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wciąż nie wie wszystkiego, co powinien wiedzieć, i że nadal ukrywano przed nim pewne rzeczy. Nie wiedział na przykład, co robił Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy, odkąd on opuścił Hogwart; zaczęła się wojna, ale co to tak właściwie oznaczało? Czy nastąpiły jakieś ataki? W _Proroku Codziennym_ nie udało mu się nic wyczytać, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Już kilka razy chciał zapytać o to Remusa, ale zawsze się w końcu rozmyślał; jego były nauczyciel wyglądał na coraz bardziej zmęczonego i znużonego, a sądząc po ciemnych kręgach pod oczami, miał za sobą co najmniej kilka bezsennych nocy. Harry nie był pewien, do jakiego stopnia powodem takiego stanu była likantropia Remusa. Pełnia wypadła nieco ponad tydzień po jego przybyciu na Grimmauld Place; Lupin zniknął na noc, ale ponieważ już wcześniej był blady i wychudzony, ciężko było zauważyć jakąkolwiek różnicę, kiedy równie blady i wychudzony pojawił się w Kwaterze Głównej następnego wieczora. Odkąd Harry go znał, Remus od czasu do czasu, w zależności od fazy księżyca, wyglądał chorowicie, ale w ciągu ostatnich tygodni jego ogólny stan znacznie się pogorszył. Nawet teraz, przeszło tydzień po pełni, mężczyzna wyglądał tak samo źle, jak tuż przed transformacją! Harry martwił się o niego, ale nie mógł nic zrobić dopóki nie wiedział, co właściwie jest nie tak z jego byłym nauczycielem, a nikogo nie chciał o to wypytywać; to były prywatne sprawy Remusa i Harry nie miał prawa w nie wnikać. Podejrzewał jednak, że Remus wciąż cierpi po stracie Syriusza. Byli w końcu bliskimi przyjaciółmi i chłopiec domyślał się, że wydarzenia w Ministerstwie wciąż dręczyły Lupina w jakiś sposób. Bez względu na powód, dla którego był w tak kiepskiej kondycji fizycznej, z pewnością miał na swojej głowie dość spraw i bez zmartwień Harry'ego o Voldemorta, więc za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali w kuchni, chłopiec starał się unikać tematu Toma Riddle'a i Śmierciożerców.

Harry mógłby zadać swoje pytania Tonks; pomijając Remusa i Weasleyów, to właśnie ją lubił najbardziej ze wszystkich członków Zakonu za jej wesołą, otwartą osobowość. Dziewczyna rzadko jednak odwiedzała Kwaterę Główną – Harry podczas swojego pobytu tutaj widział ją raptem raz czy dwa. Z tego, co mówiła, wynikało, że jest teraz bardzo zajęta w Ministerstwie, podobnie jak pozostali aurorzy i cały Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Nie tylko Tonks, ale i Kingsley rzadko znajdowali czas, by wpaść na Grimmauld Place.

Wciąż pozostawało jeszcze pięć tygodni do rozpoczęcia szóstego roku w Hogwarcie – i jeden do urodzin Harry'ego. Myśl o świętowaniu ich po raz pierwszy, w dodatku w tym miejscu i takich okolicznościach, była dziwna. Pani Weasley zapewniła go, że młodsze dzieci przyjadą dzisiaj z Nory i Harry oczekiwał ich przybycia z wielką niecierpliwością. Pobyt na Grimmauld Place faktycznie był o wiele przyjemniejszy niż mieszkanie z ciotką i wujem, ale Ron będzie być może w stanie wyrwać go z jego ponurego nastroju... a przygnębiająca atmosfera, która jak ciężka chmura wisiała nad całym domem, nieco się rozproszy? Poza tym miło będzie w końcu zobaczyć inne twarze. Dlatego Harry bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy usłyszał na korytarzu za drzwiami znajome głosy.

- Na Merlina, Ron! - rozległ się zdyszany głos Billa. - Co spakowałeś do tego kufra? _Kamienie?_

- Równie dobrze mógłbyś go przelewitować; to nie moja wina, że nadal nie wolno mi używać magii w czasie wakacji!

- Jeśli mama usłyszy, że oplatasz takie rzeczy, wyszoruje ci jęzor mydłem i nie będzie jej interesować, że masz już szesnaście lat!

Chwile później drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego otworzyły się i stanął w nich Ron, a za nim – zarumieniony ze zmęczenia, zdyszany Bill. Najstarszy syn Weasleyów dźwigał przed sobą kufer młodszego brata; kiedy tylko dotarł do pustego łóżka, rzucił go na ziemię z głośnym łomotem. Ron rzucił krzywe spojrzenie w jego stronę, po czym uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

- Cześć, Harry! Jak leci, kumplu?

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry ciekaw był, ile Ron wiedział o jego domniemanym „samobójstwie" i pobycie w szpitalu, i czy specjalnie był taki radosny. Szybko jednak odsunął od siebie te myśli.

- Nieźle, Ron; dobrze znów cię widzieć - klepnął przyjaciela w ramię i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Billa.

- Jak się miewasz, Bill?

- Dobrze, dzięki. Chociaż doprowadza mnie do szału robienie za niańkę Rona i Ginny przez cały czas!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami i mocno uścisnął rękę Harry'ego. Niespecjalnie zmienił się od czasu, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni – jego włosy wciąż były długie i związane w kucyk, a w uchu tkwił srebrny kolczyk ze smoczym kłem. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie, ile lat ma najstarszy z braci Weasley, ale jedyną rzeczą, która naprawdę się w nim zmieniła, jedyną, która faktycznie ukazywała, że jest głęboko zaangażowany w wojnę i sprawy Zakonu, były zmarszczki wokół oczu, które sprawiały, że wyglądał na znacznie starszego i dojrzalszego, niż wtedy, gdy Harry widział go po raz ostatni.

Bill ze złośliwym uśmiechem czekał na jakiś komentarz Rona o rzuconym kufrze, po czym kiwnął głowa obu chłopcom i z wesołym „Narka!" wyszedł z pokoju.

Ron otworzył kufer, ale zamiast się rozpakować padł plecami na swoje łóżko.

- Gdzie są bliźniacy i Ginny? I co z Hermioną?

Ron westchnął i przekręcił się na bok.

- Hermiona przyjechała do Nory wczoraj wieczorem. Ona i Ginny dotarły tu razem ze mną, Billem i Charliem. Pewnie przyjdą na górę, kiedy pozbędą się Charliego i rozpakują. Mówię ci, odkąd mama i tata poprosili go, żeby miał na nas oko, zmienił się w totalną niańkę! _Czas do łóżka!, Odróbcie lekcje!, Zjedzcie wszystkie warzywa! _Zupełnie jakby nadal trzeba nas było pilnować od rana do wieczora! No nic – bliźniacy spędzają większość czasu w swoim sklepie, ale chcą tu wpaść za kilka dni.

- A co z Percym?

Ron wzruszył ramionami; starał się przybrać obojętną minę, ale Harry bez problemu ją przejrzał i zrozumiał, że ten temat był dla jego przyjaciela bardziej bolesny, niż byłby skłonny przyznać.

- Tata widział go w Ministerstwie raz czy dwa i nic więcej. Ale Percy nawet wtedy po prostu go zignorował. Mama i tata wciąż denerwują się za każdym razem, kiedy tak się dzieje, ale... - Ron drgnął nerwowo. - Teraz nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Percy to kretyn; może przejrzy na oczy, ale nie sądzę, żeby to nastąpiło w najbliższym czasie – a nawet jeśli, to nie wiem, czy wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej. Odbiło mu ponad rok temu... to naprawdę długo - machnął ręką dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że nie chce dłużej rozmawiać na ten temat. - A co u ciebie? Szczerze mówiąc nie sądziłem, że już tutaj będziesz! Czy coś się stało?

Przez moment Harry był kompletnie zdezorientowany.

- Twoi rodzice ci nie powiedzieli?

- O czym? Dziś rano powiedzieli nam tylko, że jesteś już na Grimmauld Place, ale nic więcej. O co chodzi – czy coś się stało?

Przez chwilę Harry'emu udało się uniknąć odpowiedzi, ponieważ rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju weszła Hermiona; wciąż miała na sobie mugolskie ubranie i gdzieś schowała swoją różdżkę, ale z drugiej strony była prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą skłonną złamać przepisy dotyczące używania magii przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów. Harry również nie chciałby po raz kolejny przechodzić przez podobne przesłuchanie jak to, które mu się przydarzyło poprzedniego lata, ale mimo to ostatnimi czasy zawsze nosił ze sobą różdżkę; Voldemort powrócił, więc chłopiec wolał ściągnąć na siebie kolejne przesłuchanie albo nawet wyrzucenie z Hogwartu, niż ryzykować bycie nieuzbrojonym w przypadku jakiejkolwiek nieoczekiwanej konfrontacji.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego, i ruszyła przez pokój, by powitać go pozbawiającym tchu uściskiem.

- Harry, jak dobrze cię widzieć! Jak się czujesz?

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Hermiono. U mnie wszystko w porządku, ale cieszę się, że was widzę. Po kilku dniach samotności zrobiło się tutaj raczej nudno.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się nieco i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Dlaczego w ogóle jesteś tutaj tak wcześnie? Myśleliśmy z Ronem, że będziemy musieli całymi dniami męczyć jego rodziców, żeby chociaż zastanowili się nad poproszeniem profesora Dumbledore'a o to, żebyś mógł tu przyjechać!

Przez moment Harry nie chciał mówić przyjaciołom, co takiego się wydarzyło i dlaczego w rezultacie wylądował na Grimmauld Place; nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł pewien dyskomfort na myśl o tym, jak mogą zareagować. Zwłaszcza Hermiona wystarczająco się o niego martwiła bez świadomości, że śmierć Syriusza wciąż tak bardzo się na nim odbija. Jego wahanie wywołało kolejny grymas na twarzy dziewczyny – tylko Ron nie zauważył jeszcze niczego odbiegającego od normy.

- Pytałem go o to samo, kiedy weszłaś.

Hermiona jednak nawet na niego nie spojrzała; wciąż wbijała wzrok w Harry'ego.

- Czy coś jest nie tak, Harry?

Chłopiec podrapał się po głowie i skrzywił lekko; to prawda, nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele się martwili, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał też, żeby dowiedzieli się o jego nieudanej próbie uwarzenia eliksiru od kogoś innego. Opowiedzenie o wszystkim Ronowi i Hermionie nie oznaczało jednak, że zamierzał ogłaszać swoją historię każdemu znajomemu.

- Gdzie jest Ginny?

- Wydaje mi się, że zeszła do kuchni z Billem i Charliem. A co, mam po nią pójść?

Harry szybko pokręcił głową.

- Nie... tak właściwie to nie chcę, żeby się dowiedziała. Nie bardzo. Ja... - wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na swoim łóżku. - W końcu i tak się dowiecie, więc równie dobrze mogę wam powiedzieć. Poprosiłem Remusa, żeby mnie tu sprowadził – nie chciałem dłużej mieszkać na Privet Drive.

- Remusa? - spytała Hermiona unosząc brew.

- Profesora Lupina - wyjaśnił Harry.

- Wiem, że profesor Lupin ma na imię Remus! - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Dziwię się tylko, że tak nagle zacząłeś go tak nazywać. A dlaczego cię tutaj sprowadził? Przeniesienie cię tutaj musiało być dość trudne – profesor Dumbledore chciał chyba, żebyś mieszkał z krewnymi, ponieważ jesteś z nimi najbezpieczniejszy, prawda?

- Remus poprosił mnie, żebym przestał zwracać się do niego per „profesor". I masz rację, przeprowadzka nie była łatwa, ale wydaje mi się, że okoliczności przekonały profesora Dumbledore'a, że na Privet Drive nie byłem zbyt szczęśliwy.

- Jakie okoliczności?

Harry odetchnął głęboko, zanim odpowiedział. Fakt, że wszyscy na Grimmauld Place wiedzieli już, co się stało, był dostatecznie żenujący, ale opowiedzenie Ronowi i Hermionie, dlaczego wylądował w szpitalu, było jeszcze gorsze, zwłaszcza, że oboje z pewnością będą chcieli wiedzieć, dlaczego w ogóle podjął tę nieudaną próbę uwarzenia eliksiru.

- Byłem w szpitalu. Ja... regularnie miewałem koszmary, więc chciałem uwarzyć Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. No cóż, teraz wszyscy możemy już z całą pewnością uznać, że nie mam nawet śladu talentu do warzenia eliksirów! Moi krewni przywieźli mnie do szpitala i kiedy tam byłem, poprosiłem Remusa, żeby sprowadził mnie tutaj, jeśli to możliwe – i tak zrobił.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby ta opowieść nie miała większego znaczenia, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok, ujrzał przed sobą dwie autentycznie zszokowane twarze.

- Och, Harry... - zaczęła Hermiona, kiedy w końcu odzyskała głos. - Eliksir Bezsennego Snu? To bardzo zaawansowana alchemia – dlaczego nie poprosiłeś nikogo o pomoc? Mogłeś zrobić sobie w ten sposób wielką krzywdę!

Harry znów wzruszył ramionami.

- Teraz już to wiem. Nie chciałem zawracać nikomu głowy i pomyślałem sobie, że może uda mi się uwarzyć ten eliksir bez Snape'a wrzeszczącego na mnie przez cały czas. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło – nie musisz mi o tym przypominać.

- A jak długo już tutaj jesteś?

- Trochę ponad dwa tygodnie – i dość szybko zaczęło mi się tu nudzić. Każdy oprócz mnie ma jakieś zajęcia, więc większość czasu spędziłem u siebie w pokoju i starałem się dokończyć pracę domową. Czasem siedziałem też w kuchni z Remusem – oczywiście jeśli Zakon nie miał akurat zebrania.

- À propos kuchni – zdaje się, że obiad będzie za chwilę gotowy; pani Weasley tak powiedziała, kiedy przyjechaliśmy.

Ron natychmiast wstał ze swojego łóżka, na którym siedział, i podszedł do drzwi.

- To świetnie, bo umieram z głodu. Charlie jest mistrzem w matkowaniu innym, ale jeśli chodzi o gotowanie, to zalicza porażkę za porażką!

Zniknął za drzwiami, ale Hermiona wciąż patrzyła na Harry'ego z niepokojem.

- Jak się czujesz? Ostrzegam, że jeśli w odpowiedzi kolejny raz wzruszysz ramionami, to naprawdę się zdenerwuję.

Chłopiec natychmiast rozluźnił mięśnie ramion, by powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem ich w górę.

- Tak właściwie to nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze – a już na pewno lepiej, odkąd opuściłem Privet Drive.

Hermiona jednak jeszcze przez moment obserwowała go z wciąż tak samo zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

- No cóż, na pewno śniły ci się koszmary i to nie raz ani nie dwa – inaczej nie próbowałbyś uwarzyć Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Co... nie chcę być wścibska, ale jak... jak sobie... to znaczy po tym, co spotkało Syriusza...?

Harry przygryzł wargę, by siłą uciszyć emocje, które chciały się z niego wylać. Jeśli w całej tej sytuacji była jedna rzecz, do której się jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił, to były to momenty, w których ktoś przypominał mu o śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego, a on sam nie miał okazji, by się do tego przygotować. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie teraz, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

- W porządku. Po prostu... chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem tutaj, gdybyś chciał porozmawiać. Ron też, chociaż wiesz, jaki on jest. Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale możesz na niego liczyć – zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

- Tak, dziękuję. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

- Okej. Powinniśmy chyba zejść na dół, zanim Ron sprzątnie nam sprzed nosa całą kolację!

- Dobry pomysł; jestem głodny!

Oboje wyszli z pokoju, zeszli po schodach do ciemnego holu wejściowego i możliwie cicho, by nie obudzić portretu pani Back, podeszli do schodów prowadzących na dół do kuchni. Zapach jedzenia dotarł do nich jeszcze zanim otworzyli drzwi. Ron siedział przy kuchennym stole, a przed nim stał już pełen smakołyków talerz. Chyba nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przyszli jego przyjaciele. Harry odwrócił się do Hermiony.

- Jego bracia go głodzili czy co?

Dziewczyna tylko potrząsnęła głową i podeszła do pieca, przy którym pani Weasley już nakładała dla nich na talerze klopsy z tłuczonymi ziemniakami. Oboje jej podziękowali i usiedli obok Rona, który nadal nie zwracał na nich uwagi; oderwał co prawda na moment oczy od jedzenia, ale natychmiast znów się na nim skupił. Harry pokręcił głową, ale uznał, że już dawno temu powinien przestać zastanawiać się nad stosunkiem swojego przyjaciela do jedzenia, i zabrał się za własny obiad. Ponieważ Ron z pewnością nie będzie skłonny do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, dopóki nie skończy deseru, Harry skierował swoją uwagę na pozostałych ludzi obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Oprócz niego, jego przyjaciół, państwa Weasley, Billa i Charliego w kuchni był jeszcze tylko Remus, który apatycznie przesuwał jedzenie z jednego końca talerza na drugi słuchając jakiejś historii opowiadanej właśnie przez Billa – ale przysłuchiwał jej się jednym uchem, jak zauważył Harry. Chłopiec mimo woli poczuł ukłucie niepokoju i po raz kolejny zastanowił się nad tym, co tak właściwie działo się z jego byłym nauczycielem. Odkąd Harry go poznał, Remusowi nigdy nie zdarzyło się zachowywać w tak dziwny sposób. Owszem, do poprzednich wakacji nie spędzał ze swoim profesorem zbyt wiele czasu, ale mimo to uważał takie zachowanie za raczej nienaturalne dla zazwyczaj tak uważnego mężczyzny.

Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona skończyli kolację, zanieśli swoje talerze do zlewu, gdzie pani Weasley wymyła je za pomocą zaklęcia czyszczącego. Chłopiec zauważył, że Remus prawie nie ruszył swojej porcji, a to, co zostało, potraktował zaklęciem usuwającym; potrząsnął głową na ten widok, ale zanim choćby przyszło mu na myśl, by spytać kogoś, czy wie, co dzieje się z Lupinem, do jego uszu dotarł głos Rona.

- Nie ma żadnego deseru?

Harry i Hermiona jednocześnie odwrócili głowy w stronę przyjaciela, a wokół stołu rozległ się głośny chichot Charliego, Billa i Remusa. Molly Weasley ta sytuacja najwyraźniej jednak wcale nie rozbawiła.

- Zjadłeś tyle, ile zazwyczaj jada dwóch chłopców w twoim wieku; myślę, że wytrzymasz bez deseru dzień lub dwa!

Ron wymamrotał pod nosem coś o tym, jak szybko ostatnio rośnie, ale wiedział chyba, że nie wygra tej konkretnej walki ze swoją matką. Cała trójka znów usiadła przy stole.

- Macie już plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?

Harry spojrzał najpierw na Rona i Hermionę, a następnie na Remusa, który zadał to pytanie, i pokręcił głową.

- Raczej nie. Chyba tylko przyjacielskie pogaduchy, jak to zazwyczaj.

- Ochłonięcie po dyktaturze Charliego i Billa - dodał Ron i zarobił w ten sposób trzepnięcie przez głowę od Charliego, który właśnie go mijał. - Auć! To bolało!

- Nie jesteś ze szkła, a poza tym tak napchałeś sobie głowę jedzeniem, że powinno zamortyzować uderzenie.

Ron prychnął z rozdrażnieniem.

- Chodzi mi o to, że raczej nie udało wam się zasłużyć na tytuł rodziców roku, wiecie? _Naprawdę_ wprowadziliście w domu dyktaturę.

Bill pokręcił tylko głową i upił kolejny łyk kawy.

- Jesteś po prostu zły, że nie pozwoliliśmy ci pomagać bliźniakom w ich sklepie.

- I mieliście rację! - dodała pani Weasley chowając naczynia do szafek. - Wystarczy już, że oni dwaj marnują czas zajmując się tymi niebezpiecznymi zabawkami – nie powinni wciągać w to jeszcze swojego rodzeństwa.

- Na pewno byłaby z tego większa frajda, niż wysłuchiwanie kazań Billa i Charliego przez cały dzień.

Bracia roztropnie postanowili nie komentować tej uwagi i Harry był im za to wdzięczny; gdyby teraz wdali się w kłótnię, to Merlin jeden wiedział, kiedy by się skończyła! Remus jednak najwyraźniej uznał słowa na temat sklepu Freda i George'a za bardzo zabawne. Na jego ustach Harry zauważył pierwszy od wielu dni szczery uśmiech, który mężczyzna szybko ukrył przed panią Weasley odwracając twarz. Harry mógł bez problemu domyślić się, że pomysł bliźniaków, by otworzyć sklep z magicznymi dowcipami, bardzo przypadł do gustu jego byłemu nauczycielowi. Chłopiec nigdy w nim tego nie dostrzegł, ale Lupin musiał przecież być kiedyś prawdziwym psotnikiem, tak jak jego ojciec i Syriusz...! Harry zmusił się, by przerwać ten ciąg myśli, zanim jego nastrój się pogorszy; dobrze było znów widzieć uśmiech Remusa, ale myślenie o Syriuszu na pewno nie było teraz dobrym pomysłem.

Najlepiej będzie chyba wziąć sobie do serca własne słowa i zająć myśli rozmową z przyjaciółmi. Nie minęło bardzo wiele czasu, odkąd po raz ostatni widział się z Ronem i Hermioną, ale na pewno bez problemu znajdą jakiś temat do dyskusji.

Po kolacji cała trójka została więc w kuchni. Remus wrócił na górę, a pani Weasley uprzątnęła talerze. Ron w końcu stracił nadzieję na jakikolwiek deser i zadowolił się kubkiem gorącej czekolady, którą przygotowała dla nich jego matka. Harry miał rację – odkąd on i jego przyjaciele rozstali się cztery tygodnie wcześniej, nie wydarzyło się zbyt wiele; Hermiona przybyła do Nory dwa dni temu, a pod koniec wakacji najprawdopodobniej odbędzie jeszcze kolejną podróż ze swoimi rodzicami.

- Mówią, że nie widują mnie ostatnio wystarczająco często - przyznała. - Oczywiście rozumieją, że zostaję w szkole na święta w czasie roku szkolnego, kiedy muszę się uczyć, ale twierdzą, że chcieliby ze mną spędzać trochę więcej czasu. Przyślą mi sowę za jakiś tydzień – a ja chciałabym być tutaj w twoje urodziny - dodała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego. - Będziesz miał swoje pierwsze prawdziwe przyjęcie urodzinowe! Czy to nie fantastyczne?

Do tej pory Harry nie zastanawiał się raczej nad tą kwestią, ale kiedy Hermiona poruszyła ten temat, musiał przyznać, że nie był zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do całej sprawy. Kilka tygodni temu być może czułby coś innego, ale teraz z pewnością nie był w nastroju do świętowania.

- Tak, to brzmi świetnie, ale niczego w sumie nie zaplanowałem. Nie wiem... zobaczymy.

Nie udało mu się jednak zahamować podekscytowania Hermiony.

- Uważam, że przyjęcie to doskonały pomysł! To znaczy, że pojawią się na nim ludzie z Zakonu, których znasz, bo domyślam się, że ściągnięcie tu twoich przyjaciół bez zdradzenia zbyt wielu informacji na temat Zakonu byłoby trudne. Ale jeśli zaangażujemy w przygotowania bliźniaków, na pewno uda nam się zorganizować świetną imprezę!

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Założę się, że z pomocą Syriusza Fred i George przygotowaliby dla ciebie najlepsze przyjęcie urodzinowe w historii! Ale sami na pewno też dadzą sobie radę - uznał. Nie zauważył, jak pochmurna stała się nagle twarz Harry'ego ani morderczego spojrzenia, jakie posłała mu Hermiona. Jego uwagę odciągnęła od przyjaciół pani Weasley, która odchrząknęła słysząc słowa swojego syna.

- Na pewno by dali, więc tym lepiej, że tego nie zrobią; wystarczy, że twoi bracia w ogóle zaangażowali się w cały ten interes z dowcipami, bez względu na to, jakie odnoszą w tej chwili sukcesy! Nie potrzebują jeszcze kogoś, kto by ich do tego zachęcał – życie jest zbyt poważne, by bez przerwy traktować je jak dobry żart. W pewnym wieku każdy powinien zdać sobie z tego sprawę, inaczej dostanie to, na co zasłuży!

Ta uwaga była ewidentnie wymierzona w Syriusza i Harry natychmiast poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Czemu pani Weasley musiała wciąż powtarzać te uwagi, nawet teraz, kiedy Syriusz już nie żył? Chłopiec szybko dopił swoją czekoladę, odstawił kubek na kuchenny blat i ruszył w strone drzwi.

- Jestem zmęczony; chyba już się pożegnam.

Harmiona rzuciła mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale Harry pokręcił głową. Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać. Ron wydawał się beztrosko nieświadomy nagłej zmiany nastroju przyjaciela. Harry szybko ruszył po schodach do pokoju, który dzielił z Ronem. Miał nadzieję, że Ron zostanie w kuchni jeszcze przez jakiś czas – nie miał w tej chwili najmniejszej ochoty na towarzystwo.

Pięć minut później rozległo się jednak pukanie do drzwi. To nie był jego przyjaciel, bo on by nie zapukał, ale wciąż był to ktoś, kto postanowił przeszkodzić Harry'emu w rozmyślaniach – a chłopiec nie był pewien, czy mu to odpowiada.

- Proszę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i – ku zdumieniu chłopca – nie stanęła w nich Hermiona albo Molly, tylko Bill. Najstarszy z braci Weasley wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry nadal siedział na łóżku; nie miał pojęcia, czego Bill może od niego chcieć.

- Dość nagle wyszedłeś przed chwilą z kuchni - zauważył chłopak siadając na brzegu łóżka. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie miałem ochoty dłużej tam zostać.

- Przez to, co powiedziała mama?

Ramiona Harry'ego znów uniosły się do góry i chłopiec oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka.

- Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy ludzie mówią w ten sposób o Syriuszu – a twoja mama robi to dość często.

Bill westchnął, przeczesał ręką włosy mierzwiąc swojego kucyka i ponownie je związał.

- Nie bierz tego do siebie, Harry. To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego i jestem pewien, że mama nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że aż tak cię to dotyka... inaczej uważałaby na to, co mówi.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Jasne - Bill skinął głową.

- Dlaczego twoja mama ma taki żal do Syriusza? Nikt nie chce mi tego wytłumaczyć.

Bill znów westchnął i też oparł się na łóżku; nieświadomie znowu przeczesał dłonią włosy i wysunął spod gumki kilka niesfornych pasm.

- Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Ja... zawsze lubiłem twoją mamę. Wiele dla mnie zrobiła i to nie dlatego, że jestem Harrym Potterem, ale po prostu dlatego, że się o mnie troszczy. Nigdy wcześniej nikt się mną nie zajmował w ten sposób i jestem jej za to bardzo wdzięczny... ale nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie lubiła Syriusza. W zeszłym roku często dochodziło między nimi do spięć, a teraz Syriusz... teraz, kiedy Syriusz nie żyje, nie wiem już, co o tym myśleć. Ona go nie lubi i... to boli. Słyszałem ich rozmowę z Remusem i twoja mama wspomniała coś o tobie i o twoim tacie, i że przez Syriusza przydarzyło wam się coś złego.

- Rozumiem - Bill wyciągnął nogi, by wygodniej się usadowić; w jego kolczyku odbiło się światło żyrandola. - Mamie na tobie zależy, Harry, i to bardzo; w jej mniemaniu jesteś już honorowym Weasleyem i nic tego nie zmieni. Każdy zaginiony ojciec chrzestny powracający po latach miałby z nią ciężką przeprawę. Mama miała wrażenie, że Syriusz bezprawnie wkroczył na jej terytorium, kiedy nagle pojawił się i chciał wziąć cię pod swoją opiekę, bo uważa to za swoje zadanie i ponieważ robiła to, kiedy nie było jeszcze nikogo innego, kto mógłby zająć jej miejsce przy tobie.

- Wiem o tym i wcale nie chcę powiedzieć, że nie jestem wdzięczny za to, co dla mnie zrobiła, bo jestem, naprawdę. Nie znałem Syriusza zbyt dobrze; z tego, czego się nasłuchałem, wiem, że czasem niełatwo było się z nim dogadać, ale tu chodzi o coś więcej, prawda?

- Owszem. Widzisz, mama i Syriusz po prostu za bardzo różnili się między sobą, by zgodzić się w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. W normalnych warunkach nawet by się ze sobą nie zetknęli, chociaż byli dalekimi krewnymi, ale podczas Pierwszej Wojny oboje należeli do Zakonu Feniksa. I tam właśnie stykali się ze sobą... częściej, niż mogło im to wyjść na dobre. Miałem wtedy jakieś jedenaście lub dwanaście lat; mama i tata nie chcieli mnie w cokolwiek wciągać, ale z pięciorgiem dzieci i szalejącą wokół wojną ciężko im było trzymać mnie w kompletnym ukryciu. Między mamą i Syriuszem już wtedy doszło do kilku starć – i to dość ostrych, czemu trudno się dziwić biorąc pod uwagę ich temperamenty. On był pełnym brawury młodym aurorem gotowym poświęcić niemal wszystko, by wygrać wojnę i walczyć o to, co uważał za słuszne, a mama wciąż martwiła się o tatę, o nas i o możliwą przyszłość; nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Syriusz w ogóle nie przejmuje się bezpieczeństwem swoim i innych, więc nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnego języka. A kiedy jeden z planów Syriusza nie wypalił, relacje między nimi kompletnie się popsuły.

- Co się stało? - spytał Harry.

- Nie pytaj mnie o szczegóły, bo nigdy ich nie poznałem, ale generalnie Syriusz zaplanował zasadzkę na Lestrange'ów w jednym z zabezpieczonych domów, których Zakon regularnie używał. Schwytanie Bellatrix i Rudolfa było swego rodzaju osobistą wendettą dla Syriusza.

- Ponieważ ona jest jego kuzynką - wtrącił Harry. Bill przytaknął.

- Dokładnie. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że Syriusz chciał poprzez złapanie jej i jej męża udowodnić swoją lojalność... jakby chciał udowodnić, że łączą go z nimi jedynie więzy krwi i nic więcej; że był zupełnie inny niż oni, że w tej wojnie stał po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Remus mi to kiedyś wyjaśnił – nie znałem wtedy Syriusza na tyle dobrze, by rozumieć kierujące nim motywy. Myśli o rodzinie cały czas go prześladowały – całe jego życie było jedna wielką próbą ucieczki od tego, co nazwisko „Black" znaczyło dla większości ludzi. Graniczyło to niemal z obsesją i moja matka niejeden raz oskarżała go o to, że jego plany stwarzają zagrożenie dla innych. Według niej problemy rodzinne tak go zaślepiły, że prędzej czy później w końcu przez przypadek sprowadzi na kogoś śmierć... ale on nigdy jej nie słuchał – ich relacje były zbyt napięte. Ale wracając do tematu – Syriusz zdradził Szalonookiemu swój plan schwytania Lestrange'ów. Moody poparł go i we dwójkę zaczęli wdrażać plan w życie. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nikt nie poinformował o tym mojego ojca. Inna sprawa, że w sumie nie musieli tego robić: zazwyczaj nie korzystał z zabezpieczonych budynków w żadnym celu, a jeśli już, to zazwyczaj była to Kwatera Główna. Tego dnia tata przyłapał mnie jednak na „zwiedzaniu" naszej siedziby – to nie było wtedy Grimmauld Place, tylko znacznie mniejszy dom. Miałem zostać z Charliem, Percym i bliźniakami, ale nie posłuchałem rodziców; chciałem wiedzieć, co się dzieje, myślałem, że mógłbym jakoś pomóc dorosłym. Miałem raptem dwanaście lat, ale sądziłem, że jestem w stanie uratować świat - Bill zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości. - Przepraszam – to dziwne uczucie opowiadać o tym wszystkim akurat tobie. Ale tak właśnie się wtedy czułem. Znałem już nieco magii z mojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie i myślałem, że to wystarczy, by pomóc dorosłym. Nikt jednak nigdy mnie o niczym nie informował. No cóż, tata znalazł mnie akurat w momencie, gdy zaczynałem przeglądać ściśle tajne dokumenty. Zamierzał porządnie mnie za to zrugać, ale nie chciał robić tego przy mamie – najwyraźniej nie chciał też pakować mnie w tak wielkie kłopoty, jakie ściągnęłaby na mnie złość mamy. Nie miał jak porozmawiać ze mną w Kwaterze Głównej, więc zabrał mnie stamtąd i za pomocą sieci Fiuu przetransportował do innego zabezpieczonego domu, który uważał za pusty.

- Tego, w którym Syriusz chciał złapać Lestrange'ów.

Bill skinął głową. Na jego ustach pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

- Tak. Okazało się, że zrobił to z niesamowitym wyczuciem czasu; pojawiliśmy się tam zbyt późno, by zdradzić pułapkę, ale na długo przed minięciem zagrożenia; właściwie wylądowaliśmy w samym środku walki i latających wokoło klątw, co spowodowało niemały chaos. To niemal cud, że nikt nie został ranny, i kiedy myślę o tym teraz, rozumiem, dlaczego mamą tak to wstrząsnęło. To, w co się wpakowaliśmy, było koszmarnie niebezpieczne. Desperacja ogarniała już wszystkich, chociaż wtedy nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy; plany Zakonu były częściej zdradzane, niż faktycznie realizowane i dobrze przygotowana zasadzka na Bellatrix Lestrange i jej męża nagle zamieniła się w walkę między ośmioma członkami Zakonu i co najmniej piętnastoma Śmierciożercami – a ja i tata znaleźliśmy się w samym jej środku. Nie pamiętam jej zbyt wyraźnie – to musiało być istne pandemonium, z którego każdy starał się wydostać, zanim Śmierciożercy całkowicie zdobędą nad nami przewagę. Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętam, był powrót do Kwatery Głównej i tata, który stoi obok mnie, blady i roztrzęsiony. Nie było sposobu, by ukryć przed mamą to, co się wydarzyło, a ponieważ ta zasadzka była pomysłem Syriusza, było boleśnie oczywiste, kogo mama obwini za to, czego cudem uniknęliśmy. Tata i ja nigdy nie mieliśmy do nikogo żalu o to, co się stało, a już na pewno nie do Syriusza; gdybyśmy już mieli kogoś obwiniać, to chyba Mundungusa, bo do jego zadań należało poinformowanie nas, by ewentualnie nie korzystać z zabezpieczonych domów. Nie zrobił tego, bo myślał, że i tak nigdy w nich nie bywamy. Mama jednak była wściekła, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała, i za wszystko obwiniła Syriusza. Może w pewnym sensie chciała zrzucić na niego winę, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Skończyło się na tym, że wybuchnęła między nimi regularna kłótnia, aż mój tata i twój ojciec próbowali ich rozdzielić. To była ostatnia kropla, która przelała czarę – po tym zdarzeniu mama przestała żywić do Syriusza jakiekolwiek cieplejsze uczucia. Oskarżyła go o zbytnią lekkomyślność, o to, że myślał tylko o sobie i swoich sukcesach i że dla własnej sławy był gotów poświęcić nas wszystkich. Nie wiem jednak, co myślała o jego uwięzieniu, i nie wiem, czy uwierzyła w jego winę – z drugiej jednak strony nikt z nas nie zastanawiał się specjalnie, czy historia Ministerstwa na temat tego, co się wydarzyło, była prawdziwa, czy nie. Sądzę, że kiedy Syriusz nagle znów pojawił się w twoim życiu, bała się, że zajmie jej miejsce albo że sprowadzi na ciebie jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Prawdopodobnie i jedno i drugie.

Harry kiwnął głową, niepewny, co ma właściwie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Bill wstał z łóżka.

- Nie gniewaj się na mamę, Harry. Ona bardzo się o ciebie troszczy i jeśli nawet nie zawsze ma rację w tym, co robi lub mówi, to tylko dlatego, że chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Ostatecznie jesteś częścią rodziny.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i odwrócił do drzwi.

- Dziękuję ci, Bill.

- Nie ma za co. Po prostu nie myśl o tym za dużo.

- Postaram się - kiwnął głową chłopiec. Kiedy jednak Bill wyszedł z pokoju i znów zszedł na dół, Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać myśli o tym, co właśnie usłyszał – a przynajmniej nie od razu. Ta historia tłumaczyła oczywiście, dlaczego Syriusz i pani Weasley nie dogadywali się ze sobą, ale nie sprawiła bynajmniej, że to, co mówiła mama Rona, stało się łatwiejsze do zniesienia. Nie była sprawiedliwa i Harry nie wiedział, co sądzić o jej nastawieniu. Wiedział tylko, że na ten temat będzie rozmyślał jeszcze przez jakiś czas.


	8. Nocne Koszmary

Uff, udało się :) Z bólem bo z bólem, ale udało mi się dokończyć na dzisiaj ten rozdział. Uprzedzam, że jest dość przygnębiający – i takiej przygnębiającej atmosfery możemy się spodziewać również w kilku następnych częściach. Poza tym znajdziecie tutaj kilka soczystych przekleństw – żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam! :D

Cassie: Niestety muszę Cię rozczarować w większości kwestii :) Remus z pewnością nie będzie weselszy, wręcz przeciwnie, a co do tęsknoty Harry'ego za Syriuszem... już niedługo się przekonamy ;) Molly, Molly... szczerze mówiąc niespecjalnie przepadam za nią w kanonie :( Tutaj, jak myślę, można ją zrozumieć – z pewnego punktu widzenia. Sytuacja między nią i Syriuszem wydaje mi się bardzo życiowa; faktycznie istnieją ludzie, którzy nie zrozumieją się wzajemnie choćby nie wiem co!

Rome: Wiem! Kończy się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, gdy się go czyta :) Ale kiedy się go tłumaczy... :D To absolutnie niewspółmierne! :P

Miłej lektury :)

**8. Nocne Koszmary**

_Mężczyzna szedł w milczeniu wąską, pogrążoną w ciemności ulicą; kaptur szaty nasunął na głowę, by uchronić się przed całkowitym przemoknięciem – padał drobny deszczyk, a wciąż chłodne, wieczorne kwietniowe powietrze sprawiało, że jego oddech tworzył małe obłoczki pary, kiedy tak maszerował ulicą szybkim krokiem. Obok niego szedł nieco wyższy i szerszy w ramionach mężczyzna, równie ciasno owinięty płaszczem. Jego długie kroki nadawały tempo marszu. Przez ostatnie minuty zachowywali milczenie, zbyt skupieni na jak najszybszym dotarciu do celu, ponieważ wiedzieli, że im szybciej go odnajdą, tym szybciej powrócą do domowego zacisza, jak najdalej od tej paskudnej pogody; teraz jednak wyższy mężczyzna odezwał się do towarzysza._

_- Tylko Dumbledore mógł przydzielić to zadanie właśnie nam, w dodatku w taką pogodę! Gdybym go nie znał, pomyślałbym, że życzy nam obu zapalenia płuc._

_Remus Lupin zaśmiał się lekko i pokręcił głową na myśl o pesymizmie swojego przyjaciela. Owszem, jemu również przychodziło do głowy kilka przyjemniejszych sposobów na spędzenie dzisiejszego dnia, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak niewielkimi zasobami ludzkimi dysponuje Zakon. Skoro istniało zadanie do wykonania, to narzekanie i próba zrzucenia odpowiedzialności za jego wykonanie na kogoś innego nie miały sensu, zwłaszcza, jeśli zadanie było tak obiecujące – i ryzykowne – jak to, które im dzisiaj przydzielono. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się jednak, ponieważ wiedział, że Syriusz, wbrew swoim słowom, doskonale to rozumie, co więcej – prawdopodobnie nie zgodziłby się nawet, by to zadanie przypadło w udziale komukolwiek innemu. Jego przyjaciel oceniał siebie wedle tego, czego był w stanie dokonać; nigdy nie był typem człowieka, który siedziałby bezczynnie i pozwalał, by inni wykonywali robotę za niego._

_- Mogłeś wypróbować na swoich szatach to zaklęcie wodoodporne, Syriuszu; nie czułbyś się teraz tak niekomfortowo._

_Black wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, zbyt cicho nawet dla czułych uszu Remusa, który miał tylko nadzieję, że Syriusz nie przeziębi się przy tej pogodzie – nie dlatego, że przesadnie martwił się o zdrowie swojego przyjaciela, ale ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz stanie się nieznośny, jeśli do wieczora kichnie chociaż raz._

_Kiedy dwaj mężczyźni dotarli do końca wąskiej ulicy położonej w jednej z najbardziej nieprzyjemnych części Londynu, Syriusz nagle zatrzymał się i gestem wskazał idącemu za nim Remusowi, by zrobił to samo. Gdy odwrócił się do niego, Lupin zauważył, że na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz beznamiętnej uwagi, który pojawiał się na niej ilekroć Syriusz był całkowicie skupiony na swoim zadaniu._

_- Widzisz ten stary magazyn, Remus? - spytał i wskazał ręką zrujnowany budynek stojący kilka posesji dalej po ich lewej stronie. Lupin kiwnął głową. - To właśnie o nim mówił Dumbledore._

_Remus nie mógł powstrzymać małego dreszczu na myśl o tym, co mogło ich tam czekać. Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, ale również – co w czasie wojny było o wiele ważniejsze – przywódca Zakonu Feniksa walczącego z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami, posiadał w czarodziejskim świecie wielu informatorów; nie wszyscy byli godni zaufania, ale w tak pełnych desperacji czasach ruch oporu nie mógł przebierać w dostarczanych mu informacjach. Musieli być ostrożni i nie mogli ślepo ufać swoim informatorom, ale musieli sprawdzać tak potencjalnie interesujące wiadomości. To właśnie robili Remus i Syriusz na tej opuszczonej ulicy gdzieś na przemysłowych przedmieściach Londynu – próbowali dowiedzieć się, czy ten nie rzucający się w oczy, opuszczony magazyn był faktycznie jedną z kryjówek Śmierciożerców, jakich pełno było w całym kraju._

_Albus Dumbledore nie wysłał ich oczywiście po to, by mieszali się w cokolwiek, co mogło się tam dziać; ich zadaniem było wyłącznie sprawdzenie, czy zdobyta informacja jest prawdziwa, a przy odrobinie szczęścia – którzy Śmierciożercy przebywają właśnie w tej kryjówce. Typowa inwigilacja... coś, na co Syriusz zgodził się w wielkim oporem; był impulsywnym, często wręcz nierozważnym mężczyzną i nie znosił bezczynnego siedzenia i przyglądania się działaniom innych. Lubił mieć poczucie, że robi coś ważnego. Gdyby kazano mu wybrać między uczestnictwem w walce i obserwacją, Syriusz bez chwili zastanowienia wybrałby walkę – i ta świadomość bynajmniej nie uspokajała Remusa. Mężczyzna wiedział jednak, że nie jest w stanie zmienić swojego przyjaciela, więc w końcu nauczył się w tym żyć. Póki co mieli szczęście i chociaż wojna zabrała już zbyt wiele ofiar, nie było wśród nich żadnego z ich przyjaciół; Remus modlił się w duchu, by tak pozostało._

_Powodem, dla którego Remus i Syriusz znaleźli się tutaj tej nocy był fakt, że chociaż członkom Zakonu udało się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zlokalizować siedziby wielu wysoko postawionych Śmierciożerców, pewni najbliżsi współpracownicy Voldemorta wciąż siali spustoszenie w całym kraju. Gdyby Zakon w końcu był w stanie udowodnić, że Lucjusz Malfoy i jego towarzysze aktywnie wspierają Czarnego Pana, albo zlokalizować kryjówkę Lestrange'ów, byłby to wielki krok w kierunku celu, jaki wyznaczył sobie nie tylko Zakon, ale i cały ruch oporu – a zgodnie ze słowami informatora Lestrange'owie od czasu do czasu korzystali właśnie z tej kryjówki. Tej nocy zadaniem Syriusza i Remusa było upewnienie się, że budynek będzie od tej pory skutecznie, ale dyskretnie monitorowany; mieli umieścić w nim urządzenia podsłuchujące i obłożyć go odpowiednimi zaklęciami._

_Zakonowi brakowało godnych zaufania członków, którym można by przydzielić takie zadanie, więc kiedy Dumbledore im je zaproponował, Lupin i Black natychmiast się zgodzili. Odmowy nie brali nawet pod uwagę – obaj byli zbyt zaangażowani w pracę Zakonu, by pozwolić innym na wykonanie tej misji._

_Żaden z nich nie czuł już potrzeby dyskutowania na temat tego, co mieli za chwilę zrobić – rozmawiali o tym w Kwaterze Głównej co najmniej pięć razy. Kilka dobrze umiejscowionych zaklęć tropiących i szukających dało im pewność, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnych zastawionych na nieuważnych głuptasów pułapek, a między koszami na śmieci i w opuszczonych klatkach schodowych nikt się nie ukrywa. Syriusz miał przy sobie alarmowy świstoklik na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, ale teraz urządzenie było nieaktywne i spoczywało w kieszeni jego szaty._

_Zaklęcia ujawniające nie wykryły w budynku żadnego śladu działalności magicznej ani jakiejkolwiek formy życia, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło; na zewnątrz było już ciemno – a ciemność zawsze zachęcała Śmierciożerców do działania... do zabawy. Remus zdziwiłby się, gdyby o tej porze on i Syriusz znaleźli w magazynie większą liczbę ludzi, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście był londyńską kryjówką popleczników Voldemorta._

_Podczas gdy Lupin rozmieszczał wokół budynku zaklęcia oraz urządzenia szpiegujące i monitorujące, za jego plecami Syriusz ostrożnie przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, by zrobić to samo. Całe zadanie zabrało im raptem kilka minut i w końcu pozostała im tylko druga strona magazynu – potem będą mogli opuścić to miejsce. Remus skinieniem głowy dał Syriuszowi znać, że skończył, i obaj ruszyli, by okrążyć magazyn._

_Przemykali niepostrzeżenie od jednego cienia do drugiego. Nie doszli jednak nawet do połowy alejki, gdy czuły słuch Remusa wychwycił nagle stłumiony szelest gdzieś daleko w tyle i nad nimi. Zareagował instynktownie – złapał Syriusza za ramiona i pociągnął go ze sobą na ziemię; zanim zaskoczony przyjaciel zdążył zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje, zielony promień światła przeciął powietrze dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze sekundę wcześniej znajdowały się jego plecy._

_- Kurwa!_

_Dwaj czarodzieje rzucili się w kierunku dającego jako takie schronienie kontenera na śmieci w momencie, w którym na ulicy rozpętało się piekło; ze wszystkich stron – płaskich dachów, opuszczonych ruin, dwóch wylotów alei, na której się znajdowali – dolatywały do nich wykrzykiwane klątwy. Byli uwięzieni._

_- Kurwa! - powtórzył Syriusz szukając w kieszeni ich alarmowego świstoklika. - To pułapka! Skąd mogli o tym wiedzieć, do cholery?_

_- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Remus, który starał się odpierać nadlatujące klątwy – i rzucać własne zaklęcia nad brzegiem kontenera. - Wolałbym jednak, żebyś w końcu znalazł ten świstoklik i nas stąd zabrał... natychmiast!_

_- Chwila, chwila, okej?_

_- Pospiesz się!_

_Remus podejrzewał, że otacza ich jakichś dziesięciu Śmierciożerców, i chociaż kontener zapewniał im prowizoryczną ochronę, to z wyjątkiem świstoklika nie mieli żadnej innej drogi ucieczki przed atakiem._

_- Mam go!_

_Lupin uchylił się, by umknąć pędzącej w jego kierunku klątwie, a Syriusz wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku; leżał na niej staroświecki, mugolski klucz (tylko Syriusz mógł zabrać ze sobą tak maleńki przedmiot jako awaryjny świstoklik!) i Remus natychmiast położył na nim swoje palce. Black zrobił to samo, po czym machnął różdżką nad kluczem, by go aktywować. _

_Pięć sekund później nadal siedzieli skuleni za kontenerem na śmieci pod ostrzałem Śmierciożerców._

_- To nie działa!_

_W głosie Remusa słychać było nutę paniki, ale Syriusz nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego kilka razy machnął różdżką nad świstoklikiem, po czym odrzucił go z jękiem zawodu._

_- Jest zablokowany! Zablokowali to cholerne miejsce przeciwko działaniu cholernych świstoklików!_

_Sytuacja była kiepska. Naprawdę kiepska._

_Obaj przyjaciele jednocześnie unieśli różdżki i spróbowali się aportować, ale Remus domyślił się już, że skoro Śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że Zakon wysłał tu na przeszpiegi dwóch swoich członków, i zablokowali teren na działanie świstoklików, to z pewnością obłożyli go też tarczą antyaportacyjną. Właśnie po to używano świstoklików – tarcze antyaportacyjne były prostsze do skonstruowania i utrzymania niż blokady przeciwko świstoklikom i dlatego były używane znacznie częściej._

_Skoro jednak nie mogli teraz użyć ani świstoklika ani aportacji, to jedynym sposobem ucieczki była dla nich walka z bandą Śmierciożerców, których było co najmniej pięć razy więcej. Po prostu świetnie!_

_Remus czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu._

_- Co teraz?_

_- Na moje oko nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru; musimy wywalczyć sobie drogę na wolność._

_Remus kiwnął głową, ale nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem. Pojedynkował się całkiem nieźle, ale wolał unikać korzystania z tych umiejętności, jeśli było to możliwe – ale teraz, rzecz jasna, nie było._

_Lupin dał znak Syriuszowi i dwaj przyjaciele, wciąż kucając za kontenerem, ustalili plan działania._

_- Ty weźmiesz prawą stronę, a ja lewą. Uważaj na dachy._

_- W porządku._

_Remus wziął ostatni, głęboki oddech, by się przygotować, i wymieniwszy spojrzenia z Blackiem zerwał się na nogi i zaczął rzucać własne klątwy z nadzieją, że choć trochę powetuje w ten sposób nierówną liczbę walczących._

_Remus, podobnie jak Syriusz, starał się raczej oszałamiać niż zabijać swoich przeciwników tak, by można ich było później aresztować i przesłuchać; Lupin miał nadzieję, że i tym razem nie będzie musiał nikogo zabić, nawet za cenę ochrony własnego życia. Jaką ironią byłoby zamordować kogoś pod postacią człowieka, skoro przez tyle lat dokładał wszelkich starań, by nie skrzywdzić nikogo podczas pełni! Taki był jego ogólny stosunek do aktywnego uczestnictwa w działaniach Zakonu, ale teraz nie miał czasu, by rozmyślać na ten temat._

_Ich przeciwnicy najwyraźniej czuli się pewnie dzięki swojej liczebnej przewadze nad dwójką przyjaciół – ale to sprawiło też, że stali się nieuważni. Nie spodziewali się ataku ze strony członków Zakonu, więc kiedy Remus i Syriusz wyskoczyli zza kontenera na śmieci, Śmierciożercy nie byli na to odpowiednio przygotowani. Dwaj z nich nie zdążyli w ogóle zareagować ani nawet zorientować się, co się dzieje, zanim zostali oszołomieni i rozbrojeni, ale była to jedyna korzyść, jaką Lupin i Black odnieśli z elementu zaskoczenia._

_Czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, Remus szybko odsunął się od kontenera i rzucił na prawo. Jego oczy przeskanowały dachy po tej stronie, ale nawet jego doskonały w ciemności wzrok nie wykrył na nich żadnego ruchu. Śmierciożercy również się ukryli, ale Lupin wiedział, że starają się ich otoczyć i tylko czekają na okazję do ataku. Pomyślał, że przypomina to nieco zabawę w chowanego – i natychmiast zbeształ się w duchu za dryfowanie myślami ku bzdurom w tak niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Nagle jego spojrzenie przyciągnął jakiś ruch; Remus szybko uchylił się, i rzucił w jego kierunku Zaklęcie Krępujące. Po lewej stronie tuż obok jego ramienia przeleciała jakaś klątwa. Wiedział, że jego zaklęcia dały wystarczająco dużo światła, by zdradzić przeciwnikom miejsce, w którym stał, więc rzucił na oślep kilka klątw, po czym cofnął się z powrotem w kierunku kontenera._

_Nie widział już Syriusza, ale kiedy ośmielił się na moment zerknąć w lewą stronę, dostrzegł błyski magicznych promieni. To znaczyło przynajmniej, że jego przyjaciel wciąż walczył._

_- Remus! Nad tobą!_

_Lupin obrócił się i wycelował różdżkę dokładnie w momencie, gdy na brzegu ciemnoszarego dachu pojawił się jakiś cień._

_- Drętwota!_

_Upadek z dachu i twarde lądowanie nie były zapewne przyjemne dla Śmierciożercy, ale Remus już znów się cofał. Próbował wywabić na ulicę jednego z pozostałych Śmierciożerców – wciąż musiało ich być co najmniej trzech albo czterech, a nie mógł walczyć ze wszystkimi naraz. Musiał eliminować ich jednego po drugim z nadzieją, że żaden nie pokona go pierwszy._

_Nagle coś poruszyło się za rzędem starych, tekturowych pudeł stojących po jego prawej stronie. Zwyczajni ludzie zapewne by tego nie usłyszeli, ale czułe, wilkołacze uszy Remusa zarejestrowały szmer delikatnego skrobania w tekturę... które się do niego zbliżało._

_Mężczyzna spiął się, mocniej chwycił swoją różdżkę i wbił uważny wzrok w najbliższą możliwą kryjówkę, jaką Śmierciożercy mogliby wykorzystać w tej alei. Jego słuch wciąż skupiał się na tym z nich, który się do niego zbliżał; powoli, bardzo powoli uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją w miejsce, w którym Śmierciożerca pojawi się na chwilę przed opuszczeniem schronienia, jakie dawały mu tekturowe pudła. Wziął jeden, głęboki wdech i znów wytężył słuch, ale tajemniczy ruch zatrzymał się. Remus ostrożnie oparł ciężar ciała na obu nogach, po czym nagle i niespodziewanie, jak kot wskakujący na stół, ruszył do przodu, by stanąć na drodze Śmierciożercy, i wykrzyknął zaklęcie._

_- Drętwota!_

_Kartony wyleciały w powietrze i poszybowały we wszystkie strony, a kiedy czerwień klątwy przygasła, Remus dostrzegł pod ścianą największego szczura, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, oszołomionego magią. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i uniósł różdżkę, wyczuwając za sobą czyjąś obecność._

_- Drętwota! Expelliarmus!_

_Obie klątwy najwyraźniej trafiły ciemny cień, który się do niego zbliżał, ponieważ Remus usłyszał ciche „łup", kiedy ciało napastnika upadło na asfalt, a jego różdżka potoczyła się w kierunku Lupina. Kątem oka Lunatyk zauważył jednak, że nie był to jedyny Śmierciożerca zbliżający się do niego; uniósł swoją różdżkę, ale w jego stronę już mknęło światło nieznanej klątwy. Odruchowo rzucił się w bok, ale wiedział, że nie uniknie trafienia całkowicie. Kolejną rzeczą, którą odnotował, było bolesne odrzucenie na kamienną ścianę budynku, przed którym stał, i świadomość, że całe powietrze ucieka z jego płuc. Sapnął z bólu i lewą ręką złapał się za prawe ramię – nie zdziwiło go, gdy natychmiast cała pokryła się krwią. Nie wiedział, jakie zaklęcie go dosięgnęło, ale miał szczęście, że udało mu się chociaż trochę usunąć, zanim został trafiony, inaczej klątwa zamiast ramienia rozorałaby jego pierś... Ale i ramię wyglądało w tej chwili fatalnie; przez całą jego długość aż do dłoni ciągnęło się głębokie, krwawiące rozcięcie._

_Teraz jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić; jeśli tym Śmierciożercom uda się ich otoczyć, nie będzie się już musiał martwić o ramię – ani o nic innego._

_Remus z olbrzymim wysiłkiem znów stanął na nogach i ruszył tam, gdzie wcześniej stał Syriusz. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył jednak, że jego przyjaciela już tam nie ma. Szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował za to, jak ze zwykłą sobie brawurą Syriusz opuszcza swoją kryjówkę i w pojedynkę rusza na pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Remus widział, że trzech wciąż stoi na nogach, i próba walki ze wszystkimi naraz była dla młodego czarodzieja absolutnym idiotyzmem. Ruszył więc, by pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, ale nagle zobaczył, że Syriusz unosi różdżkę, i poczuł w żołądku kwaśny niepokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Łapa jest potężnym czarodziejem, ale walka z trzema przeciwnikami nawet dla niego nie mogła skończyć się dobrze._

_- Ondavem Desfortam!_

_"Co za głupstwo, Syriuszu!" _

_Remus pomyślał, że to było bardzo niemądre posunięcie. Był tuż obok i mógł natychmiast ruszyć swojemu przyjacielowi na pomoc – nie było potrzeby, by ryzykować rzucając tak niebezpieczne i wyczerpujące zaklęcie! Był jednak całkiem dumny z jego efektów. Silna magiczna fala uderzyła w trzech zakapturzonych mężczyzn, odrzuciła ich na ścianę, przy której stali, i powaliła nieprzytomnych na ziemię. Syriusz, blady i drżący, zupełnie wyczerpany magią, której właśnie użył, opadł na kolana. Remus ruszył biegiem w jego kierunku, ale zanim pokonał choćby połowę odległości, jaka dzieliła go od przyjaciela, po jego lewej stronie pojawił się nagle cień, który rzucił się na Blacka._

_- Syriusz!_

_Minęła chwila, zanim Remus zorientował się, że to on sam wykrzyknął imię swojego przyjaciela. Jeden Śmierciożerca najwyraźniej umknął przed zaklęciem Syriusza i teraz rzucił się na niego, ale młody mężczyzna, zaskoczony, raczej odruchowo niż celowo podciągnął kolano do piersi i z całej siły odepchnął od siebie napastnika, po czym błyskawicznie wykorzystał chwilę przewagi i wytrącił mu różdżkę z ręki. Remus pozwolił sobie na cudowny moment ulgi, kiedy usłyszał stukot drewienka na wilgotnej ulicy – ale był to tylko moment._

_Rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczyma patrzył, jak Śmierciożerca wyciąga sztylet z kieszeni szaty i szybkim ruchem wbija go Syriuszowi w brzuch. Czas dziwnie zwolnił w tym momencie; Remus był zbyt daleko, by cokolwiek zrobić, zbyt daleko, by wkroczyć między obu mężczyzn i uratować swojego przyjaciela. Mógł tylko bezsilnie obserwować, jak oczy Syriusza rozszerzają się w niebotycznym zdumieniu. _

_Śmierciożerca dziwnie rozmazanym ruchem wyszarpnął sztylet, a Remus w końcu otrząsnął się ze swojego stuporu. Uniósł różdżkę i posłał w kierunku napastnika całą serię zaklęć oszałamiających i paraliżujących, ale wszystkie go ominęły. Napędzany coraz większą wściekłością i strachem, Lupin szybko dodał do nich najpaskudniejsze i najbardziej niebezpieczne klątwy, jakie pamiętał, ale Śmierciożerca uchylił się w porę, by im umknąć. Kiedy Remus spojrzał na rękę, w której trzymał różdżkę, zauważył ze zdumieniem, że strasznie drży. _

_Śmierciożerca był najwyraźniej zaskoczony, że ma przed sobą kolejnego przeciwnika, w dodatku wciąż przytomnego i zdolnego do walki, więc po krótkim wahaniu odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnościach, prawdopodobnie po to, by opuścić teren objęty polem antyaportacyjnym i uciec. Remusa niespecjalnie to w tej chwili obchodziło – jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował z powrotem w kierunku przyjaciela._

_Syriusz znów opadł na kolana i przyciskał obie dłonie do brzucha z kompletnie zszokowaną, zdumioną miną. Remus nie widział zbyt wiele na pogrążonej w ciemności ulicy, ale serce podeszło mu do gardła kiedy zauważył, jak oczy jego przyjaciela uciekają w głąb głowy, a on sam, nieprzytomny, upada na ziemię._

_- Syriusz!_

_Remus puścił się biegiem. Chwilę później dotarł do nieruchomej sylwetki Blacka i uklęknął przy nim._

_- Syriuszu, słyszysz mnie?_

_Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, ale Lupin z niejaką ulgą zauważył, że jego przyjaciel przynajmniej wciąż oddycha._

_- Syriuszu, odezwij się! Powiedz coś, no już! - odezwał się i lekko poklepał Syriusza po policzku, ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, więc drżącymi rękoma rozpiął jego płaszcz. Koszula, którą Łapa miał pod spodem, była już przesiąknięta krwią, a kiedy Remus podciągnął ją do góry, jego ręce zalała niemal fontanna czerwieni płynąca z dużej rany przecinającej podbrzusze._

_Nie jest dobrze, pomyślał Remus desperacko; ten Śmierciożerca najwyraźniej nie tylko pchnął Syriusza sztyletem, ale niemal wypatroszył! Cięcie przebiegało tuż pod pępkiem i wyglądało na głębokie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak szybko jego przyjaciel tracił krew, ten dupek widocznie uszkodził jakiś ważny organ..._

_- Kurwa mać! Syriuszu, trzymaj się, dobrze?_

_Remus zazwyczaj nie używał przekleństw, ale w tej chwili nie przychodziło mu na myśl żadne inne słowo. Nie był uzdrowicielem i chociaż bycie wilkołakiem sprawiło, że posiadał całkiem obszerną teoretyczną wiedzę na temat ran i sposobów ich leczenia, jego własne umiejętności i praktyczne doświadczenie w uzdrawianiu były wyjątkowo ubogie. Ostatecznie jeśli był ciężko ranny po pełni, to i tak nie był w stanie sam się uleczyć. Doskonale dawał sobie radę z małymi ranami i stłuczeniami, mógł nawet poradzić sobie ze złamaną kością albo źle użytym zaklęciem obronnym jeśli naprawdę musiał... ale takiej rany nie był w stanie uleczyć – to całkowicie wykraczało poza jego kompetencje. Nie znał nawet zaklęć przeciwdziałających krwotokom tętniczym, ale coś musiał zrobić. Syriusz nie wytrzyma długo tracąc krew w takim tempie._

_Bez specjalnego zastanawiania się nad tym, co robi, Remus wykorzystał ostatnią deskę ratunku, uniósł różdżkę i i wysłał sygnał alarmowy._

_Kiedy członkowie Zakonu wyruszali na misję, zazwyczaj mieli jakiś plan awaryjny i na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, wyposażeni byli również w alarmowy świstoklik. Wysłanie sygnału alarmowego, tak jak zrobił to teraz Remus, powodowało uruchomienie wszystkich istniejących ostrzeżeń w Kwaterze Głównej i informowało trzymających wartę członków Zakonu, że coś jest bardzo nie tak i że ktoś potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy. Remus miał tylko nadzieję, że w Kwaterze przebywał akurat ktoś z doświadczeniem w zakresie magii uzdrawiającej. Albus albo Andromeda z pewnością byliby w stanie pomóc Syriuszowi, ba, nawet Kingsley wiedział na ten temat więcej niż Remus! Jakaś głęboko ukryta część jego mózgu przysięgła, że zmieni ten stan rzeczy i uzupełni swoją wiedzę na temat magicznej pierwszej pomocy, kiedy tylko ten kryzys zostanie zażegnany, oczywiście jeśli nie będzie już wtedy na to za późno – a Remus wiedział, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, jeśli tak będzie._

_- Lumos!_

_W przytłumionym świetle płynącym z czubka jego różdżki rana wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Przy ciele Syriusza zaczęła się formować kałuża jasnoczerwonej krwi, która płynąc kreśliła koszmarne wzory na jego bladej skórze. Remus pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel nie jest zazwyczaj aż tak blady; tracił zbyt dużo krwi, zdecydowanie zbyt dużo._

_- Do cholery, Syriuszu, nie rób mi tego!_

_Nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić, Lupin odłożył różdżkę na bok i zaczął mocno uciskać krwawiącą ranę obiema dłońmi. Skrzywił się, kiedy ten ruch wywołał falę bólu w jego prawym ramieniu, a gdy spojrzał w dół, zauważył, że całe jest pokryte jego własną krwią wciąż sączącą się z głębokiego rozcięcia biegnącego od ramienia do dłoni._

_Teraz jednak nie był odpowiedni moment, by rozmyślać o własnych obrażeniach – trzeba było pomóc Syriuszowi. Nie istniało najmniejsze zagrożenie, że Remus zarazi swojego przyjaciela likantropią przez kontakt z krwią, a był to jedyny powód, który mógłby powstrzymać Lupina przed próbą pomocy. Kiedy jednak tak przyciskał ręce do rany Syriusza, zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się całkowicie powstrzymać krwawienia, bez względu na to, co zrobi._

_- Trzymaj się Łapo, dobrze? Wytrzymaj._

_Leżący na ziemi, nieprzytomny mężczyzna nie zareagował w żaden sposób; Remus widział, że jego oddech staje się coraz płytszy._

_- Nie, nie rób mi tego! Słyszysz, Łapo? Nie waż się teraz poddawać!_

_Krew Syriusza wypływała spomiędzy jego palców, choć z całej siły przyciskał je do rany, i Lunatyk nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel nie doczeka przybycia profesjonalnej pomocy – ale nawet nie próbował zaakceptować tej możliwości._

_- Trzymaj się, Syriuszu! Nie możesz tak po prostu tutaj umrzeć, rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę, żebyś umarł mi na rękach!_

_Remus jeszcze mocniej docisnął dłonie do rany Blacka próbując spowolnić krwotok, ale wiedział, że to daremny wysiłek; sam czuł coraz silniejsze zawroty głowy, spowodowane zapewne własną utratą krwi. Jego obrażenia nie były jednak w tym momencie ważne – musiał wytrzymać dla Syriusza._

_Remus zamknął oczy i bez reszty skoncentrował się na wątłych, zanikających oznakach życia, które wyczuwał jeszcze w ciele Syriusza; oddech rannego czarodzieja już niemal wcale nie unosił jego klatki piersiowej, niewiele wyżej, niż znajdowały się ręce Lupina uciskające jego podbrzusze, a każde kolejne słabe uderzenie serca wyrzucało z krwiobiegu cenną krew i rozlewało ją dookoła, ale Remus mimo to nie poddawał się, bez względu na to, jak beznadziejna była ich sytuacja. Nie zamierzał pogodzić się z faktem, że jego przyjaciel może za moment przestać oddychać, a jego serce przestać bić, skoro być może mógł temu w jakiś sposób zapobiec._

„_Nie możesz teraz umrzeć!"_

_Remus nie miał już siły, być wymówić te słowa na głos, ale wciąż powtarzał je w myślach, jakby były jego mantrą._

„_Trzymaj się, Syriuszu... nie umieraj, proszę."_

_Jego własny oddech był coraz szybszy i bardziej chrapliwy, a głowa zaczęła dokuczliwie boleć, ale nie zamierzał się teraz poddawać; jakaś część jego umysłu zdawała sobie sprawę, że to, co robił, i tak było skazane na porażkę, że sam z trudem wciąż zachowywał przytomność, ale Remus z wysiłkiem odsunął te myśli daleko od siebie i rozpaczliwie starał się nie zemdleć. Jego ciało było odrętwiałe – jakiekolwiek czucie zachował tylko w piersi i ramionach, w których czuł teraz dziwne ciepło._

„_Wytrzymaj, Syriuszu."_

_Czemu pozostałym tak cholernie dużo czasu zajmowało przybycie im na ratunek? Remus miał wrażenie, że wysłał sygnał alarmowy wiele godzin temu – odpowiednia reakcja nie powinna chyba trwać tak długo? Może nikogo nie było w Kwaterze Głównej, by odebrać sygnał...? Zazwyczaj trzymano tam wartę przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale czasem pewne okoliczności sprawiały, że Kwatera była pusta. Zakon nie miał ostatecznie zbyt wielu członków, a chociaż wszyscy byli oddani swojej pracy, mieli także życie prywatne. James i Lily musieli się opiekować swoim małym synkiem, a większość pozostałych również posiadała regularną pracę i rodziny; w każdej chwili mogło wydarzyć się coś, co zmuszało trzymających akurat wartę członków Zakonu do opuszczenia Kwatery Głównej i pozostawienia jej pustej. A jeśli nie było tam nikogo akurat wtedy, kiedy Remus wysłał sygnał... mężczyzna nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć._

„_Nie umieraj mi tu, Syriuszu! Musisz ze mną zostać, proszę!"_

_Chociaż wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, Lupin czuł zawroty głowy i krew Syriusza wypływającą spomiędzy jego palców. Wiedział, że jego rany też zapewne nadal krwawią, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, by czuć jakikolwiek ból. Wszystkie jego myśli skupiły się na Łapie i szukaniu jakiegoś sposobu, by utrzymać go przy życiu wystarczająco długo. _

_Syriusz po prostu nie mógł umrzeć – nie tutaj, nie teraz. Zakon go potrzebował i Remus nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby go tak nagle zabraknąć. Nie Syriusza, jednego z jego przyjaciół, człowieka, któremu do tej pory zawsze udawało się ocaleć, bez względu na to, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajdował... nie Syriusza, któremu nigdy nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, by zaprzestać walki z mrokiem zagrażającym ich światu, ponieważ był bezwarunkowo pewien, że ta walka, choćby nie wiadomo jak beznadziejna, była słuszna; który nigdy nie myślał o niepewności i strachu. Który nigdy nie myślał o własnej śmierci._

„_Zostań ze mną, Syriuszu. Proszę."_

_Remus nie był pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał, ale nagle dotarł do niego dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. I czyżby ktoś coś mówił? Ale do kogo? Do niego? A może to jednak była tylko fantazja jego wyczerpanego umysłu?_

_A co, jeśli to Śmierciożercy, którzy wrócili, by dokończyć swoje dzieło?_

_Wyczerpanie coraz bardziej dawało się Remusowi we znaki, więc wiedział, że nawet jeśli to Śmierciożercy, to jemu nie uda się już obronić ani siebie, ani Syriusza._

_Nagle znikąd na jego piersi zacisnęła się para silnych ramion, która odciągnęła go od Łapy. Kiedy właściwie upadł na swojego przyjaciela? Ten ktoś, kto tutaj przybył, odsuwał go od Syriusza, ale Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt słaby, by walczyć. Czy nieznajomy nie rozumiał, że on, Remus, musi za wszelką cenę spowolnić jego krwotok? Czy Syriusz jeszcze oddychał? Trzeba sprawdzić, czy Syriusz wciąż oddycha, trzeba natychmiast do niego wrócić!_

_Dysząc ciężko, Remus spróbował chociaż odwrócić głowę i otworzyć oczy, by sprawdzić, kto go trzymał._

_- Co się tutaj stało, w imię Merlina?_

_- Remusie? Remusie, słyszysz mnie?_

_Ktoś poklepał go po policzku, ale Lupin prawie tego nie czuł; znał skądś te głosy, ale zanim zdążył choćby zastanowić się, do kogo należały, jego z trudem utrzymywane resztki świadomości rozpłynęły się i zastąpiła je ciemność._

* * *

Remus z głośnym sapnięciem usiadł na łóżku i oślepionymi przez sen oczami rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju, próbując uświadomić sobie gdzie jest i co się stało. Serce biło jak oszalałe gdzieś w okolicy jego gardła, a oddech był przyspieszony i urywany. Jego piżama była wilgotna od potu, a ciało tak zaplątane w kołdrę i prześcieradło, że czuł się niemal jak uwięziony, więc w panice spróbował się spod nich wydostać. Gdy jego oczy w końcu przyzwyczaiły się do światła, zorientował się, że jest w swojej sypialni na Grimmauld Place. Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, co to oznacza – że chociaż to, co mu się śniło, było prawdziwe, to wydarzyło się prawie piętnaście lat temu.

Remus wydał z siebie dziwne na poły westchnięcie, na poły szloch, opadł z powrotem na poduszkę i spróbował uspokoić swój nierówny oddech i szybkie bicie serca. Znów śnił mu się ten koszmar, tak samo, jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Od śmierci Syriusza nie udało mu się przespać w spokoju ani jednej nocy. Doskonale rozumiał to, co Harry mówił na temat własnych snów i rozpaczliwiej chęci ich powstrzymania, ale wiedział też, że nic nie może im zapobiec, może z wyjątkiem eliksirów nasennych – ale to była zbyt wysoka cena za spokój.

Remus zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że wkrótce nie będzie już w stanie dłużej znosić tych koszmarów. Jego ciało domagało się odpoczynku, którego nie zaznawał już od dłuższego czasu. Każdej nocy budził się po kilku godzinach snu, przerażony wspomnieniami, o których wolałby całkowicie zapomnieć. O dziwo to nie śmierć Syriusza tak go prześladowała – chociaż jeśli zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, być może wcale nie było w tym nic dziwnego? Ten moment, kiedy jego przyjaciel zginął, był dla Remusa szokujący i bolesny, ale tym właśnie był – momentem, chwilą zbyt krótką, by natychmiast i w pełni zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Wiedział, że Syriusz nie żyje, ale nie do końca to wtedy _zrozumiał_. Nie było żadnego ciała, żadnego materialnego dowodu na to, że jego przyjaciel zginął, a jedynie świadomość, że tak się stało. Moment śmierci Syriusza obudził jednak w Lupinie o wiele bardziej bolesne wspomnienia, wspomnienia nocy, która zostawiła w jego psychice trwały uraz – a teraz prześladowała go w snach.

Minęło ponad piętnaście lat, odkąd on i Łapa wpadli w zasadzkę Śmierciożerców, ale ból wywołany śmiercią Syriusza w jakiś sposób wzmocnił pamięć o niej tak bardzo, że teraz dawała się Remusowi we znaki nawet silniej niż wtedy, kiedy to się wydarzyło. Obserwowanie, jak jego przyjaciel umiera, jak życie wypływa z niego pod dłońmi Remusa, było bardziej okrutnym i traumatycznym doświadczeniem, niż bycie świadkiem jego upadku za Zasłonę. Syriusz wtedy nie zginął – udało mu się przeżyć ten niemal śmiertelny atak, ale długie minuty, w czasie których Remus ze wszystkich sił walczył o to, by utrzymać Blacka przy życiu, wyryły się w jego umyśle z przerażającą intensywnością – a ból, który wywoływały za każdym razem, gdy pojawiały się na nowo, stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny. Piętnaście lat temu udało mu się ocalić Syriusza, ale w Departamencie Tajemnic nie zdołał mu pomóc w żaden sposób. A teraz? Czy był jeszcze jakieś sens w codziennym wstawaniu z łóżka, w tej beznadziejnej walce, skoro jej jedynym rezultatem była śmierć i cierpienie tych, którzy byli mu bliscy? Nie udało mu się w końcu uchronić Syriusza przed śmiercią – czy w takim razie jakiekolwiek jego działanie może przysłużyć się pokonaniu Voldemorta? Remus stracił wiarę w to, że życie przyniesie mu jeszcze kiedykolwiek coś dobrego. Czemu wciąż zmuszał się, by wstawać rano i od nowa zastanawiać się nad sensem wszystkiego? W ten sposób tylko działał innym na nerwy i stwarzał dodatkowe problemy!

Mężczyzna ze znużonym westchnieniem przerzucił nogi przez brzeg łóżka; wiedział, że nie uda mu się już zasnąć, więc równie dobrze mógł wstać. Nigdy nie był w stanie znów zapaść w sen po koszmarach, które napełniały jego głowę zbyt wieloma myślami... zbyt wieloma wspomnieniami, własnymi albo zasłyszanymi, i zbyt wieloma zmartwieniami. Remus wstał, wziął podkoszulek i spodnie z fotela stojącego przy łóżku, po czym cicho przeszedł do łazienki po drugiej stronie korytarza.

Zazwyczaj widok własnej bladej, wychudzonej twarzy w lustrze nad umywalką wywoływał w Lupinie dreszcz, ale po miesiącu niemal bezsennych nocy mężczyzna przyzwyczaił się już do swoich przekrwionych oczu otoczonych ciemnymi kręgami, zapadniętych policzków i głębszych niż zazwyczaj zmarszczek, więc tylko przemył twarz zimną wodą, wytarł się ręcznikiem i zdjął z siebie przepoconą piżamę. Kiedy założył na siebie świeże ubranie i odniósł piżamę do sypialni, zszedł na dół do kuchni; zamierzał przygotować sobie kubek gorącej herbaty – i spędzić resztę tej nocy, podobnie jak wielu poprzednich, rozmyślając o wspomnieniach, których i tak nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Remus z kolejnym westchnieniem wstawił wodę, by się zagotowała, wziął z szafki kubek i kilka torebek herbaty i czekał, aż będzie mógł je zalać.

Kilka minut później usiadł przy kuchennym stole z parującym kubkiem, zmęczonym ruchem oparł głowę na dłoni i wbił wzrok w blat. Kiedy tak siedział tonąc w przygnębiających myślach, gdzieś po jego prawej stronie krople wody spadające z kranu do zlewu zaczęły powoli, regularnie odmierzać upływające minuty.

Kap.

Kap.

Kap.


	9. Wspomnienia

Będę brutalnie szczera: nie znoszę tego rozdziału. Jeszcze nigdy nie tłumaczyło mi się niczego tak ciężko i szczerze mówiąc w pewnym momencie zależało mi już tylko na tym, by go skończyć :( Mimo to mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę przypadnie Wam do gustu.

Cassie: Zgadzam się :( A to niestety nie koniec ciężkiego okresu, jakiego doświadcza teraz Lunatyk! Dzięki :)

**9. Wspomnienia**

_Kap._

_Kap._

_Kap._

_Pierwszą rzeczą, z jakiej Remus zdał sobie sprawę, był nieustanny odgłos kapania gdzieś obok jego lewego ucha._

_Kap._

_Kap._

_Kap._

_Ten dźwięk doprowadzał go do szaleństwa._

_Czy to woda kapała gdzieś nieopodal? Czy wciąż padał deszcz? Przecież padało, kiedy on i Syriusz wyruszyli na swoją misję poprzedniego wieczora..._

_Syriusz!_

_Myśl o przyjacielu obudziła wspomnienia tego, co się wydarzyło. Widok własnych, zakrwawionych rąk uciskających koszmarną ranę na brzuchu Syriusza nagle wyrył się na powiekach Remusa z niezwykłą dokładnością i przerażony mężczyzna w jednej chwili całkowicie odzyskał przytomność._

_Odgłos kapania wciąż docierał do jego uszu. Zbyt wyczerpany, by otworzyć oczy, Remus spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało i gdzie się znajdował._

_Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć odgłosu kapania, a oprócz niego w pobliżu nie rozlegał się żaden inny dźwięk, który mógłby pomóc mu zorientować się, gdzie przebywał; słychać było tylko cichy oddech kogoś przebywającego w pobliżu._

_Może to był Syriusz?_

_Remus z olbrzymim wysiłkiem otworzył jedno oko, a potem drugie; pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, była rozmazana jasność, w której nic nie było w stanie przyjąć konkretnego kształtu, ale po chwili poszczególne przedmioty zaczęły nabierać ostrości. Młody czarodziej ujrzał biały sufit, pomalowane żółtą farbą ściany, a w końcu jego oczy spoczęły na czymś, co Syriusz nazywał „najbrzydszym obrazem na świecie": wizerunku porośniętego kwiatami pola na tle czerwonopomarańczowego zachodu słońca. Dzięki niemu Remus zorientował się, że leży w pokoju, który zazwyczaj służył mu jako sypialnia, kiedy zostawał na noc w Kwaterze Głównej._

_Odwrócił nieco głowę, by sprawdzić, czyj oddech słyszy obok siebie, i z lekkim ukłuciem rozczarowania – połączonym z dreszczem paniki – zauważył, że nie jest to Syriusz, ale James; jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej zasnął w raczej niewygodnej pozycji na krześle stojącym obok jego łóżka, z głową nieco przechyloną na bok._

_Odgłos kapania, który tak działał mu na nerwy, dochodził z kroplówki zawieszonej po drugiej stronie łóżka, ale o ile Remus się orientował, czarodzieje rzadko ich używali; postanowił zapytać o to później – teraz musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś innego. Znów odwrócił głowę w stronę śpiącego przyjaciela._

_- James?_

_Remusa niemal przeraziło to, jak słabo zabrzmiał jego własny głos, ale najwyraźniej wystarczył, by obudzić Pottera. Jego powieki uniosły się, a brązowe oczy rozejrzały dookoła, kiedy przyjaciel przez chwilę uświadamiał sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Kiedy spoczęły na Remusie, na twarzy Jamesa momentalnie pojawił się pełen ulgi uśmiech._

_- Remus! Jak się czujesz?_

_Lupin potrząsnął głową, zbyt wyczerpany, by tracić cenny oddech na tłumaczenie przyjacielowi, że nic mu nie jest i że nie to jest teraz najważniejsze, bo wolałby wiedzieć, co stało się z Syriuszem._

_- Syriusz?_

_To nie była najbardziej elokwentna wypowiedź w życiu Remusa, ale najwidoczniej udało mu się zawrzeć w tym jednym słowie wszystkie myśli, ponieważ James z niepokojem zmarszczył brwi._

_- Może powinienem wezwać panią Pomfrey i powiedzieć jej, że się obudziłeś. Prosiła o to..._

_Remus potrząsnął głową najmocniej, jak mógł, starając się ignorować ból, jaki to wywołało. Czemu James nie odpowiedział na pytanie?_

_- Syriusz?_

_James z westchnieniem znów oparł się na krześle i zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy._

_- James?_

_Potter znów westchnął. Remus był bliski ataku paniki; gdyby z Syriuszem wszystko było w porządku, James nie zachowywałby się w ten sposób! Co się stało? Czyżby jednak nie udało mu się zachować przyjaciela przy życiu wystarczająco długo? Czyżby zawiódł? Czy Syriusz..._

_- Jest w Świętym Mungu. Niewiele brakowało, ale żyje i jego stan jest stabilny, a to już samo w sobie stanowi niemałe osiągnięcie. Mimo to lekarze nie rozumieją, jak udało mu się przeżyć – twierdzą, że stracił zbyt dużo krwi, by doczekać przybycia fachowej pomocy._

_Remus omal nie zaszlochał z ulgi słysząc, że Syriusz wciąż żyje, ale coś w głosie Jamesa sprawiło, że poczuł lekki niepokój._

_- Nigdy więcej nie róbcie mi czegoś takiego, słyszysz, Remus? Kiedy włączyły się alarmy i wiedziałem, że chodzi o ciebie i Syriusza, myślałem, że dostanę ataku serca. A potem Kingsley i ja nie mogliśmy od razu do was dotrzeć, bo cały cholerny teren został zablokowany przeciwko świstoklikom i aportacji!_

_Remus skrzywił się._

_- Tak, na tym w głównej mierze polegał nasz problem._

_- Kiedy w końcu przybyliśmy na miejsce i zobaczyliśmy ciebie z Syriuszem... żaden z was się nie ruszał i wszędzie było tyle krwi... jak słowo daję, myślałem, że obaj jesteście martwi! W tej jednej chwili postarzałem się chyba o jakieś dziesięć lat._

_- Co się stało?_

_James milczał przez moment, ale Remus nie przerwał tego milczenia; miał wrażenie, że w całej tej historii wydarzyło się więcej, niż do tej pory wiedział, i czuł, że rozmowa na ten temat sprawia Jamesowi trudność. W końcu jego przyjaciel zaczął mówić._

_- Odciągnąłem cię od Syriusza, a ty... nie wiem... to było straszne. Byłeś cały we krwi i nie wiedziałem, czy to twoja, czy Łapy. Twoje oczy były szklane i nieprzytomne, prawie nie oddychałeś i chociaż krzyczałem do ciebie i potrząsałem tobą, zupełnie na nic nie reagowałeś, tylko patrzyłeś przed siebie. Kingsley zajął się Syriuszem i wydaje mi się, że nawet on nie sądził, że Łapa przeżyje. Uzdrowiciele uznali potem za cud, że Syriusza udało się uratować. Przetransportowaliśmy was obu do Świętego Munga tak szybko, jak się dało._

_Remus spojrzał na Jamesa i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł łzy w oczach swojego zazwyczaj tak zrównoważonego przyjaciela. Był świadkiem łez Jamesa tylko kilka razy, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy ich powodem był strach albo niepokój. Bez specjalnego namyślania się Remus pamiętał dokładnie właściwie jedną okazję, gdy James płakał – ten moment na oddziale położniczym, kiedy po raz pierwszy trzymał na rękach Harry'ego. Wtedy jednak były to łzy szczęścia._

_- James?_

_Ciemnowłosy czarodziej szybko znów skupił na nim swój wzrok._

_- Niedługo po tym, jak dotarliśmy do Świętego Munga, omal nie umarłeś: przestałeś oddychać, a twój układ krążenie doznał przez moment całkowitego paraliżu – lekarze nie potrafili tego wyjaśnić. Straciłeś sporo krwi, ale nie tyle, by wyjaśniało to twój stan._

_Kiedy James przerwał opowieść, Remus uniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu._

_- Co się stało?_

_- Nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś?_

_Lupin zmrużył oczy._

_- Co _zrobiłem_?_

_James przytaknął, przysunął się do łóżka i ujął prawą rękę Remusa w obie dłonie. Młodego czarodzieja zaskoczył ten niespodziewany fizyczny kontakt; James nigdy nie unikał go z powodu likantropii tak jak wielu innych ludzi, ale nie był też typem człowieka, który tak po prostu trzymałby przyjaciela za rękę._

_- James?_

_- Remusie, przez cały ten czas utrzymywałeś Syriusza przy życiu._

_Lupin zmarszczył brwi._

_- No... tak. Przynajmniej próbowałem. Nie mogłem zatrzymać krwawienia, ale wydaje mi się, że przynajmniej je trochę zahamowałem, zanim przybyliście._

_- Nie, nie chodzi mi o to; uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że kiedy próbowałeś zatrzymać krwotok Syriusza, jakimś sposobem przekazałeś mu część swojej siły, kiedy nie miał już własnej – i to właśnie utrzymało go przy życiu przez tyle czasu. Uzdrowiciele postępują tak w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia i w Świętym Mungu powiedzieli, że musiałeś zrobić to instynktownie. Nikt cię jednak nie wytrenował w tym zakresie, więc przelałeś w Syriusza zbyt wiele swojej energii życiowej i w twoim ciele zostało jej tak mało, że nie była nawet w stanie podtrzymać twoich własnych procesów życiowych. To jest jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie przyszło do głowy lekarzom, kiedy dokładnie was obu przebadali._

_Remus zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Słowa Jamesa niespecjalnie go zdziwiły. Tego, co zrobił, nie zrobił oczywiście świadomie, ale opowieść przyjaciela miała sens._

_- Nie wiedziałem, że to robię._

_- Ale to właśnie zrobiłeś. Uratowałeś mu życie, Remus - mówił dalej James głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu. - Uratowałeś mu życie i prawie sam je przez to straciłeś._

_James zaskoczył Remusa jeszcze bardziej, gdy schylił się i ostrożnie zamknął przyjaciela z mocnym uścisku, uważając na kroplówkę._

_- Nie wiem co zrobiłeś ani jak to zrobiłeś, ale cokolwiek się wydarzyło, nie jestem w stanie dostatecznie ci za to podziękować. Ale nigdy więcej nie rób czegoś takiego, dobrze? Przeraziłeś mnie prawie na śmierć._

_W myślach Remusa wciąż krążyła chmara pytań, więc kiedy James pomógł mu znów się położyć, postanowił je zadać._

_- Dlaczego jestem tutaj a nie w Świętym Mungu?_

_James wzruszył ramionami._

_- Uzdrowiciele wyleczyli twoje rany i podali wszelkie możliwe eliksiry wzmacniające i regenerujące, więc po kilku godzinach twój stan był stabilny – w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza. Powiedzieli, że jeśli będziemy mieli na ciebie oko i zaaplikujemy potrzebą ilość odżywczych kroplówek - tu wskazał ręką wiszący obok Remusa przewód. - to wkrótce dojdziesz do siebie. Albus nie chciał, żeby dwóch członków Zakonu przebywało jednocześnie w Świętym Mungu tuż po ataku Śmierciożerców, a tobą łatwiej było się opiekować tutaj, w Kwaterze Głównej. Uzdrowiciele nie pozwolili nam przenieść gdziekolwiek Syriusza, więc to ciebie zabraliśmy do domu._

_Remus kiwnął głową. To miało sens; członkowie Zakonu musieli być czujni i ostrożni przez cały czas, a pobyt w szpitalu jednocześnie dwóch z nich zaangażowałby w ich ochronę zbyt wielu towarzyszy. Czarodzieje, których przynależność do organizacji Albusa Dumbledore'a była powszechnie znana, znajdowali się wysoko na czarnej liście Voldemorta, a miejsca publiczne, takie jak szpital, zawsze stanowiły źródło zagrożenia. Bycie Śmierciożercą to nie zawód – nikt nie wiedział, czym zajmowali się poplecznicy Toma Riddle'a, kiedy nie mieli na sobie płaszczy i masek. W Świętym Mungu pracowało zbyt wielu lekarzy i pielęgniarek, by mieć ich wszystkich na oku. _

_Młodego mężczyznę uderzyło jednak coś innego._

_- Powiedziałeś „po kilku godzinach"? Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? I co to znaczy, że stan Syriusza nie był stabilny? Przecież wcześniej mówiłeś, że już jest!_

_Remus spróbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale James go przed tym powstrzymał._

_- Uspokój się, Remus. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez prawie dwa dni. Stan Syriusza unormował się dopiero dziś po południu; wróciłem ze szpitala jakąś godzinę temu, kiedy lekarze stwierdzili, że jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo._

_Dopiero teraz Remus zauważył, że James wyglądał jakby przez te dwa dni prawie nie spał; był nieogolony i na jego twarzy pojawił się ciemny zarost, ubranie było wymięte, a oczy przekrwione, podkrążone i otoczone drobnymi zmarszczkami, których Remus sobie nie przypominał... ale być może się mylił. Wszystko to tłumaczyło, dlaczego James spał, kiedy Lupin się obudził._

_- Czy Syriusz odzyskał przytomność?_

_James potrząsnął głową._

_- Jeszcze nie. Teraz pilnuje go Kingsley – prawie wyrzucił mnie ze szpitala, kiedy kazał mi wrócić do domu i trochę się przespać!_

_Remus uśmiechnął się._

_- A ty zamiast go posłuchać przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby uszkodzić sobie plecy śpiąc na niewygodnym krześle? Pochlebiasz mi, James - zażartował, ale po chwili skrzywił się lekko. - Może dałoby się coś zrobić z tą kroplówką? Ten dźwięk zaraz doprowadzi mnie do szału._

_James uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem; dla niego odgłos kapania nie stanowił żadnego problemu, ale wiedział, jak czuły jest słuch Remusa._

_- Zaraz przyślę tutaj Lily – chyba tylko ona wie, jak to odłączyć. Znając moje szczęście, pewnie dostałbyś krwotoku, gdybym spróbował wyciągnąć tę igłę!_

_Twarz Lupina pozostała poważna._

_- To była pułapka, James; wiedzieli, że tam będziemy, i wiedzieli, co zamierzamy zrobić, więc czekali, aż znajdziemy się w miejscu najlepszym do ataku. Zamaskowali się, jakby z góry wiedzieli, jakich czarów będziemy używać, by zlokalizować możliwe pułapki i zasadzki, a potem cierpliwie czekali, aż rzucimy większość zaklęć – może chcieli sprawdzić, czy użyjemy czegoś nowego? A my w żaden sposób nie byliśmy w stanie wykryć ich obecności, chociaż niektóre z naszych zaklęć zostały specjalnie zmodyfikowane przez Zakon po to, by wykryły każde możliwe zagrożenie! Wiedzieli też, że będziemy próbowali wydostać się stamtąd za pomocą świstoklika, inaczej nie zawracaliby sobie głowy blokowaniem całego terenu... Wiedzieli za dużo, po prostu za dużo; ktoś musiał im powiedzieć._

_James przytaknął._

_- Tak, my też tak uważamy. Albus będzie chciał usłyszeć od was obu, jak to dokładnie wyglądało, ale jesteśmy pewni, że ktoś musiał puścić parę z gęby._

_- Bardzo niewielu ludzi wiedziało, co planujemy tej nocy, James; nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby którykolwiek z nich był zdrajcą. _

_- Może to był informator Dumbledore'a?_

_Remus skinął głową._

_- Może._

_Domyślał się jednak, że ani on, ani James nie wierzyli tak naprawdę w tę możliwość. Informator mógł wiedzieć, że Zakon ma w planach zbadanie kryjówki Śmierciożerców, ale nie mógł wiedzieć ani kiedy to nastąpi, ani nie mógł znać poufnych informacji, które ktoś najwyraźniej im przekazał. W tym momencie Remus czuł się jednak zbyt wyczerpany by zastanawiać się, który z zaufanych przyjaciół mógł ich zdradzić. Chciał zmienić temat, ale James go uprzedził._

_- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Czegoś do picia, do jedzenia, albo czegoś jeszcze innego?_

_Lupin uśmiechnął się._

_- Chętnie bym się czegoś napił._

_James wstał z krzesła._

_- Przyniosę ci coś – i poproszę Lily, żeby zrobiła coś z tą kroplówką. Zaraz wracam._

_- Rogaczu?_

_Potter był już przy drzwiach, kiedy się odwrócił._

_- Tak?_

_- Nie to, żebym nie doceniał twojej obecności, ale może położysz się i zdrzemniesz trochę? Wyglądasz fatalnie... bez obrazy!_

_James uśmiechnął się i skinął głową._

_- Chyba masz rację. Wpadnę później. Dobranoc, Lunatyku._

_- Dobranoc._

* * *

_Pięć minut później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju weszła Lily z tacą lewitującą w powietrzu obok niej i – ku wielkiej radości Remusa – Harrym w ramionach. Niemal roczny chłopiec zaczął wyrywać się z rąk matki jak tylko rozpoznał Lupina._

_- Lunio! Lunio!_

_Lily uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. _

_- Przepraszam, ale w tym momencie nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby rzucić na Harry'ego okiem, a nie chcę, żeby został na dole sam. Słowo daję, ten dzieciak jest dokładnie taki, jak jego ojciec – próbuje zjeść wszystko, co nie przemieszcza się szybciej niż on! Ale mogę zanieść go do Jamesa, jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, by mieć z nim dzisiaj do czynienia._

_Remus tylko pokręcił głową._

_- Nie, daj Jamesowi spać. Zostaw Harry'ego tutaj._

_- Jesteś pewien, że dasz mu radę? Wiesz, że Harry potrafi zmęczyć każdego._

_Lupin uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ręce; Lily podała mu dziecko, po czym postawiła tacę na stoliku przy łóżku. Remus uśmiechnął się do chłopczyka._

_- Cześć, szczeniaczku. Jak się masz?_

_Harry obdarzył go bezzębnym uśmiechem i zapiszczał z uciechą, kiedy mężczyzna połaskotał go po żebrach. Lily złapała dłoń Remusa i zanim zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, wyciągnęła z niej igłę, a na maleńką rankę nakleiła plaster._

_- Dziękuję._

_- Nie ma za co. Nie wiem, dlaczego James twierdził, że wykrwawiłby cię na śmierć, gdyby sam spróbował to zrobić – pewnie stchórzył, dzieciak jeden! Przyniosłam ci coś do picia i trochę bulionu; uzdrowiciel powiedział, że przez jakiś czas powinieneś uważać, żeby się nie przejeść._

_- Cudownie! - Remus skrzywił się, ale z wdzięcznością wziął od Lily szklankę wody i wypił ją jednym haustem, po czym chwycił łyżkę i zaczął jeść bulion, co okazało się trudne z Harrym wciąż podskakującym mu na kolanach. Mimo to nie pozwolił, by Lily zabrała chłopca – chwile spędzane z nim były dla niego zbyt cenne. Kiedy jednak skończył jeść, jego oczy same zaczęły się zamykać, więc Lily wzięła Harry'ego na ręce i zasunęła zasłony._

_- Prześpij się jeszcze trochę, dobrze? Tym razem naprawdę niewiele brakowało, wiesz?_

_Remus kiwnął głową._

_- Tak, wiem. Obudź mnie jeśli dowiesz się czegoś nowego o Syriuszu, okej?_

_- Obiecuję. Śpij dobrze._

_- Dobranoc, Lily._

* * *

_Minęły jeszcze cztery dni, zanim Syriusz w końcu się obudził. Remusowi ten czas wydawał się nieskończonością. Niecałe dwa dni po własnym przebudzeniu odmówił dalszego bezczynnego leżenia w łóżku i resztę tego czasu niemal bez przerwy spędził przy Syriuszu w szpitalu Świętego Munga. Mimo to jego przyjaciel obudził się właśnie w ciągu tych kilku godzin, gdy Remus został niemal siłą odesłany do domu, by się przespać („W łóżku – krzesła się nie liczą", jak stwierdził James). Rogacz siedział obok, kiedy błękitne oczy czarodzieja otworzyły się po raz pierwszy od niemal tygodnia, i choćby chciał, nie był w stanie ukryć zalewającej go fali ulgi._

_- Łapo?_

_Powoli i z trudem Syriusz skupił wzrok na Jamesie i przez moment usilnie nad czymś się zastanawiał – jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy właśnie tak ma na imię._

_- Tak?_

_Jego głos był zaledwie szeptem i James widział w jego oczach, że już ten drobny objaw słabości zdołał go zirytować._

_- Jak się czujesz?_

_Black lekko wywrócił oczami._

_- Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem nie jestem martwy, bo na pewno tak się czuję. Co się stało?_

_- No cóż, to, że nie jesteś martwy, już samo w sobie jest niemałym cudem – powinieneś podziękować za to Remusowi._

_- Remusowi? - Syriusz nagle rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła. - Gdzie on jest? Wszystko z nim w porządku?_

_James położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i lekko popchnął z powrotem na poduszki._

_- Remusowi nic nie jest; teraz wrócił do Kwatery Głównej, żeby się trochę zdrzemnąć. Przez ostatnie kilka dni ciężko było go oderwać od twojego łóżka. _

_- Nie został ranny?_

_Potter pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami._

_- Kilka szram na prawym ramieniu i ręce zadanych klątwą tnącą, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co przydarzyło się tobie. Był jednak bardzo wyczerpany._

_Syriusz przechylił głowę w niemym zapytaniu; James westchnął w duchu i zapytał sam siebie, dlaczego to zawsze on musi udzielać obszernych wyjaśnień._

_- Czy pamiętasz, co się wam przydarzyło?_

_- Ktoś pchnął mnie sztyletem, o ile dobrze pamiętam._

_Twarz Jamesa zachmurzyła się._

_- Zgadza się. Ten sukinsyn trafił prosto w twoją tętnicę brzuszną – to była najgorsza, chociaż nie jedyna szkoda, jaką wyrządził sztylet. _

_Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się na moment._

_- W takim razie mogę tylko powtórzyć: czemu wciąż żyję? Cały teren był zablokowany przeciwko użyciu świstoklików, więc nie mogliście przybyć na czas, bez względu na to, co zrobił Remus. Nie jestem uzdrowicielem, ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem wykrwawić się na śmierć na długo przed przybyciem jakiejkolwiek pomocy._

_James westchnął i przetarł oczy ze zmęczeniem._

_- Owszem, powinieneś... ale kiedy tam dotarliśmy, wciąż żyłeś, chociaż ledwie. Co dziwne, Remus również był bliski śmierci, mimo że jego obrażenia nie były nawet w połowie tak poważne jak twoje._

_- Co się stało, Jamie?_

_Słowa Jamesa na temat Remusa niemal natychmiast wywołały w głosie Syriusza nutę niepokoju. Rogacz ze smutnym uśmiechem przesunął się nieco na swoim niewygodnym krześle; zastanawiał się, jak w odpowiedni sposób odpowiedzieć na pytanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. O dziwo Remusowi było o wiele łatwiej wyjaśnić to, co się wydarzyło – Syriusz był zupełnie odrębną kwestią. James lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział, jak opiekuńczy jest Syriusz w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół... i że jeśli dowie się, że Lunatyk prawie oddał życie, by go uratować, to natychmiast zacznie się o to obwiniać._

_- Nie sądzę, by Remus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, ale kiedy próbował zatamować twój krwotok, zaczął przekazywać ci swoją własną siłę, żeby cię uratować; bez tego umarłbyś, zanim Kingsley i ja zdążylibyśmy cię tu przetransportować. Remus jednak wykorzystał do tego tyle własnych sił życiowych, że sam niemal się wykończył._

_W niebieskich oczach Syriusza widać było wyraźne zmartwienie._

_- Ale już wszystko z nim w porządku, prawda?_

_James kiwnął głową pokrzepiająco._

_- Owszem - zapewnił, ale zorientował się, że przyjaciel nie do końca mu uwierzył. - Daję ci na to moje słowo; wyszedł jakieś dwie godziny temu i znając go założę się, że za kolejne dwie albo trzy znów się tu pojawi. Wciąż jest nieco osłabiony, ale to nic poważnego._

_Ich przyjaźń charakteryzowała się ciągłym przekomarzaniem i dobrodusznymi docinkami, ale Syriusz wiedział, że James nie okłamałby go w tak poważnej sprawie – i nie naciągałby prawdy tylko dlatego, że Black był fizycznie wyczerpany. Skoro powiedział, że Remusowi nic nie jest, to rzeczywiście nic mu nie było, Syriusz był tego pewien._

_James przez dłuższy moment przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i w końcu Syriusz zaczął się wiercić, zaniepokojony tą uważną obserwacją._

_- O co chodzi, Jamie?_

_Jamesowi dobrą chwilę zajęło odpowiedzenie na to pytanie; musiał znaleźć odpowiednie słowa – i uspokoić emocje._

_- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz, Łapo - odezwał się. Z trudem wciągnął powietrze do płuc i odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, by opanować zbierające się pod powiekami łzy; czuł irytację na myśl o tym, jak płaczliwy zrobił się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Najpierw wypłakiwał sobie oczy przy łóżku Remusa i teraz również z trudem powstrzymywał płacz! Z drugiej strony czuł jednak, że gdyby nie reagował w ten sposób na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, o jakie otarli się dwaj jego przyjaciele, już tylko krok dzieliłby go od bycia takim jak... no cóż, jak Snape. Przerażająca perspektywa!_

_- Kiedy was znaleźliśmy, Remus osunął się na ciebie, żaden z was się nie ruszał i wszędzie było mnóstwo krwi. Myślałem, że obaj zginęliście - powtórzył niemal zbyt cicho, by Syriusz go usłyszał. Przygryzł wargę, okazując w ten sposób, że coś nie daje mu spokoju. - Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, by was stracić – ani kiedykolwiek, skoro już o tym mowa. Bałem się, że to już koniec..._

_Syriusz zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Zawsze twierdził, że nie boi się śmierci, zwłaszcza poniesionej w imię czegoś, za co warto było walczyć i umierać, ale teraz, gdy James opowiedział, co mu się przydarzyło, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie była to do końca prawda; owszem, nie bał się śmierci jako takiej – ale świadomość, że omal nie pozbawił życia Remusa, który próbował go ratować, i myśl, że to, co im się przydarzyło, tak bardzo zszokowało i wytrąciło z równowagi Jamesa, głęboko nim wstrząsnęło. Z trudem wyciągnął słabe ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela. James uważał, by nie podrażnić żadnej z jego ran, ale mimo to mocno go przytulił._

_- Nie rób tego więcej, Łapo. Proszę._

_- Życie jest pełne niebezpieczeństw, Rogaczu. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że coś takiego się nie powtórzy, wiesz o tym. Nie mogę obiecać, że nie zginę – ale obiecuję, że będę ostrożny, dobrze?_

_James przytaknął z twarzą wtuloną w jego ramię, po czym puścił go i uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem._

_- Przepraszam – nie chciałem się tak rozkleić._

_Syriusz uśmiechnął się._

_- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to nie było tak źle, jak kiedy kilka tygodni przed narodzinami Harry'ego wpadłeś w panikę, bo nie wiedziałeś, czy będziesz dobrym ojcem. Wtedy rozkleiłeś się o wiele bardziej._

_- No, nie wiem... Właściwie w ogóle nie pamiętam tamtej nocy, bo ktoś tak spił mnie Ognistą Whiskey, że nie wiedziałem nawet, jak się nazywam!_

_Black zaśmiał się cicho._

_- Och, nigdy nie zapomnę bazyliszkowego spojrzenia Lily, kiedy następnego ranka przyprowadziłem do domu jej na wpół pijanego, na wpół skacowanego męża! Byłem pewien, że rzuci we mnie jakąś klątwą, jakby to była moja wina, że tak się urządziłeś._

_- Łapo – to _była_ twoja wina._

_Syriusz spróbował przybrać oburzoną minę._

_- Ale przecież nie mogła o tym wiedzieć!_

_James pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- Pewnie założyła, że ta sytuacja jest dokładnie taka, jak wszystkie poprzednie – a za każdym razem to była twoja wina._

_- Rogaczu, stary kumplu, nie wiem, czy ktoś ci to już powiedział, ale odkąd się ożeniłeś, zupełnie straciłeś smykałkę do psot!_

_Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, jednocześnie powstrzymując chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Po chwili James wstał z krzesła._

_- Poproszę uzdrowiciela, żeby cię zbadał i zafiukam do Kwatery Głównej, by dać znać, że się obudziłeś. Zaraz wrócę. Dobrze, że znów jesteś z nami, Syriuszu._

_James uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z sali._

* * *

_Godzinę później James właśnie wrócił do pokoju Syriusza po tym, jak uzdrowiciele sprawdzili jego stan, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi._

_James zmarszczył brwi, odwrócił się, a jego ręka natychmiast zniknęła w rękawie, w którym trzymał różdżkę._

_- Tak?_

_Drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Remus. Wyglądał, jakby przybył do szpitala w wielkim pośpiechu, a jego włosy wciąż były potargane od snu. W ramionach trzymał głęboko śpiącego Harry'ego._

_- Cześć - uśmiechnął się, kiedy spojrzał na Syriusza i przekonał się, że jego przyjaciel faktycznie odzyskał przytomność. Black również się uśmiechnął i tylko James wyglądał na porządnie zaskoczonego._

_- Remus? Myślałem, że miałeś odsypiać! I co robi tutaj Harry?_

_Lupin usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka i przycisnął chłopca do piersi._

_- Po twojej wiadomości obudził mnie krzyk Alastora, a skoro i tak już nie spałem, uznałem, że nie ma sensu, żebym siedział bezczynnie w Kwaterze Głównej. A Harry'ego musiałem wziąć ze sobą, bo w domu nie było nikogo innego: Lily musiała wybrać się do Hogwartu, a Artura wezwano do Ministerstwa. Gdybym go nie zabrał, zostałby z Szalonookim i Mundungusem._

_James aż dostał dreszczy na myśl o swoim ukochanym synku w rękach Alastora Moody'ego. Lubił starego aurora, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, co byłby w stanie zrobić z Harrym, gdyby dostał jednego ze swoich ataków paranoi. A Mundungus Fletcher... O tym James nawet nie chciał myśleć. Jego syn prawdopodobnie skończyłby przez przypadek wśród kontrabandy wysłanej do Irlandii albo Norwegii!_

_- Nie, masz rację. To nie byłby dobry pomysł._

_Remus odwrócił się do Syriusza._

_- Hej. Jak się czujesz?_

_Black wzruszył lekko ramionami. _

_- Czułem się całkiem nieźle, dopóki ci uzdrowiciele nie zaczęli wymachiwać nade mną różdżkami. Teraz boli mnie głowa – i w sumie jestem dość głodny._

_James wstał ze swojego krzesła._

_- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. Mam zabrać Harry'ego?_

_Remus potrząsnął głową._

_- Nie, smacznie sobie śpi. Zostaw go tutaj._

_Potter przytaknął i wyszedł z sali, a Lunatyk znów odwrócił się Syriusza._

_- Więc naprawdę czujesz się dobrze?_

_- Tak – dzięki tobie, jak wynika ze słów Jamesa._

_Remus szybko pokręcił głową._

_- Proszę, nie, Syriuszu. Nie wiedziałem nawet, co robię! Cieszę się tylko, że to zadziałało, bo przez moment myślałem, że w ogóle nie będę w stanie ci pomóc. Porządnie mnie przestraszyłeś, wiesz? Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym już nigdy nie musiał oglądać czegoś takiego. Nie przypominam sobie, by cokolwiek innego w życiu tak bardzo mnie przeraziło._

_- Przepraszam._

_Remus machnął ręką. _

_- To nie twoja wina. Po prostu nigdy więcej nie chcę się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji._

_- Ja też nie._

_Nagle owinięty kocem chłopczyk zaczął się wiercić w ramionach Remusa i mężczyzna spojrzał w dół. Na usta Syriusza natychmiast wpłynął rozradowany uśmiech. Chwilę później Harry otworzył swoje zielone oczy i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na Remusa, ale kiedy rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył leżącego na łóżku Syriusza, zapomniał o wszystkim innym._

_- Łap! Łap! - chłopiec z radością klasnął w rączki i wyciągnął ramiona, uniwersalnym językiem dzieci dając do zrozumienia, że chce, by go podnieść._

_- Harry bardzo za tobą tęsknił – aż serce się krajało na ten widok. James i Lily prawie dostali szału, mówię ci! - Remus wzmocnił uścisk, na wyrywającym się chłopczyku, kiedy Syriusz wyciągnął do niego ramiona. - Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żebyś już brał go na ręce?_

_Ale Syriusz tylko pokręcił głową i zabrał Harry'ego z rąk Remusa. Dziecko natychmiast przestało się wyrywać i z radością dało się przytulić swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu. Lupin uśmiechnął się na ten widok; Harry oczywiście uwielbiał pieszczoty i opiekę swoich rodziców i nigdy nie uciekał od ich przyjaciół i znajomych, którzy widywali go od czasu do czasu, ale jego przywiązanie do Syriusza było silniejsze niż jakakolwiek inna więź. Kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny był w pobliżu, Harry zapominał o wszystkim innym, łącznie z matką i ojcem. Fakt ten zawsze wywoływał uśmiech na ustach Remusa – a Jamesa powoli zaczynał doprowadzać do szału. Oddanie, jakie chłopczyk żywił w stosunku do Syriusza, przeważała chyba tylko miłość Łapy do chrześniaka. W tym momencie, kiedy Syriusz patrzył na Harry'ego, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech._

_- Strzałeczka, Harry._

_- Łap!_

_Harry pulchnymi rączkami złapał Syriusza za koszulę i młody mężczyzna zaczął go łaskotać. Dziecko zapiszczało głośno z uciechą i upadło na koc pod bezlitosnym atakiem swojego ojca chrzestnego. W ten sposób minęła dłuższa chwila, a kiedy drzwi znów się otworzyły i stanął w nich James z tacą pełną jedzenia w rękach, tylko przewrócił oczami na widok Harry'ego leżącego na piersi Blacka._

_- Powinienem był się domyślić. Syriuszu, naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł, by Harry już znów po tobie skakał? Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale ta szeroka, czerwona szrama na twoim brzuchu to świeżo zaleczona rana po niemal śmiertelnym pchnięciu nożem – a kolana Harry'ego są teraz mniej więcej na jej wysokości._

_Syriusz machnięciem ręki zignorował Jamesa i jego nieco karcący ton._

_- Pozwól mi go potrzymać, dobrze? Ostatecznie jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym!_

_James pokręcił głową i znów usiadł krześle, które wcześniej zajmował._

_- Jak słowo daję, gdybym nie znał wszystkich faktów, to zacząłbym się zastanawiać, czy określenie „chrzestny" jest właściwe._

_Łapa wybuchnął śmiechem._

_- Nie ma takiej opcji, Jamie! Ten biedny dzieciak ma twoje włosy i zapewniam cię, że to wasza unikatowa cecha!_

_- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że mój ojciec też miał takie włosy. To rodzinna tradycja._

_Syriusz prychnął._

_- Co niczego nie zmienia na lepsze, Rogaczu. Absolutnie. Gdzie jest Glizdogon?_

_- Wysłano go do Irlandii dzień po ataku na was. Starał się wyperswadować to swojemu szefowi, ale nic nie wskórał. Fiuka co najmniej trzy razy dziennie, żeby o was zapytać. Wróci, jak tylko będzie mógł._

_Syriusz uśmiechnął się blado._

_- Szkoda – byłoby miło gdyby chociaż raz wszyscy Huncwoci znów zebrali się razem. Poza Kwaterą Główną rzadko się już widujemy. Ale przekaż mu, żeby się nie martwił, dobrze?_

_James niepewnie pokiwał głową i Remus zrobił to samo. Syriuszowi łatwo było prosić o coś takiego – był nieprzytomny, kiedy reszta z nich przez niemal tydzień umierała z niepokoju. Lupin widział, jak zmartwiony był Peter, kiedy się dowiedział o zasadzce, w którą wpadli on i Syriusz; od tego czasu był wręcz kłębkiem nerwów i to bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a kiedy zafiukał do nich dzień wcześniej, też nie wyglądał dobrze. Zawsze był blady i strachliwy, ale w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni pod jego oczami pojawiły się spore cienie, a twarz straciła nieco swojej typowej pulchności. _

_Wojna już od dłuższego czasu otaczała ich i ingerowała w niemal każdy aspekt życia, ale jeszcze nigdy żaden z nich nie odczuł jej skutków aż tak boleśnie; dopiero teraz wszyscy czterej zrozumieli, jak bardzo zmieni ich to doświadczenie. Nie byli już niepokonani – może nigdy nie byli? - i kiedy Remus tak obserwował bladą postać Syriusza leżącego na łóżku zdał sobie sprawę, że ta myśl go przeraża. Nie był gotowy, by stracić kogokolwiek z bliskich mu ludzi, a już na pewno nie na rzecz tej bezsensownej wojny. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić._

* * *

Remus nie lubił pogrążać się w tych wspomnieniach. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał koszmarną burzę uczuć, które nim zawładnęły, gdy obudził się w Kwaterze Głównej i zorientował, że Syriusza przy nim nie ma. Pamiętał też niekończące się dni wypełnione oczekiwaniem na to, aż Łapa się obudzi. Zupełnie czym innym było słuchanie uzdrowicieli twierdzących, że Syriusz prawdopodobnie przeżyje, a czym innym – _ujrzenie_ go po przebudzeniu. To był straszliwy tydzień, którego dni były jednymi z najgorszych w życiu Remusa. To James powiedział mu o popołudniu, w które obudził się Black. Remus żałował, że go przy tym nie było.

W gruncie rzeczy te wspomnienia były jednak zbyt bolesne, by poświęcać im dłuższy czas. Wtedy Syriusz wciąż żył, podobnie jak James i Lily. Peter nie okazał się jeszcze zdrajcą, a życie Remusa miało jakiś sens. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło; wszystko było bez znaczenia, a on sam raczej istniał, niż żył – i nie potrafił, nie był w stanie tego znieść. Prawie się ucieszył, kiedy usłyszał za sobą skrzypienie kuchennych drzwi. Nie miał nic przeciwko małej przerwie we wspomnieniach – towarzyszyły mu niemal ciągle przez ostatni miesiąc, a wcale nie czuł się dzięki nim lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. Ktoś, kto był na nogach o tej porze nocy, mógł jednak wypytywać Remusa, co sprowadziło go na dół, a mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.

Drzwi znów się zamknęły i w kuchni rozległy się kroki kierujące się w stronę blatu. Remus wciąż wbijał wzrok w swój kubek, ale krótki rzut oka wystarczył mu, by rozpoznać Artura. Ne miał pojęcia, co mogło przygnać tu mężczyznę tak późno w nocy; w milczeniu obserwował, jak starszy czarodziej nalewa sobie herbaty do szklanki i siada przy stole naprzeciwko niego. Lupin spojrzał na niego i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Nie możesz spać? - zapytał; Artur pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie bardzo - odparł. - W głowie kłębi mi się zbyt wiele myśli.

Tak, to mogło skutecznie odebrać człowiekowi sen – Remus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w tym domu. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz starszego mężczyzny upewniło go w przekonaniu, że jest coś, co wyjątkowo nie daje Arturowi spokoju. Lupina dręczyło wiele własnych problemów, ale mimo to nie potrafił biernie obserwować, jak inni borykają się z kłopotami, zwłaszcza jeśli istniała choćby najmniejsza szansa, że mógłby im pomóc. Z jakiegoś powodu rozmowa z Remusem przychodziła większości ludzi z dziwną łatwością i mężczyzna zawsze starał się uważnie ich wysłuchiwać. Domyślał się, co tak bardzo dawało się Arturowi we znaki; ostatecznie w ciągu ostatnich lat spędzili razem dość sporo czasu i zdążyli się całkiem nieźle poznać.

- Chodzi o Percy'ego, prawda?

Artur przez chwile wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, po czym powoli przytaknął.

- Tak, to jedna sprawa. Ostatnio ciągle myślę o Percym, chociaż od jego wyprowadzki minął już ponad rok. A teraz, kiedy lada moment może wybuchnąć wojna, a my wszyscy znajdziemy się w samym jej centrum...

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i spróbował ukryć przed Remusem swój nagle przyspieszony oddech; Remus zauważył to, ale nie skomentował w żaden sposób. Nie wiedział też jednak, co powiedzieć, by podnieść Artura na duchu. Percy podjął pewną decyzję; być może sądził, że postępuje słusznie... i może nawet teraz wciąż był on tym przekonany. Tak czy inaczej nikt nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić tej sytuacji, dopóki sam Percy nie przejrzy na oczy. To on musiał zrobić pierwszy krok i nikt nie mógł go do tego zmusić. Dopóki to się nie stanie, Weasleyowie będą musieli żyć z obecną sytuacją, choć bez wątpienia była smutna.

Artur najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku, ponieważ uśmiechnął się nieprzekonująco i spojrzał na Remusa. Widać było, że chce zmienić temat, ale Lupin nie był pewien, czy spodoba mu się kierunek, w jakim potoczy się ich rozmowa.

- A co tobie nie daje spać?

Remus wzruszył ramionami i napił się herbaty. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale jego milczenie powiedziało Arturowi więcej niż słowa. Mężczyzna przez długi czas przyglądał się Lupinowi i jego spojrzenie wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, jakie myśli krążą w jego głowie. Remus wiedział, że wszyscy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, jak się zmienił po śmierci Syriusza. Chyba nikt jednak nie wiedział tak naprawdę, jak bardzo zraniły go ostatnie wydarzenia – uważano zapewne, że dręczyła go tylko tęsknota za ostatnim posiadanym przyjacielem. Nie była to do końca prawda, ale dla Remusa już przyznanie się do tej tęsknoty było zbyt dużym obnażeniem własnego wnętrza. Nie lubił, gdy inni dowiadywali się o jego słabościach – dlatego właśnie zbudował wokół siebie tyle emocjonalnych barier.

- Chodzi o to, co stało się z Syriuszem, prawda? To nie daje ci spać.

To stwierdzenie było zbyt bliskie prawdy, nawet jeśli Artur nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Świadomość, że inni odczytują go z taką łatwością, zabolała Remusa, więc w pierwszej chwili jego jedyną odpowiedzią było wzruszenie ramion. Pod stołem jednak nerwowo wykręcał dłonie i odruchowo pocierał wierzch jednej w nich. Miał nadzieję, że Artur zauważy jego niechęć do całej tej rozmowy.

- Częściowo tak jest, ale nie powinieneś się tym martwić. Po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć, nic więcej.

- Jakoś nie che mi się wierzyć, że to pierwsza noc, którą spędzasz w kuchni na rozmyślaniach.

Remus znów tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał teraz o tym rozmawiać, więc wstał z krzesła i wstawił swój pusty kubek do zlewu. Artur odwrócił się tak, by móc nadal na niego patrzeć; wydawał się szukać odpowiednich słów by wyrazić to, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Remusie, chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek chciałbyś porozmawiać, chętnie cię wysłucham.

Lupin, już w drodze do drzwi, odwrócił się.

- Nie wiem, co mogłaby dać jakakolwiek rozmowa. Nie wiem nawet, czy jest o czym rozmawiać, ale dziękuję ci za propozycję. Dobranoc, Arturze.

- Dobranoc.

Remus prawie nie dosłyszał ostatnich słów, ponieważ już zamknął za sobą kuchenne drzwi. Powoli wrócił na górę do swojej sypialni. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się już zasnąć tej nocy, ale w obecności Artura nie czułby się komfortowo spędzając noc w kuchni, tak jak zazwyczaj. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niesprawiedliwe; Artur martwił się o niego i chciał tylko pomóc, a Remus naprawdę go lubił. Nie był jednak w stanie rozmawiać o tym, co go ostatnio gnębiło, przede wszystkim dlatego, że sam nie znał prawdziwego powodu takiego stanu rzeczy. Tęsknił za przyjacielem, to było oczywiste, ale nie wyjaśniało wszystkich uczuć kłębiących się w jego wnętrzu: koszmary owszem, ale nie ich treść i nagłą częstotliwość, z którą zaczęły się pojawiać. Pozostawały jeszcze objawy fizyczne – apatia, brak apetytu, przez który stracił w ciągu ostatnich tygodni sporo wagi (a przecież i wcześniej nie było jej zbyt wiele!). To jednak tłumaczyło zapewne ciągłe zawroty i bóle głowy, które go trapiły.

Remus zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni i spróbował odgonić te nieprzyjemne myśli, które swoją drogą też mogły być przyczyną bólu głowy. Zamiast tego wziął z biurka okulary do czytania, wyciągnął książkę z jednej z półek i usiadł na łóżku, by pogrążyć się w lekturze.


End file.
